Shadows Within
by darkshiptrash
Summary: What if Hope met Ryan first?
1. One

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Monday

Hope Mikaelson was really tired. With everything that was going on with her dad — and by that she meant him refusing to speak to her, let alone go and see her for as long as she could remember — Hope desperately needed some time to herself, needed to calm down and just relax. But alas, when one was the daughter of a powerful supernatural being like Klaus Mikaelson, it was a really hard thing to come by. She has classmates to avoid. Studies to ace, because anything less than perfect simply wasn't acceptable for Hope. And most of all, she needed to find some way to convince her dad to go and actually see her. But maybe not tonight.

Tonight was going to be the night when she finally let herself be free and actually have fun for what felt like the first time in a very long time. And fun for Hope Mikaelson usually meant reading as much books as she possibly could in the local library before she run out of an energy because she was still, technically human and regardless of what her mother said, books were actually fun. Just because she couldn't read a book to save her life doesn't mean Hope was the same. In fact, Hope was very different from her mother in that regard, as Caroline would attest for her. She actually finished the books she started, instead of leaving them halfway because she couldn't force herself to read any further.

Hope Mikaelson suddenly stumbled on her feet towards the floor, having been so deeply lost in the thought that she wasn't actually paying any attention to where exactly she was going. Only, Hope didn't actually fall down, for a pair of very fine broad arms caught her by the waist before she could actually do any falling and suddenly, she found herself staring at pair of very fine, artistically beautiful set of dark eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss?" His voice was very mellow, his tone quite formal. He wore a very fine tailored dark suit which fit his body perfectly. And Hope realized with a start that she was still in his arms like a heroine of a romance drama and he was gazing at her questioningly, awaiting for her answer.

Now, Hope probably should have said something that sounded actually intelligent, as one would expect from a Mikaelson. But what came out of her mouth instead was, "You have very fine reflexes." She should hit herself in the face and bury herself under the ground so she couldn't face him afterward. Hope Mikaelson wasn't the type of a girl who lost her intelligence just because some really — stupidly attractive guy caught her in his arms like a fairytale princess. Repeat, Hope Mikaelson was definitely not that sort of a girl. Not at all.

Hope jumped to her feet suddenly, reaching to his shoulder to help herself to the ground as she bashingly stared at her feet, suddenly very embarrassed. "I mean, thank you."

There was a look of mischief in his dark eyes and Hope felt herself dying, "No, it's fine. Go on. I'd like to hear what a fine reflexes I have." Never mind. She would like to hit him in the face very much. Just because she made a fool out of herself in front of him didn't give him any right to act so bloody smug.

Hope rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest and suddenly, remembering the books that her savior had failed to rescue, she jumped down to her knees, collecting them into her arms. Following her suit, he helped her with the books, a rather amused smirk on his face. "Miss, I don't mean to butt in, but are you quite certain you can finish all those books by today?"

Hope felt herself smirking despite herself, "Of course." She was a witch. There was a spell for that. But then again, it wasn't like she could use it here in the library. She would have to do it the old-fashioned way. "I mean, I am going to try to. It had been a long time since I actually sat down to read."

He nodded in an understanding. "Busy week?"

Hope sighed as she collected the books into her arms, including the ones that he had picked up from the ground for her. "Busy year." She stated. "I am Hope." She smiled, jumping to her feet once again.

"Ryan." He seemed very amused for some reason. It made her want to smash him in the face. "Ryan Clarke."

"Say, Ryan, are you free?" She asked, confidently. "There's a cafe nearby. You wouldn't mind going there with me, would you?"

* * *

Ryan Clarke was quite intelligent, had an ability to keep up the conversation with her regardless of the topic, not to mention a bit older. Meaning exactly the type of a guy she would have gone for had it been a good time for her to date. "So, what brings you here to Mystic Falls?" She leaned against the stool of the small cafe as she sipped her coffee, a small smile on her face.

"Mostly work." He told her, tapping his long fingers against the small table.

"Work?"

"Now, Hope, if I tell you that, where's the fun?" He smirked at her again, and again, Hope felt the undeniable urge to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"So, you are remaining a mystery?" She asked, smiling.

"Something tells me you like a good mystery."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You think you are mysterious enough to keep me interested?"

He leaned closer. "I don't think, Hope. I know that I am." He whispered, his lips hot against her ears before he leaned right back to his seat, a knowing smirk on his face. "Come on, Hope. It's a game. Figure me out."

"What are the rules?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's where the fun lays — there are no rules." He then jumped to his feet, collecting himself as he smirked down at her and turned on his heel, not before leaving a small, short lived kiss on her cheek, of course.

There was a paper on the table. A number. Hope found herself biting her lips, resisting the urge to grin. "Find me." It said.

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Wednesday

Ryan Clarke would never forget to treasure the feel of the morning sun against his skin, the feel of the warm breeze against his skin. After all, for the longest time, he had lived without either. He didn't think it was something he would ever stop to treasure as long as he lived. Ryan stepped into the shadows, watching his little brother work at the little cafe, looking quite like he was about to stumble over himself any moment now.

Pathetic.

Simply pathetic.

He was supposed to be the son his father had wanted? The one that his father had so often compared him to, reminding him of what a failure he was compared to _Landon _. Ryan shook his head, clenching his jaw tight. There was absolutely no need to antagonize over that. When the time would come, Landon would find out about the world they lived in, about their father and most importantly, about himself. Until then, he would watch him and make sure he lived. Like a babysitter. Even if Ryan would like nothing more than to leave him for dead.

His phone rang, and Ryan picked it up from the jacket of his one piece suit somewhat hopefully, because as interesting as the girl was, he had more important things to do than get involved with her.

Just as he had expected, it was one of the Triad Agents. "Yes, Ryan Clarke speaking." He said. "What is it?"

Klaus Mikaelson was back in New Orleans.

New Orleans, Louisiana

Wednesday

For the longest time, Hope Mikaelson had dreamed of reuniting with her dad. She had dreamed when he would return home, she would hug him around the shoulders, tell him how much she had missed him. But when the time came, all Hope could feel was this uncontrollable anger deep inside her, burning to force their way out.

Maybe Hope had gone way too far with the whole scheme, maybe she shouldn't have kidnapped her mother like that (she knew that her mother hadn't done anything to be treated this way), but her dad wouldn't have come otherwise.

He had forced her hand. She was left with no other choice. "You called, you wrote letters, then you stopped — why?" Her voice broke at the last word, and Hope resisted the urge to cry in front of her dad, to really break down.

"You know why." Her dad drawled and he turned away to the other door like he couldn't even bear to look at her, at this person she had become. Hope waved her hands in front of herself and the barriers were placed in front of the door, preventing him to leave.

"I didn't think I had to knock before entering an astral plane. Sorry that I interrupted your murder orgy."

"You came to me that night because cards and letters weren't enough. I stopped them for your own good."

For her own good?

Hope glared at her dad in the pure disbelief, shaking her head. "You don't know what's good for me. You know, you stir up these stories about a crazy original dropping bodies, and people talk at school, and I have to be quiet little Hope Marshall, when I am so mad I want to scream."

"Well, welcome to the bloody party!"

She should throw something at him. Maybe a vase. The one that Caroline was so fond of. Maybe that'd get him to stop trying to get her so bloody angry.

Her dad took a deep, calming breath and continued, "I was protecting you when I left. The horror in your eyes that night when you saw me is —burned into my memory."

Tears filled in her eyes as the words that had ached in her heart finally rolled on her tongue. "I was nine. And I saw this scary monster who looked like my dad — who taught me how to mix paint — who called me a princess. I didn't know which version of you was real. And I waited for you to explain it. Or apologize. Or tell me that you loved me. I waited for you for years. But you didn't come."

"In my experience, fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or their absence, there's a certain type of ruin that only a father can... can leave behind. And you — you were such a sweet little girl. Perhaps I was always bound to leave you broken."

If her dad thought that would calm her down, would make her feel better, then he was definitely wrong. If anything, it made her heart feel like it shattered in pieces. "You — you really think I'm broken? Maybe you're right. Maybe that little girl you miss so much would be better off if she'd never loved you at all." She gulped down her throat bitterly, feeling the ache in her heart more deeply than ever in her whole life. She waved her hands in front of herself, releasing the boundary spell in front of the doors. "You can go now."

Her dad took a step closer. "Hope, please." But Hope didn't wish to listen. In fact, she wished to do anything but listen. She took one last look at him and left, turning on her heel.

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Wednesday

On the whole ride home, Hope's mind was on her mother. She was so scared. What if something happened to her mother because of what Hope did? "Hey, thanks for the ride back to school." She told Roman, forcing a smile.

"Oh. Sure. Hey — is everything okay, Marshall?"

Hope clenched at the name. "My name is not Marshall." After what she had done to her mother, she couldn't bear to be called like that.

"Right." He smiled, charming as ever. "Hope."

Suddenly, somebody screamed and along with Roman, Hope ran towards the source and there, with a horrifying start, Hope saw Henry lifeless. _"Death to the hybrid, made public for the witches, werewolves, and vampires to see." _


	2. Two

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Thursday

Hope Mikaelson felt as if she was going through a very long nightmare. Her mother was missing. Henry was dead because of her. And this guilt Hope felt deep inside her heart wasn't really making things any easier. Because if Hope didn't kidnap her own mother and put her inside the coffin with an enchanted spell, then her mother wouldn't be missing. If she hadn't been so carelessly stupid and gave Henry her blood, she would wager anything he wouldn't be dead either. He wouldn't have been targeted by them. Hope sighed deeply, looking down at her feet. Nothing in her life seemed to be going the right way any longer.

"Now, don't you look cheerful." It was Ryan in a leather jacket she didn't really think was characteristic for him; he was like her uncle Elijah in that way, he preferred his suits and ties over the more casual clothes. His mischievous dark eyes gazed at her worryingly as he sat down on the bench beside her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"My mom is missing." How could she even begin to explain those things who wasn't aware their world existed? How would she explain the guilt she felt about Henry's death to someone who didn't understand what it was like to see people dropping dead on a daily basis, to have her own father be responsible for half of those deaths? Hope simply didn't know. So, she simply choked on her tears and looked down at her lap, her heart aching at everything that had been going on lately. "It's all my fault."

"Hey, I am not entirely sure what's really going on, but don't blame yourself." He gazed at her pleadingly in the face when she turned to look at him, "I don't know if you will believe me, but it's not your fault."

Hope merely bit her laps because he didn't know how much she wished to believe that was true, but there was this feeling inside her chest that kept telling her that if she had done things a different way, then her mom wouldn't be missing. "Not really." She said. "But it is very nice thing to hear."

Suddenly, he took her hand and with a start, Hope could feel herself feeling the warm skin against her own, his hand far bigger in size than her own and how perfectly it had fit against her own. He pulled her to her feet and Hope found herself looking at him questioningly because he was tilting his head to the side and smirking mischievously (he was always smirking) at her like he had something planned that she may or may not like and Hope felt like she would like to kiss him very much. "What do you say about a little adventure, Hope?" He asked, his smirk practically contagious, for she found herself resisting the urge not to smirk in return. "There's carnival nearby and you know what you need right now? Taking your mind off things."

Hope tapped her foot lightly. "Well then, lead the way, Monsieur Clarke."

He looked at her like he couldn't decide if he found her accent endearing or irritating. In the end, he merely smiled, like he really smiled for the first time since they've met and hand in the hand, led her to the carnival.

* * *

Ryan wasn't entirely sure what in the world he was doing. This wasn't like him at all. But for some odd reason he couldn't fully explain, he couldn't stand to see her aching like that. So, he had comforted her like he did none before and now, they were in a carnival because of _his _suggestion, _his _decision. Ryan looked at Hope by his side who was chuckling at something the clown in the circus did, looking quite like the morning sun he so longed for all those years spent in the dark, away from any human or inhuman contact, with nobody to keep him company but his father who was always quick to remind him what a great failure he really was.

Ryan shook his head. None of that now. While he was at it, he might as well enjoy himself. Between looking after Landon and taking down supernatural beings that was proving to be far too much of a trouble than they were really worth, he simply didn't have the time for himself very often.

Turning his attention once more to the clown (he couldn't understand what was so funny though), and deciding that Hope was more entertaining to watch, he turned to look at her, to find her looking at him instead with a wide, beaming smile on her face. "What?"

"You are frowning." She noted, her eyes worried. "What's on your mind?"

He chuckled lightly. "Just my father, that's all." He didn't know why he was telling her this. He shouldn't be telling her this. "We aren't really on the best terms, let's just say." He didn't want her anywhere near the world he lived in, didn't want her with all the monsters his world contained.

Hope merely looked at him, her small hand on his shoulder. "Well, what do you know? We have something else in common. My relationship with my dad isn't exactly thriving either." But he doubted her dad was as awful as his own, made her do things she didn't want to because he knew how much afraid of him he really was to be able to refuse his _request. _In fact, he would bet anything he had that her dad actually loved her. After all, who wouldn't love Hope? She was literally sunshine, a little bit shattered and heartbroken, but still a sunshine.

She was looking at him strangely, longingly and Ryan forced himself to look away because while this was all good and fun, it would stop being so if he took that one step too far. And that simply wasn't something he could afford right now. He couldn't have someone be used as a leverage against him. Because he knew sooner or later, his father would find out how to make him surrender to his wishes once again.

He sighed deeply. "I cannot." He said.

"Please don't tell me it isn't because you are being a gentleman about it."

He chuckled lightly. "Believe me, that's not it." He said. "I am no gentleman." He bit his lips and looked at her softly, smiling somewhat bitterly. "It's just that I don't think we are a good idea. You don't even know me."

"So, let's play the game." She took his hand in her own small ones and her eyes were practically shining with hope. "Let me figure you out. After all, that's what you've told me, wasn't it? You are a mystery I have to solve."

He laughed lightly. "Believe me, you don't want to figure me out." He had told her that jokingly, because in truth, he really didn't want to burden her with all the secrets and lies he held within himself. He pulled himself into his feet, smiling. "How are you feeling right now?"

But Hope's mind seemed to be on something else. "You should do that more often."

"What?" He asked. "Refuse you?"

"Smile."

He laughed amusingly, helping her to her feet. "You really are something else, Hope."

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Friday

"So, which one is he?"

Hope literally groaned. "He doesn't study here." She told her Aunt Freya. "In fact, I don't think he studies at all. He's, well — older." She really didn't want to talk about her love life, or about the nonexistence of it with her aunt.

Her Aunt Freya's eyes twinkled knowingly, a broad grin appearing on her face.

Hope glared at her aunt. "Oh, shut up!"

Freya merely smirked. "I didn't say anything."

"You were implying something." She said. "Neither of us really want to date, for your information."

"How do you know?"

"Because when being stupid I am, tried to kiss him and he told me, let me quote, _we are not a good idea." _

It wasn't even like she wished to date in the first place. In fact, she had decided she wasn't going to date for a while now. It was simply that, looking at him at the back of that circus, she wanted to know what it was like to really kiss him, wanted to know how he tasted. "Sounds dramatic." Freya told her, frowning. "Just jump on him. That always does the trick."

"Aunt Freya!" Hope gazed at her aunt scandalously, trying really hard to pretend her aunt didn't just say that.

"What?" Freya was looking at her through completely innocent eyes, bashing her eyelashes at her challengingly.

Hope merely shook her head in the amusement. "So, what exactly are the sociopolitical implications of breaking powerful cloaking spells?" Her Aunt asked when it appeared clear she wasn't going to raise to the bait.

"What do you want me to say? My mom's missing."

Freya nodded her head. "Trying to break every possible spell in those books by yourself would take a thousand years."

Hope sighed frustratingly, dramatically waving her hands around herself. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. And guess what? You and the witches haven't gotten anywhere. I'm coming at it from a different angle."

Freya nodded her head, urging her to continue. "Okay."

"I'm the one that put the cloaking spell on her in the first place. Maybe I can find a way to lift it without being in the room with her."

It was quite a bet, however, that she would be able to.

"And the fact that that's never been done in the history of witchcraft isn't going to deter you."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." She told Freya frustratingly, looking down at the ground. It had all started because of her in the first place. So, it was only right she should be the one to solve it.

"All right, then. Let's get to work."

* * *

"So I'm, like, cursed? Predicted to be the downfall of what, my family? New Orleans? The world?" Hope choked on her tear, gaping in disbelief.

"I — I have no idea. But you deserve to know what's going on. And we both need to prepare for the possibility that — things might not work out the way we want them to." Freya phrased the words carefully, but they did very little to soothe her.

"You mean for my mom to die?" She knew that she probably wasn't behaving the way she should have to show her mother how much she really loved her, but if her mother were to die, she didn't know what she would do with herself.

Probably really break down.

"For what happens inside of you any time tragedy strikes. For when your emotions are tested in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"How can anyone prepare for that?" It sounded so cruel, so inhumane. How would anyone be able to live like that?

"You aren't just anyone, Hope. You're a firstborn Mikaelson witch with — a terrifying amount of power, even without the darkness that your family is keeping you away from."

Everyone had been treating her like this her whole life. Like she was special, but to be feared.

"So, what? I'm so sensitive, everyone's afraid I'm just gonna flip out?"

"Well, when people like you and me flip out, entire villages can burn. Look — I know what it's like to have your family thrust you into a situation where the world is on your shoulders and... you're not at all sure if you have the strength to carry it."

Did she, really?

"And how's that working for you?" She snapped, feeling the anger rising up within her with each and every minute.

"Not well. It's why I'm not with the woman I love."

"So then why don't you just — go back and deal with that and leave me to go try and find my mother."

Freya took a step towards her. "Hope, stop."

"Why? So you can keep stalling me?"

"You can't shut down, or it'll eat you up inside."

"Leave me alone." She shut the door behind her, locking it.

"Hope." Freya called, helplessly.

"I said leave me alone!"

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Saturday

If anybody else asked her, she didn't really know why she had kissed Roman. Maybe she did because it was the easiest way to get him to agree to do her the favor. Maybe she did because she was frustrated with the whole Ryan situation, but she did and it was done. Now, the favor was all done and over with and Roman was looking at her strangely. "Hey, you didn't die. That's pretty cool. What happened?"

"What happened is that — I'm on my own, as far as getting my mom back is concerned."

"And what's this?" He asked.

"A binding spell. All I need to do to get her back is to lose a part of who I am. And I mean, I've got three. How bad could it be to lose one of them?"

"Do you want to find out?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and she was suddenly reminded of Ryan.

Hope shook her head. She shouldn't think of Ryan now. She had a mother to find.

"Well — none of the witches here are strong enough to do this."

"Yeah. Man — if only somebody knew a way to sneak out of here, huh?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

Hope returned the smile.


	3. Three

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Wednesday

Hope had always thought that when you've lost someone very important, you were so saddened that you wanted to die. She had thought she would feel depressed and bitter, the way Caroline was sometimes on the days where the day was gloomy and dark, and don't get her wrong, Hope was deeply saddened and bitter due to the fact she had lost her mother, but she also felt so furious she felt like she would murder the next person that came walking out of that door. Well, maybe not, seeing as she was quite fond of this one. She would have to make an exception for him.

"Hey." She found herself smiling despite herself, the first time she had smiled since her mother's death, the sudden calming feeling taking place inside her chest. "You came."

He arched his eyebrows somewhat amusingly, "You didn't think I would?" He asked as he sat down by her side and she couldn't help but notice the way he had put a considerable distance between them. Hope didn't like it in the slightest. The way he was so guarded, as if he was afraid something quite awful would happen if he crossed that line, Hope wondered what had to have happened to make him act so — well, afraid.

Oddly, it reminded her of her father.

Hope anxiously bit into her lips, "I don't know." She told him, looking down. "My life is in the shatters. Nothing seems to be going right for me anymore. So, I don't quite know what to think of things, of people anymore."

He looked at her in the deep concern, "How's your mother?" He asked, and her chest clenched painfully at the reminder. "Did you find her?"

"We did." She choked. "Only she died soon after and now that she's dead, I just feel so angry all the time. There's this uncontrollable rage inside me that I don't quite know what to make of, how to manage and I feel like I am slowly going insane." Even after having beaten up Roman, it didn't make her feel any better about herself. In fact, it made her feel as if she was just as awful as he, if not more.

He turned sharply towards her, his hand holding her by each side of the head softly, "Hey, you are not going insane." He whispered, his dark eyes meeting her eyes desperately, as if he was trying to get her to understand something she didn't quite know. "It's all normal." She wondered if he was speaking from an experience, if he lost a parent too.

Hope lifted her head at him softly, questioningly. "It doesn't feel normal."

He smiled softly. "Well, to be fair here, normal is overrated."

She laughed.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled away, much to her huge disappointment. She liked having him near. "My aunt Freya is marrying very soon." She began hopefully, looking at him with a tiny smile. "Would it be possible that you would come with me? Be my plus one?"

New Orleans, Louisiana

Friday

In her long, white dress and beaming smile that shined brighter than she had ever seen her, Freya looked absolutely beautiful.

When Freya finally kissed Keelin, for the first time in a long while, Klaus started to believe that maybe there was a chance for a happy ending, after all. By his side, Caroline smiled a small, but bright smile he had become so accustomed to since knowing her and even after all this time, Klaus felt his dark, bitter heart thump with joy at the fact that she, who had more than one reason to abandon him and leave him to rot more than most, had decided to stay by him instead. "I am glad you've came." He whispered, finding himself smiling despite himself.

Caroline grinned at him. "Believe me, even if you haven't invited me, I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world." She then added, "Besides, it's been a long while since I attended a wedding. Last one was —," She didn't need to say it. Her own to Stefan Salvatore. Where she ended up broken hearted and shattered when he had left her to die, a widow within a week of marrying him.

He wouldn't say so to her, but he had never thought Stefan deserved her. Or loved her the way he had — still did. But that was a thing of the past now, a wound that still hurt, but was of the past nonetheless. "She looks beautiful."

Indeed.

It was in that moment that his daughter was seen walking his way with a brilliant, bright smile on her face he hadn't seen in a long while, with a tall, dark-haired boy — a man, really — by her side. "Dad." She greeted him warmly, immediately coming to hug him around the shoulders. "Caroline." And then, she hugged her too. "You two came together?" There was something knowing in that grin and Klaus decided he didn't like it at all.

Rebekah must have babbled to her about Caroline.

"Well, you know, Hope. Your father invited me and seeing as he and I have been good friends for a long while, I didn't see any reason to refuse him."

Friends, huh?

Klaus gave a sharp, teasing look at Caroline which she pointedly ignored.

Hope nodded her head, looking quite like she didn't buy into her bullshit either. "Dad, this is Ryan."

Ryan was taller than he had appeared from when he first saw him and within a few minutes, it was quite clear that his daughter was absolutely besotted with him. She looked at him as if he was the fucking sun that shone bright in the sky and Klaus didn't quite know how to feel about that particular fact. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryan." He made certain his hand grasped as hard as any human male could take, smiling all the while.

Ryan didn't flinch in the slightest.

His smile was poisonous as he grasped his hand in the return. "Likewise, sir."

When the music started, Hope giggled quite happily, apparently happy enough to forget all of their troubles for the day, dragging her _friend _to the dancing floor. And for the first time in a long while, Klaus felt like a young teenager, anxious to ask a pretty girl to the dance. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Caroline?"

Caroline's face brightened immediately at the request. "I thought you would never ask." She told him teasingly. "Lead the way, sir." And hand in hand, they too walked towards the dancing floor.

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Saturday

"Peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom." It was Landon, who was probably the most awkward person she had ever met, but in a weirdly attractive way. "Just how you like it."

"Thanks, Landon." Hope smiled.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

She turned towards Elijah, and told Landon, "Uh, this is my uncle."

Landon smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Marshall."

Elijah merely nodded his head in the aknowledment as he drank his tea in a silence.

"So, Hope. You haven't been around much lately."

Hope smiled at the concern somewhat awkwardly. "Oh, yeah, there's been stuff back at home."

"Oh. Well, I was — I was hoping you'd be back." He then immediately added. "I mean, you are from New Orleans, right? I've always wanted to go. It's home to some of the greatest musicians of all time."

"You should go." She smiled at him. "No matter where you are, there's always someone playing a Louis Armstrong song somewhere."

"Uh, actually, there's, um, there's music in the square tonight. I mean, they do it all the time, but tonight there's this kind of bluesy vibe and I thought maybe if you wanted." And her heart sank just like that. Why was it everybody seemed to be attracted to her, willing to jump in the relationship with her, except the only one she wanted? It seemed so unfair somehow.

"Oh, Landon. I am sorry. I can't tonight. I have a thing." Unless they were going as friends only, she could never go with him. She had no wish to give him a false hope. That would only end in a disaster.

"Right, yeah. I should probably pick up an extra shift anyway." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and chuckled awkwardly.

"No, thanks, though, for asking and for the milk shake."

He smiled. "Yeah. It was nice to meet you too."

"You too." And she watched him go with a deep sigh.

* * *

Caroline Forbes felt as if he had ripped her heart out and shattered it when he had asked her to murder him. Didn't he know how cruel that was to ask that of her? She may not have wanted to believe it for a time, to accept it for an undeniable fact, but the truth was, Caroline had loved him for a long while. And to ask this of her, to be the cause of losing yet another man she loved, for a part of her still did love Stefan, seemed like a punishment than anything else.

"Mom?" It was Lizzie and Josie standing by the front door worryingly. Josie walked towards the edge of the bed and sat by her side, hugging her by the neck and Lizzie quickly followed suit, burying her face in her neck. "It's going to fine, Mom."

Caroline didn't quite know what to say, how to explain to them this feeling inside her chest every time she thought of Klaus dead, of her being the cause of his death. So, she merely kissed them both on the heads and told them, "I know, my angels." She didn't quite know if she believed even herself.

* * *

His daughter was dancing with that boy again. And seeing her this way, so happy and delighted, it made Klaus's bitter, dark heart swell with joy. He may not be completely certain that he deserved his daughter to look at him in such a way, but any man who made her laugh like that, was good in his book.

"Don't worry. I'll behave myself."

Caroline chuckled at him amusingly and he was reminded of the time when he had first met her, met her and fell madly in love so quickly it made him feel so afraid, but so excited nonetheless like a little boy crushing on a pretty girl in the town. "Thank you, for allowing your daughters to be involved in this mess. For trusting me."

"Years ago, when the girls were really little, I was in trouble. I was scared, I just, I put the girls in the car, and I drove. And I ended up in New Orleans...looking for you. You weren't there, but... but the point is, I think a part of me has always known that... ...you weren't the villain of my story."

He turned sharply towards her, his heart beating faster in his chest than it had in a long while and he leaned in, whispering. "Caroline." He could kiss her now, just as he had imagined doing all those years past. A part of him wanted to, thought she wouldn't refuse him if he did. But a part of him knew he shouldn't make her feel a hope for a man that was about to die the next day. So, before he could cross that final line, Klaus pulled away.

"I don't get it." Caroline whispered, her eyes on him, those eyes he had always longed to stare at for the rest of his life. "Aren't there a million things that you want to say to her? About life, boys, or... how to file taxes? I don't know."

Taxes.

Of course.

She was, after all, Caroline. He chuckled affectionately at her, staring. "She'll figure it out. What I want to do is I want to stand here, and watch my daughter dance with a guy she adores." And he did.

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Sunday

"Would you even be here if I had longer to live?"

She chuckled lightly. "Maybe I'd let you chase me around for a few more centuries. That was always the fun part, anyway." She told him. "Say good-bye to your daughter, Klaus. Give her real closure."

He turned away. "Closure is a myth."

"Look, what you're doing is noble, Klaus, but if you don't say good-bye, if — if you leave Hope with questions and pain and anger, you'll haunt her. And I don't think that's your endgame."

He breathed hard, his throat feeling lump. "I don't know how to say good-bye."

* * *

From the first moment he could remember, Elijah had always loved his brother the most. Even when he made him angry, Elijah had always stood by his brother. Even when they've both competed over a woman's attention, Elijah would have never chosen her if it meant he would lose his brother. It was why he couldn't just allow for his brother to sacrifice his life. Klaus had lived a long, torturous life.

It was about the time he lived a happy one, with his daughter and the woman he loved. Which was when before they both could sacrifice their lives, Elijah held him by the shoulder as they both sat on the bench and before Klaus could even realize what he was doing, didn't even consider he would resort to such a thing to keep him alive, pointedly snapped his neck.

"I am sorry, brother, but I cannot let you do this." He whispered. "Hope had already lost her mother. She can't lose her father too." Not if he had anything to do with it, anyway.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson awoke with a start, to find himself staring at Caroline's eyes as she sat by his side worryingly, achingly as if she knew something that would undoubtedly tear him apart like nothing else. "Where's Elijah?" There was this awful feeling in his chest, as if he knew the answer to that question before he even asked it, but merely didn't wish to consider it because there was no taking it back once he knew the truth.

Caroline bit her lip somewhat bitterly, looking down at the ground. "He's gone, Klaus." She told him, looking quite like he was feeling at the moment. "He sacrificed himself." And with that one sentence, Klaus felt his entire world shattering.

He had been ready to sacrifice himself. Why couldn't Elijah allow him that single choice? Klaus breathed hard and felt himself falling right into Caroline's arms, looking hard at the distance, his heart feeling like somebody had stabbed him with a knife a thousand times. "I was ready to die, Caroline."

Caroline's soft fingers brushed his head comfortingly. "I know, Klaus." She said, her voice understanding of the pain he was going through right now. "I know."


	4. Four

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Tuesday

On the evening of Tuesday morning, Niklaus Mikaelson had buried an empty basket of his brother down the ground beside the woman he had loved until his death; the woman who had birthed Klaus his daughter, a single fact that he would always be thankful for despite how he might have felt at the beginning. Hope stood beside him with tearful eyes, holding onto him like she was afraid that if she let go of him, he would leave her alone too. On the other side of him stood Caroline with her two daughters; Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, one of whom looked as much like her mother as Hope had her mother. Caroline lifted her eyes to meet his own from across the cemetery and gave him a reassuring squeeze in the hand, and it was only then that Klaus finally let himself to really break down since that fateful night his brother had sacrificed his life for his family, to finally accept for a fact that his brother was gone forever.

Always and forever, they had promised each other, but now, Klaus was forced to wander the eternity without his brother to keep an eye on him. Because even when they had fought and got angry at each other, they've always had each other's side the way they did with no other, including their own siblings.

Rebekah stood beside Marcel with tearful eyes as she sobbed against his chest, her sound getting louder and louder as each minute passed.

Freya stood with Keelin by her side, her face a tearful mess.

Kol and Davina stood side by side, Davina's hand on Kol's shoulders, as she looked at her husband worryingly, but it seemed that his little brother was dead to the world. He looked at the gravestone that bore their brother's name in a frozen shock as he repeated over and over again, "It should've been me." He kept saying, until the words started echoing in Klaus's own head.

It should have been him, but his stubborn brother didn't allow him that choice and now, he was here alive while his brother, the one half of his wicked soul, was long gone.

Klaus didn't quite know how he would come to live after today. How would he learn how to be fine again? How would he possibly learn to live without his brother for the rest of his life? It seemed like an impossible task.

"It's going to be fine." Caroline told him, her eyes worrying. "You are going to get through this." But Klaus didn't think that was possible. After all, in that awful moment when his heart was bitter with sorrow and pain, a life without his brother in it didn't seem like a life at all.

* * *

When Hope Mikaelson was a little, every time she would get angry at her parents for something or other, she would always go and seek her uncle Elijah. He always knew the right things to say. He understood far too well why exactly she was angry at them. Growing up, her Uncle Elijah was like her personal hero. And now that he was gone because of her, Hope didn't know what to do. She felt just as lost as her father did. "I am sorry for your loss." It was Josie Saltzman with her long, brown hair and brown eyes that stared at her in a deep regret.

Hope forced herself to smile. "Thanks." She might as well start actually putting an effort to get along with them instead of putting a shield in front of herself now. After all, Hope didn't doubt that in another few years or so, they would be a family and when one started distancing themselves from a family, awful things were bound to happen.

"Lizzie told me to give you this." Josie handed her the prism. "You can use this to say goodbye to him. It's only your subconscious taking a form of the person you long to see, but Lizzie thought it might help you feel better."

Hope looked at the gift with tearful eyes and lifted her head back at Josie, biting her lip. "Thank you."

Josie shook her head. "I am only the messenger. Don't thank me. It was Lizzie's idea." She then added somewhat anxiously. "Besides, if we didn't help you, who would? After all, regardless of how those two might protest against the very idea, we might as well be a family and if family doesn't take care of each other, who would?"

Hope laughed. "We are going to have a bit of work in our hands if we are going to make them even admit they are in love with each other, let alone to marry."

"I am betting it would take another five years before they admit that to each other." Josie smiled, and Hope couldn't help but think Josie looked awfully pretty when she smiled, unlike the cold facade she'd put on the daily basis.

"Thank you both. Really."

Josie nodded her head. "Don't mention it." And having said that, she walked away, leaving her alone with her demons and everything else. Hope sighed deeply under her breath and activated the prism and right before her, looking just as alive as he appeared when she last saw him that day, was her uncle Elijah.

"Hello, Hope." He said. "It's good to see you again."

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Friday

For what seemed like first time in weeks, Klaus Mikaelson peacefully slept by her side on the bed and Caroline watched him sleep with a warm smile on her face. It ached her heart to have to see him like this. It ached her heart even more when she thought of what Hope must be going through now. They both had no need for such a pain, had already suffered enough times to last the lifetime already. How much more were they going to suffer in this lifetime before they were content? Caroline Forbes sighed deeply under her breath, burying her face in her knee.

Slowly, Klaus's eyes flipped open and they stared right at her as if he wasn't quite certain if he was still dreaming or not. He moved to hold her by the waist and breathed, burying his face in her body. "You are still here."

"I am still here." She moved her hand to brush his soft, dirty blond hair and found herself smiling despite herself. "I wouldn't leave you alone for the world." How could she even think of leaving him alone in such a state? When it seemed that he was about to break any moment now?

He lifted his head to look at her, looking more vulnerable than she had seen him in years. "Have I told you how much I've missed you?"

She shook her head. "We've been rather busy." She noted. "You know, with the whole trying to save Hope's life." She chuckled lightly. "It reminds me of high school. Elena was always getting in some trouble or the other, dragging us into it. She had even died a few times."

"Please don't compare my daughter to your troublesome best friend."

She wasn't much of best friend now. Truth to be told, ever since she'd gotten together with Damon (whom she would never forgive, by the way, regardless of how much Elena went on about how much he had changed; you didn't just forgive someone who had used you so awfully no matter how long ago that was despite what Elena seemed to think, because there were just some things that stayed with you forever), it had started to feel as if she was losing her slowly. And it was understandable. They had both changed. They weren't the little girls they had been when they befriended each other. She only contacted Bonnie and even then, it was very few in the number. Ever since Enzo's death, Bonnie was far too busy traveling the world to be able to pay her any attention. One by one, it seemed that Caroline was losing her best friends. Truthfully, she didn't quite know how to feel about that.

Caroline chuckled lightly. "You are right." She said. "They _are _nothing alike. Like, nothing at all."

She really hoped that Hope won't get stuck in a love triangle between brothers. Honestly, watching those two competing for her attention back in high school, Caroline stopped feeling the need to switch on a television after that. After all, the drama was happening right in front of her and it had been more entertaining than anything they would have thought of on the television. Not to say even more headache worthy.

She couldn't count the number of times she wanted shake Elena and tell her to make that goddamn choice already and stop making everyone else witness their drama on the daily basis. Nobody needed to see that.

If Hope did get stuck in a love triangle between brothers, she was packing up and leaving. She didn't want to go through her teenage experience yet again.

From his side on the bed, Klaus glared at her frustratingly. _"Caroline." _

_"Niklaus." _She pointedly called his name, arching her eyebrows at him daringly. "Two can play the game, Mr. Mikaelson. You are not the only one with the power of name calling."

Suddenly, the phone rang and frowning, Caroline picked up the phone. "Yes, Elena?" She really had an awful timing. "No, Elena. I cannot babysit tonight. Why don't you just call your brother and ask? Oh, he's in Canada? Wait. What is he doing in Canada? Oh, he's attending a wedding? That's just glorious." Caroline sighed deeply, falling against the bed. "Why don't you leave Stephanie with Matt? I am sure he would be happy enough to look after her. Yes, he still has the same number. I love you too. Bye!" She turned the phone off, groaning. It was like, they only called her when their daughter needed a babysitting which was almost every week.

Honestly!

Caroline turned her head towards him. "You are not going to spend the rest of the day in the bed, are you?"

There was a mischievous smile on his face. "If you are joining me, yes."

Groaning, Caroline hit him with a pillow. "I will have you know that I am a very experienced when it comes to using a pillow as a weapon."

"Yes, that does sound awfully threatening." He droned on, staring.

She hit him with a pillow again, glaring. "Don't test me, Mister." She told him. "Do not underestimate the power of a pillow either. They are sharper than they look."

He chuckled lightly like he found her so endearing. "My bad, Miss Forbes."

"Now, follow me." She jumped to her feet quickly. "I am quite certain Hope is just getting tired of waiting for you to stop sleeping all day long." And indeed, he did as he was ordered.

* * *

It seemed that Hope's life was doomed to be series of heartbreaks.

"What are you saying? You are leaving?" Hope asked, feeling her throat suddenly going dry as she stared at him.

"I was only here for a time because of a work, Hope, and that work is done. So, they're ordering me back." He began carefully, and Hope felt her heart break. "I've told you then and I will tell you now, there can never be us." He breathed hard, looking at her weakly, somewhat bitterly. "You deserve better."

Hope shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want anyone else." She told him, tears falling down her eyes. "I want _you."_

He didn't speak.

He merely smiled at her regretfully, brushing her long, brown hair with his fingers softly before he leaned in to put a short, painful kiss on her forehead. When he moved to pull away, Hope put her hands on both sides of his face to stop him from doing so and kissed him full on the lips, earning a surprised gasp from him. Tears fell down her eyes to her lips and she could almost taste her tears against his lips. Finally getting over the surprise of the kiss, Ryan leaned in to her closer, to stop the distance that were still keeping them apart. He tasted faintly of a chocolate and whiskey. Except it wasn't nearly close enough to what she desired. She wanted every inch of him, body and soul. But when Hope was just beginning to memorize him, he pulled away from her with a somewhat bitter smile.

Unlike the romantic movies she had watched with her mother, he didn't say how much he loved her. He didn't say how much he would miss her. But what came out of his mouth was, "This isn't a forever." He said. "We'll see each other again." And with that, grasping her hand in his own one last time, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"Where's Ryan?" Klaus asked his daughter when she came home alone and without that guy she promised she would bring home for the dinner.

"He left town." She explain, her eyes all red from all the crying she must have done already. "They've called him back." And just like that, his little girl fell against his arms, her shoulders shaking.

"It's going to be fine."

Except, Klaus couldn't help but to think, they weren't really, were they?


	5. Five

_It had been two years since you've left me, my love, in that sunny day in June. I have come home crying to my father and my heart felt like it was pouring a rain. _

_Since then, I've been trying to move on, to forget you the way my father told me I should, for regardless of what you've told me, I knew in my heart there was only a smallest chance you would come back. But I found that I couldn't, for you were my sun and the moon and I thought I might have loved you. Of course, you would deny I ever felt such a thing when I didn't even know you that well to begin with, but the way my heart swelled with a joy every time I saw your face, that felt like a love. _

_You've been there for me when I felt like dying, held me in your arms and kissed me on the forehead, told me I was going to be fine and even when I knew nothing was ever going to be same way again, I believed you, my love. Because it was you who were telling me so and I loved you so much to ever consider doubting your word. _

_A lot of things had changed since we were last together. Well, my father and Caroline are still dancing around each other like a couple of teenagers (from what I hear, they've been doing it since Caroline was a teenager) and Alaric is still Alaric, but some things did change. I've stopped putting defenses around myself and actually started to trust people (wouldn't you say that's improvement?), started to let myself opening up enough to befriend the Saltzman twins who were both happy enough to let me in. _

_Josie (you don't know Josie, but she's really cool) dated Penelope Park (it was an insult to Satan to call her Satan, Lizzie told me) but they were broken up now (more like Penelope dumped her for a reason nobody had yet to understand and Josie was pretty broken about it for a while), but she was mostly fine now. Lizzie (people didn't really understand her because she appeared very mean in the surface, but once you get to know her, you knew she actually had a heart of a gold) was still having a very hard time dealing with her mental illness and the students weren't exactly understanding about it, but since I understood what it felt like to have an episode, Lizzie often came to me and we spent the night talking about a life without any hardships and difficulties. Anyway, I've got to get going now. I would write to you later. I hope you are doing well wherever you are now, my love. _

_Yours only, Hope _

Hope Mikaelson leaned against her chair with a deep sigh, staring at the piece of a parchment with a deep frown. Yet another letter she wasn't going to send. Honestly, when she started writing letters that she in no way was going to send, it was a way to fill up the space he had left behind in her heart when he had left her aching with a broken heart. But after thousands of the same letters that changed very little, Hope wondered maybe if she should stop them already. But then she thought of the way those letters made her feel, like he was here with her in the room and decided she wasn't going to even if Lizzie would think she was being absolutely foolish if she ever found out, or worse, pity her.

Suddenly, the front door of her room opened and there she was, Lizzie Saltzman in all of her glory, smiling at her in a way that made her feel very suspicious indeed. "Don't look at me like that, Mikaelson. I am only here to tell you that my dad wants you to head to the church with him now."

Hope frowned deeply at her, confused. "Church?" She asked. "What for?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "What do you think, doofus? To pray." Lizzie crossed her arms across her chest and in that moment, Lizzie looked very much like her mother did when she was disapproving of their actions. "Dad wants you to go with him to stop an exorcism of an innocent, young werewolf boy."

Hope nodded her head. "I would be there in a minute." She told her. "I just need to get dressed first."

Lizzie stared at her up and down, frowning. "Yes, you are definitely in a need of wardrobe change." Lizzie waved her hands in front of herself and suddenly, Hope found herself in a fancy dreas she certainly wouldn't wear for exorcism.

"Lizzie, I am going to stop an exorcism, not on a date." Hope waved her hands in front of herself and she looked approvingly at the pair of a plain, casual clothing she was now wearing.

Lizzie looked disappointed. "Boring!" But she waved her hand anyway, signaling her to follow after her.

Begrudgingly, Hope did as she was told.

* * *

It was quite clear from the way Lizzie crowded around Rafael that her twin sister was quite besotted with him already. Josie sighed deeply, preparing herself for a disappointment when yet another boy would choose her sister over her. It wasn't even like Josie didn't understand why they did. Next to Josie, Lizzie was never dull. She knew what she wanted and always went after it without abandon. And with her long, blond hair and stunning blue eyes, she was the mirror image of their mother who was never at shortage of boys running after her. Even Hope's father always kept staring at her like a teenage boy in love and honestly speaking, it was really making her feel tired of watching them both dance around each other for years and if they didn't get together before the term was over, Josie swore she was going to lock them up in a room together.

"On the plus side, we're all happy to know that you're single." Lizzie commented without a thought and Josie watched as Rafael's face redden in an anger and she couldn't help but feel a little hope at the situation. If Rafael started to dislike Lizzie, maybe there was some hope for her? "Oh, God. That was_ my inside voice._ I am so sorry. Guys like you make me nervous."

Rafael glared at Lizzie. "Guys like me?"

Lizzie was looking like she really didn't wish to answer. "You know — hot — angry — damaged."

"Yeah, well — I've sort of made a point in my life of, uh, keeping clear of girls like you. So, I guess I'm gonna go find Landon." He turned up and left, leaving Lizzie to cry against her shoulder and despite herself, Josie felt the urge to smack Rafael in the face. It didn't matter what Lizzie had said. He had absolutely no right to talk about her like that. Josie sighed under her breath and hugged her sister around her back around her shoulders, burying her face in her neck.

* * *

"Hope." It was Landon with his awkwardly adorable stature and short, wavy hair that stuck up in random places and Hope couldn't help but smile reassuringly at him.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah — small spaces. You?" His gaze rested on her and for a moment, those green eyes staring at her, reminded her of Ryan's eyes. Something she found rather strange. Seeing as they were neither the right color or the right shape. But looking at him now, something about him reminded her of Ryan.

"Sometimes I get restless."

He stared. "Busy brain?"

Hope found herself smiling despite herself. "Busy everything. My body has a lot going on inside it."

"Which is an awesome segue into you telling me how you can move things with your mind."

"You ask a lot of questions." Hope noted, unknowing how she felt about that.

Landon scoffed. "Wouldn't you?"

Hope hummed.

Landon gave her a tiny smile.

Hope frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

Landon shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. But when she gave him a look, he sighed and told her, "It's just — I've forgotten how pretty you are."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked Josie frowning as they both laid on the bed. "Josie?"

"I just saw MG with his tongue down you-know-who's throat."

Lizzie made a face, trying really hard to erase the image from her head. "Gross! He should know better than to make out with the Dark Lord. Bad friend move."

Josie chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

"Just forget about her. Focus on somebody new. A good crush will even you out." Josie curled up to her with a small smile, "I'm setting my sights on Rafael... If he ever speaks to me again after I was such a freak show."

Josie turned on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What was Hope doing all day with Rafael's brother, though?"

Josie shrugged. "Maybe she likes him."

Lizzie stared gapingly at her twin. "Him?" Honestly? That was very unlikely. He wasn't her type. "Josie, be serious. We all know what Hope's type is and it's not Mr. Awkward and Clumsy. Besides, she's not even over whoever it is that she spends brooding about all day, sighing dramatically. Obviously, she's in no state of mind to date another guy."

Josie stared at her thoughtfully. "I am just saying." She whispered. "You never know."

* * *

"Jo."

Josie knew that voice. Josie started walking quicker, refusing to acknowledge him. There was no way she was going to think again what exactly her friend had done with Penelope.

He should have known better.

"I'm not talking to you."

MG raced to step in front of her, stopping her in her track. "Come on, Jo!" He begged. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm an ass. You-know-who, she puts those sex herbs in her weed, and I had a momentary lapse in judgement."

Josie forced back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Why does everyone find her so special?"

MG scoffed as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "She's not special. She's just — available."

Did he really think that was comforting? MG moved to hug her around the shoulders, but Josie didn't feel like returning the hug. "Come here. Don't hate me, okay?"

After a moment, seeming to have felt awkward being the only participant in the hug, MG pulled away and squeezed her arm in a comforting gesture before he walks away.

There was a sudden sound of someone laughing. Suddenly annoyed by the way Penelope was making her feel, before she could think better of it, Josie whispered an incarnation under her breath, holding her hand at waist level. "Igno lucen."

Suddenly, Penelope's jacket sleeve caught on fire and she began screaming for help as she tries to snuff out the flames.

Josie let out a satisfied smile as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"I need your help."

Josie turned to Hope, frowning. "That's three more words you've spoken to me all day."

"This stuff with Landon is my fault. I can fix it. I know how to track him, but it involves using dark magic."

Josie tensed. "Well, we're not allowed to use dark magic here, so."

Hope stared at Josie with an arched eyebrow. She didn't like that expression at all. "Says the girl who just lit her ex on fire."

Josie sighed under her breath. "Fine." She said. "You've caught me. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Ryan Clarke walked through the airport casually and when he was out of the place, breathed the air with a small sigh.

It had been quite a long while since he was here. From the little time he was here, all Ryan remembered was Hope Mikaelson with her sunshine like smile and the way she shined like a sun despite her broken, shattered heart. It was a trait he would always respect. Most likely because it was something he could never do himself.

But he had a brother to find and people to fool and betray. Therefore, regardless of how he may feel about his little brother, he was going to deal with it. Just like he had past thousands years every time he was forced to do something he didn't want to. Staring at the distance, Ryan made his feet move again.


	6. Six

The months that followed his brother's death were difficult. He wouldn't lie. Not to anyone. Not to himself. Some days he would wake up and call his brother's name only for Caroline to look at him softly the way his brother used to when things were less difficult, he would bury his head in the crook of her small neck and cry right there in the safety of her arms, shoulders shaking vividly as she spoke comforting words he didn't quite hear despite the fact he possessed a very sharp hearing. Some days he would go out to the town with Hope and the two of them would spend the days laughing like they had very few times before since that fateful day in July. Truth to be told, Klaus didn't think he was ever going to get over his brother's death. It simply wasn't something one got over just like that. But with each passing day and night, Klaus found himself hoping that he could learn to be better, to smile genuinely for the first time in the years and for people to actually believe him when he told them he was doing just fine. Klaus sighed deeply under his throat as he sat on the edge of the soft, comfortable looking loveseat in the corner of Caroline's rather colorful office if he were to say himself and lifted his head to look at the blond vampire with worrying eyes as Caroline watched him in a comfortable silence that neither of them wished to break, but had to nonetheless. They were meeting here for a reason, after all.

"Tell me, Caroline, what did she do now?"

Caroline slowly bit her lips anxiously, her blue eyes watching him carefully. "She used a dark magic."

Immediately, Klaus rose up from his feet to the ground, taking a long, antagonizing breath. "What do you mean she used a dark magic?" He shook his head in the denial as he paced around the floor, his arms rested comfortably on top of his hips. "No, she wouldn't dare. You must've seen wrong. Maybe it was somebody else. Maybe you mistook her for, I don't know, Penelope. Not my Hope. She wouldn't. Not after what happened last time she used a dark magic." But one look at Caroline's eyes proved that as much as he didn't wish to believe it was true, it had been Hope that had used the dark magic, had been the one to cast that spell. "Why?"

"From what I've heard from Emma, it was because of a boy." Klaus remembered the last time his daughter had been even vaguely interested in a boy. It had been two years ago. _His name is Ryan,_ Hope had told him with a smile then, _and I think I am in love with him. _In that moment, not days after Hayley's death when Hope told him so, she looked happier than she had been in whole months and he had thought, maybe if only for the fact that the boy could make his daughter feel like that, maybe he would approve of him. But his daughter had come crying one night because Ryan had gone and left the town, leaving his daughter's already shattered, broken heart even more shattered. Since then, she hadn't been interested in anyone romantically because as far as Klaus knew, his daughter was still not over Ryan. So, he didn't know where this boy came from.

Finally, Klaus frowned questioningly at his love. "What boy?" he asked.

"His name is Landon. He came with the new student, Rafael. Apparently, they're brothers."

"Brothers?"

Caroline nodded her head. "That's right."

"But why would she use a dark magic because of this one boy? What makes this boy so special to Hope? Why would she do this?"

Caroline shrugged. "I think you are asking the wrong person that question, Klaus." She told him. "Go and ask your daughter." But before he could move to seek out his daughter and do exactly that, the whole building shook forcibly and a loud, antagonizing scream was heard echoing from the downstairs.

Klaus glanced at Caroline. "Go." She told him. "Help them." She smiled reassuringly at him in the comfort, taking his hand in her own for a brief second. "I would be fine. I am not that naïve little Caroline you've met all those years ago, remember? I can take care of myself."

He chuckled. "I've never thought you couldn't take care of yourself, love." He said. "I know you can."

Caroline let out the tiniest smile on her pretty, angel-like face. "Then, what are you waiting for? Go and help them!"

"Roger." Then, looking back at her one last time, he flashed down the stairs where the students were screaming and screeching and he thought that if they didn't stop being so emotional right now, he would snap someone's neck. Like really. How much screaming can couple of teenagers do? "Would someone care to explain what is going on here?"

It was Emma Tig who was talking towards him slowly with a worried look on her face as she stopped before him, sighing in a relief at the sight of him. "It's a Gargoyle Attack." She told him very casually as if that was something that happened every day. Not for the first time since he met her, Klaus really did wonder if there was something wrong with the witch's brain.

Klaus glared at her in the disbelief, his hands resting comfortably on top of his hips. "Excuse me, but what did you just say?" He asked. "You are kidding me, right?"

"I am afraid that I am not, Mr. Mikaelson. We really are under a Gargoyle Attack." She said. "The house had been warded off temporarily to be able to keep him off a minute, but I am afraid it's not going to take long before it breaks down. We have to do something."

"Just tell me one thing, Ms. Ting, where exactly is my daughter right now?"

* * *

When Hope Mikaelson was first conceived, it was due to the mere fact that her parents were both very frustrated sexually and needed to let out some steam. There wasn't any loving, romantic declaration. There weren't even any flowers. From what she understood, it was purely sexual. Nothing more. Nothing less. But what it did accomplish that fateful night was to create a being that was thought to be of an impossibility before then, somebody that shouldn't even exist in the first place because it defied the nature's very rules that she had come into the existence. Because of that very fact, Hope had never felt as if she was ordinary. Her family wasn't ordinary. The world she lived in wasn't ordinary. And when she had met Ryan and he looked at her as if she was just another teenage girl in the town, Hope felt her heart swell with a hope. To him, she was just Hope. Nothing more. Nothing less. But standing here right now in this room as her father paced around the floor like a madman because of something she did (Caroline must have told him about her use of a dark magic), she felt like that girl again.

It was very nice.

Finally, seeming to have had enough of pacing around the floor already, he spoke. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you do this?"

Hope didn't know what to say.

Should she tell him of the loneliness inside her heart that she felt since that fateful summer? The way when she would close her eyes, she would always see either her mother or her uncle? The way she would sometimes wake up screaming, _it was my fault they are dead,_ and she only had the silence of the room to comfort her. Or the way that when first had seen Landon after all those years past and at the first glance, she had thought he was Ryan and she couldn't help but burst into a wide smile because he had come home to her like he had promised, only to realize it was in fact somebody else altogether and he was still, far away from home. How would she explain any of that to her father? To her father who was still suffering from the consequences her uncle's death left behind? How would she ever think to add her wounds on top of the ones he already had?

"He reminded me of Ryan." She choked on her tears as she gasped for a breath, waving her hands around herself rather dramatically. "And I don't know why I did what I did. Maybe it was because I thought if I had him close, I would feel this feeling inside my chest every time Ryan was near, this peace. Ryan never judged. Ryan merely held me close when things became too much to handle and even if he didn't quite know the right words to say, he comforted me. With him, I didn't have to be Klaus Mikaelson's miracle child or anything else. I could be just Hope and that would have been fine." She breathed hard, lifting her eyes to meet her father's own ones. "I loved him, Dad. And after he was gone, I thought I could be able to move on, to forget him. But no matter what I did, I always keep being reminded of him. Frankly, it's very annoying. It's frustrating. And it makes me hate him so much, for leaving me behind with this feeling inside my chest. Is this really what love is supposed to be? Have you always felt like this when you've lived away from Caroline?"

Her father breathed hard. "Every single day." He whispered. "Not a day went when I didn't miss her, but I had made a promise to her in the woods that day and I had every intention of keeping it. What kind of a man would I be if I went back to my word?"

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Because I took a comfort in the knowledge that regardless of how I might feel right now, someday we were going to end up together."

Hope stared at her father. "Then why aren't you with her right now?" She asked. "What are you really waiting for, Dad? For some guy to snatch her up? Another Stefan Salvatore?"

Her father glanced at her questioningly. "Hope, if you think that you can play me into meeting Caroline to get off without a punishment, then you have another thing coming." He said. "You used a very dark magic, sweetheart, and dark magic is forbidden here for a very good reason."

"I am very sorry, Dad. I really am."

He sighed deeply under his breath. "Never again." He whispered. "Can you promise me that, Hope?"

Hope nodded her head softly, falling into her father's welcoming arms. "I am really sorry, Dad. I would never do that again. You have my word." And leaning her head against the crook of his neck, she finally breathed.

* * *

Caroline Forbes opened the front doors that led to the hallway with a tiny bit of hesitance, biting her lips softly. "Hello, love." It was Niklaus Mikaelson with his fancy accent and the confident, smug smirk that never fell off his face that had made her think twice before responding to him even when she was a teenager. He did always have this strange effect on her even back then, when she wished she felt nothing more than a pure, undying hatred for the person who had done everything to dance all over her friends' lives. "Tell me, are you going to invite me in?"

He didn't need the invitation, of course, but he asked her anyway. "Yes. Please come in." She gulped hard in the anticipation as her heart seemed to race a mile in the minute and before she even knew what she was doing, she was closing the door behind him and suddenly, his lips were on her own, biting and bruising all at once and it was everything she had imagined, remembered it to be that fateful night in the woods all those years ago.

He pulled apart from her once, smiling. "Are you sure?"

Once again, she breathed. "Yes." And then pulled him back towards herself, towards the bed where she had slept every day alone with nobody to accompany her but her wounded, shattered soul. And just like that, she was suddenly not alone anymore. He was here with her, just like she had imagined he would someday all those rainy days she had spent thinking of him. Always and forever.


	7. Seven

Caroline Forbes awoke in the middle of a night to the sound of somebody moving frantically by her side, as if they were having a very antagonizing nightmare they couldn't awake from. Slowly reaching to shake her lover by the shoulders, Caroline whispered. "Klaus, wake up." But he still whimpered in his sleep, like a child that was having a nightmare for the very first time. "Klaus." She shook him once again and this time he awoke with a start, gasping for a breath as he sat upright so sudden that she almost jumped off in the surprise.

"Caroline, where's Elijah?" Klaus was looking at her softly and as if he suddenly remembered that awful thing that happened, he fell onto her lap with a sudden shake of his shoulders and cried. "My brother — he's gone, Caroline. My brother."

Caroline could only pat him gently on the back. "I know, honey." She whispered, her throat suddenly going dry at the sensation. "I know." Truthfully, Caroline didn't know Elijah very well. It was Elena who had known him so well. Not Caroline. But seeing Klaus this way over somebody she never knew, Caroline felt herself wishing she had spent a time in getting to know the vampire. It broke her heart to see him like this. "Someday, it's going to be fine, love." Until then, she would hold tight to him and never let go.

* * *

"They've slept together." It was the first word Lizzie had told her when they sat down in the auditorium to listen to Alaric make his announcement.

Hope gazed at her scandalously, widening her eyes at the blonde in a disbelief. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically at Hope as if she couldn't understand why she was acting so scandalized. "I am just saying — look at them! They're practically glowing." Lizzie signaled her head towards them where they were standing side by the side bearing almost identical grins. "It's pretty disturbing, actually." Lizzie frowned in a slight disgust.

"If you ask me, I think it's rather wonderful." Josie commented with a satisfied smile. "At the very least, I don't have to lock them in a closet together like I was intending to by the end of the term."

Lizzie had a mischievous grin on her face. "We can still lock them up in a closet together."

Josie gazed at Lizzie, shaking her head somewhat amusingly at her twin. "Lizzie, that's not a very nice thing to do."

Lizzie snorted. "I don't care about nice."

"Please don't actually do that." Hope begged, because one never knew what she was going to do. One time, after Penelope had dumped Josie, Lizzie had sent Penelope flying in the air with no way to stop until Emma came to the rescue.

Hope may have helped. But there wasn't anybody to prove that. So, she might as well be completely uninvolved. "I am begging you. We won't hear the end of a lecture until who knows when."

Look, Hope loved Caroline like a second mother, but once she was angered, she was far scarier than her father could be — her father refused to do anything during those moments and merely just watched as Caroline went on and on about responsibilities and school rules that were created to be obeyed, not broken. Which Lizzie would try to argue, but would stop short at the look on her mother's face.

"Believe me, Mikaelson, I don't have a death wish." Lizzie seemed to be remembering all the times they've gotten in a trouble with Caroline throughout the years.

"Is that uncle Matt?" Josie's eyes widened in a surprise. "What is he doing here?"

Hope turned her head to where Matt Donovan was standing, talking about the missing girls and looking quite like he was genuinely worried for their welfare. "Well, you know what they say." Lizzie smirked. "Karma is a bitch."

Hope nodded her head in an agreement. "How much are you going to bet that she just took off with a boyfriend and never bothered to call her parents back?"

Josie shrugged. "I don't know, guys. It's been three days. Even she wouldn't stay so long."

Hope snorted. "We are talking about the same girl who made fun of Lizzie's mental illness, Josie. She isn't exactly what I would call responsible." Maybe she was being a little too mean about a girl who may have been kidnapped, but she wasn't exactly feeling generous towards a girl who've made it her life mission to make fun of her best friend.

Lizzie stared. "You are not taking her side, are you, Jo?"

"If she actually did get kidnapped, guys, I don't think she deserves to be — I don't know, some rogue vampire's blood bag."

"Vampire?" Lizzie stared. "There hadn't been a vampire like that in Mystic Falls for years." Discounting her father, of course. But he was more or less pretty tame this lately with Caroline to keep him in a check.

"I am just saying." Josie shrugged her shoulders. "You never know."

Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically as she suddenly jumped to her feet with a wide, beaming smile on her face. "Well, I guess that I can set aside my differences with Dana for a day — because that is what heroes do."

Hope pulled down Lizzie's sleeve. "Liz, what do you think you are doing? Are you insane?"

Lizzie ignored her as she turned to face her father with a determined look on her face. "So, I volunteer as tribute."

* * *

If Lizzie Saltzman was being truthfully honest with herself, her relationship with Jed had never been uncomplicated. When she was thirteen, way before she befriended Hope, Jed was the only best friend she had. She may have been popular even then, but she wasn't exactly surrounded by the people who truly understood her.

Jed did.

Or at least, she thought he had. Truth to be told, she didn't really know if they truly understood each other or just let themselves pretend they did just because they had nobody else but each other.

From the moment they first met when they were like six, they did everything together. Of course, the classes were separated because they were two entirely different species, but the point was, she had loved Jed like she did almost nobody else with an exception of Jo.

She had thought she was going to marry him because he had been the one she had lost her virginity to and she had this romantic notion that she would end up with someone who knew her body and soul the way she thought Jed did. And then his mother had died, changing him for worse.

He was no longer Jed she knew. He lashed out in the anger, raged out. Threw words that shattered her heart in pieces. And in the response, as was very customary response for her, Lizzie lashed out right back. After that, they had grown apart, not knowing how to be at least friends again after those many wounds they've inflicted in each other. So, they've just stopped trying.

"I need you to leave Rafael alone."

Jed stopped mid-walk in the hallway, turning sharply towards her and the way his lips curled up in a slightly amused chuckle, Lizzie couldn't help but notice how Jed like behavior that was. "Why do you care what happens to the newbie werewolf, Liz?" He shook his head in an amusement at her as if he couldn't understand how her brain worked for the life of him, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "From what I've heard from Penelope, he had danced all over your self esteem the other day."

"Penelope should stop butting in other people's business." She growled in an anger. "If you cared about me at all, leave him alone. That's all I ask."

"It's a rather huge request, Liz. He's threatening my position in the pack."

"I don't care." She let out the words slip out with a look of disdain on her face. "Rafael didn't do anything wrong. Stop bullying him around."

"You used to defend me once." Jed whispered bitterly, his eyes filled with a regret and Lizzie forced her gaze away from him to the ground. It was far too much to handle, to see him looking at her like that, like the way he used to when things were less difficult. "You used to love me once."

Lizzie let out a dry chuckle. "What did you expect, J? That I would let you dance all over my heart just because you were hurting? Get over it! Every one of us has a bitter past to speak about. You are not that special."

Jed glared angrily at her, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "How's my replacement, anyway?"

Lizzie clenched her fists together in a rage, glaring and resisted the urge to smack him across the face. "Fuck you, J!" She snapped. "Why don't you go back to bullying people with Penelope Park?" She shook her head in a disappointment. "I don't even know why I thought you would listen to me. I should have known better." And she turned and left before Jed could speak a word in a protest.

Jed rubbed his head frustratingly. "Fuck." He sighed deeply under his breath and spoke. "How long are you going to keep watching, Nell?"

Penelope Park walked out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "When did you realize I was here?"

He merely glared, turning over his shoulder at her. "What do you want, Nell?"

Penelope let out a seductive little smile on her face. "I need a favor."

* * *

"So much for my plan to spend the day as a normal teenage girl." Hope sighed deeply under her breath as she sat down beside Landon. Landon merely looked straight at the distance, refusing to look at her which was totally warranted, seeing as Hope was nothing but bitchy towards him all day long. "You did good back there."

"Yeah. Felt nice to be part of the team, until you all accused me of being a monster."

Hope bit her lips regretfully, gazing apologetically at him. "I'm sorry. It's just gonna take us some time before we can trust you again."

"Yeah, I got that. Repeatedly."

Landon took a deep breath before he continued. "So, let me lay this out for you all at once—I don't know why I was drawn to that knife any more than I can explain why a super-sized spider inhabited the body of a kid who used to bully me in high school. I don't know why creatures we've only read about in books are making cameos in Mystic Falls. I don't have an explanation for any of this. And, let's be honest- neither do any of you. So, as far as I can see, we're supposed to be in this together. And this morning, all I wanted to be was sitting here, part of this, spending time with you. But, all day long, you ridiculed me and then you hung me out to dry when it mattered."

Landon suddenly jumped to his feet and looked at Hope with a pointed expression on his face. "You wanted to know what it's like to be normal? Congrats, Hope. You're officially normal."

Landon walked away, leaving Hope to feel guilty and ashamed for her behavior. After all, he hadn't deserved any of that.

* * *

"Are you going to get mad at us?" Lizzie asked when Caroline entered the room.

Caroline smiled bitterly, shaking her head. "No." She said. "It was partly my fault too. I should have told you guys it could be dangerous. I should have —,"

"Mom, it's not your fault!" Lizzie protested, always quick to defend her mother. "We were the ones who went against the order!"

Their mother shook her head as she sighed and sat down on the bed. "No, Lizzie." She said. "It was my fault."

"Does that mean we are going to be unpunished?" Josie tried her luck, smiling at her mother.

Her mother looked at her with an arched eyebrow, amused. "I would think about it." She kissed them each on their foreheads. "Now, sleep."

Lizzie hugged their mother by the shoulders. "I love you, Mom."

Not to be outdone, Josie followed the suit, burying her face in her mother's neck. "Mom, I am so sorry." Josie said.

Caroline shook her head. "Don't be sorry, Josie. It wasn't your fault." She whispered. "Now go to the sleep." She kissed them each on the cheeks. "I may not always act like it, but I would always love you both. Don't ever doubt my love for you girls. Remember, you two are my entire world." Caroline smiled and jumped to her feet, bidding the girls goodnight as she flipped the light off, closing the door behind her, only to find herself facing Alaric.

"They broke the rules, Caroline." Alaric spoke slowly, angrily.

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest, unimpressed. "I know."

"Caroline, do you even hear yourself?" Alaric let out a disappointed sigh. "We created this school for a reason!"

"Alaric, you are my friend and I would always value your friendship, but don't you dare take that tone with me." Alaric began to speak, but Caroline didn't let him. "Maybe you should start spending more time with your own daughters than Hope, Alaric. I am not saying you cannot spend time with Hope, Alaric, of course you can. But she's not your daughter. She already has a father. She doesn't need another. Keep this up and you would loose them. You would only have yourself to blame then." Caroline smiled pleasantly before she took off. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date." And then, she left him alone wallowing with an endless guilt.


	8. Eight

Before that fateful day in September had happened and he had been reunited with Hope Mikaelson once again after nearly two years, she had been somebody that belonged to dreams only. Every day, she would come into the little café he worked in all by herself (though, there were times when she came in with somebody; her uncle in his expensive suits and carefully polished hair, her tall and dark-haired friend who made her laugh like nobody else in a way that made his heart twitch just a little with something that may just have been jealousy) and every time without a failure she would order a peanut butter blast with a whipped cream on the bottom. She was the wealthy girl from the fancy school everyone only heard rumors about, was the girl who had rejected his offer to a festival with a shy, timid smile that clearly indicated she didn't want to lead him on. But then, after that day, she became that girl who had went along with their plan to jail him up just because they've failed to understand why exactly their fancy compulsions won't work on him, who looked at him strangely sometimes as if when she saw him, she saw somebody else altogether. She was the girl who had accused time and time again of the things he didn't do and to be honest, Landon couldn't quite remember why he had liked her so much the first time after that incident. So, when Hope Mikaelson came stalking towards him that clearly indicated she wanted to be there with him as much as he did, his first reaction was to cry out in a complete terror that may have been a little too insulting, but Landon didn't really care if he offended her or not anymore. "What are you doing here?"

Hope crossed her arms across her chest in a pure annoyance, arching her eyebrows in a way that he clearly didn't find attractive at all. Not at all. "Dr. Saltzman wanted me to administer your tests, starting with some weird mystical blood analysis."

Landon turned from her immediately. "No." He really didn't want anything to do with her after what had happened the last time he did.

She must have not many people refusing her. Because she immediately cried out at him in complete disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"No. These tests determine whether or not I get to stay at the school, right? There is no way I'm putting my future in your hands; you're biased."

She looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. "I'm not biased. Besides, neither of us has a choice. Believe me, this is not how I would choose to spend my day, either."

Landon arched an eyebrow at her quite pointedly. "See? Biased."

Hope sighed exaggeratedly under her breath, clearly quite tired with his behavior. "Landon. Last thing that you told me was that you wanted to find answers about who or what you are. I want those answers, too. So let's just get through this." The day was only beginning and Landon already had a feeling it was going to be a very long one.

* * *

"Lizzie Saltzman only cares about Lizzie Saltzman. If your interests don't line up with hers, you're witch non grata. I personally believe that you deserve a better candidate."

Josie Saltzman snorted in disbelief at her former lover. Her sister may not be the absolute best person to run for a candidate, but this school definitely deserved way better than Penelope Park. Even thinking of the witch made her blood boil in an anger. How dare she talk so awfully of her sister as if she's the one who had wronged Josie the most after what she had done this summer? She had always known Penelope was blind when it came to Lizzie (they've been mortal enemies since the day one), but she had never thought Penelope would even consider that it was her own sister who had hurt Josie the most when the truth couldn't have been any more far. It was Penelope who had shattered her heart into pieces, who had danced all over heart this summer and had left her sister to help her to pick up the fallen pieces one by one. So, Josie didn't think Penelope had any right whatsoever to speak about her sister quite like that. "So you're running for honor council just to spite her. That's low, Penelope, even for you."

Penelope winked meaningfully at her, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "You used to like it when I went low." And before she could even push them back, memories of the times past flooded in through her head. Penelope's hands on her back as she tasted the sweetness of the champagne of Josie's lips and they've – Josie shook her head before they went any further, gulping hard and glaring at Penelope in the anger.

"You know what I mean. You don't even like extracurricular activities, let alone anything that involves a moral compass." Because at the end of the day, that was the thing, wasn't it? Regardless of how much Josie might just wish she would forget everything there was to know about Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman knew Penelope Park better than she did even her own bitter soul. And she absolutely loathed that fact. She didn't want to know somebody who had broken her heart the way she had. In Josie's completely fair and humble opinion, she was better off without knowing her.

"Oh, and your one-witch ethics committee is okay with double plagiarism? It is not like Hope was an option."

Josie glared. "Bow out now, or I will crush you." It wasn't a warning. It was a promise. One that Josie had every intention of keeping if Penelope didn't behave.

"Oh, honey, you crush on me. And deep down, you know I'm right. Your sister's unfit for office."

* * *

"What do you mean that you won't help me?" Penelope's eyes were angered as she looked at him. "You _owe _me a favor."

Jed turned sharply towards the witch, snarling. "I've told you so yesterday and I would tell you the same thing today. I _owe _you nothing, Park. Especially if it means doing something to hurt Liz. Stop deluding yourself. You actually think you've helped me by butting in my business the last time?"

Penelope frowned at him, crossing her arms pointedly.

Jed stared at her for a moment, pitying. "You really don't understand it, do you?" He asked. "You think it's Liz's fault that Jo behaves the way she does, but have you ever thought that it might just be in Jo's nature itself? Of course you don't. Jo can never do anything wrong in your eyes." He stepped in front of her meaningfully, glaring. "Look, I wouldn't stop you going after Liz, but don't you even dare to drag me into your mess. You would regret it very much if you do, Nell. I would make sure you do."

* * *

This whole day was completely fucking useless. "You said you'd help me get answers. I didn't even want to do this." Landon started to complain and Hope turned to him, glaring.

"Don't blame me because you're not special."

But Landon merely shook his head defensively. "I apologized for lying to you. I explained why I took the knife. Why are you still so mad at me?"

Hope stared at him, awkwardly smiling. "I'm not mad. I couldn't care less. Fine. It's easier to be mad."

Landon stared. "Why?"

Hope sighed. "Because it is." How did she even began to explain to someone what it felt like to be lied to every time she put her defenses down?

"Or maybe it's because you feel like if you stop being mad, you're letting your guard down, and the legendary Hope Mikaelson couldn't possibly do that."

Hope merely glared. "When I let my guard down, people disappoint me."

Like Ryan had.

"Growing up in the foster system every time I got sent someplace new, I'd hope that this would be the right place. You know, like, uh, "click your heels three times," "no place like home" kind of stuff. Just somewhere I actually belonged. But it never was. You know, and you can only hold out hope for so long and-and be hurt by so many people before its starts to seems impossible to trust someone new. Especially when they lie to you. So, for the last time, I'm sorry. I broke your trust. I don't want to do it again."

Hope stared. "Thank you." Maybe she had misjudged him, after all. Just maybe.

"But if this goes the wrong way, can you just make sure that Raf doesn't, um, follow me this time? As much as I want to stay here, he needs to. He finally found a home he deserves. I'm not gonna take that away from him." With that, Landon walked away.

* * *

Expectedly, Lizzie hadn't been far too pleased with the end result. But Caroline Forbes, her mother who've always been there for her even when very few little people were, merely beamed at her widely as she threw her arms around her shoulders in the happiness and for the first time since she had won the competition, Josie felt her heart swell with a joy. "Congratulations, honey." Her mother said, patting her softly on the back.

"Lizzie ain't happy about it." Josie commented.

"Well, Lizzie had never been that good at losing, was she, honey?" She smiled reassuringly at her as she pulled away from her, softly touching the corners of her face. "Don't worry, honey. She would be over it soon and you two would be as thick as thieves once again quite soon."

Josie really hoped so. She really did. She didn't want to loose her sister over something as foolish as this one.

* * *

"Josie. Please."

Regretfully, Josie Salzman shook her head. "Since Landon walked through those doors, my sister, my father, my mother, Hope and I have almost died. We don't really know what Landon is, so we can't really say if we know if he's dangerous or not. Raf, this isn't about who's friends with who or who you like. This school is family, and I am not putting my family in danger again."

Kaleb started on his feet. "Raf. Raf, stop."

Rafael threw his hands around himself frustratingly in a deep anger. "You know what, I'm done with both of y'all."

After he was gone, Kaleb glanced at her reassuringly. "Ignore him." He said. "He doesn't mean it. He's just upset, that's all."

Josie glanced at him, smiling. "I know." She whispered. "You are a good man, Kaleb. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Kaleb merely smiled as if he didn't know how anybody would be able to think otherwise when after having bid him a goodbye, she stalked away.

* * *

Lizzie Salzman felt far worse than she did in whole years. Penelope Park acted as if she was the one who had hurt Josie so deeply that Josie didn't even come out of the bedroom for weeks, refused to eat, as if it was Lizzie's fault that her twin's heart had shattered the way it did. She had almost let Rafael Waithe use her sexually when she knew that even at her lowest point, she deserved better than to be treated by a boy who've been nothing but mean to her from the moment they've met unless he had something to use her for. Lizzie stared distractingly at the fireplace as her mother brushed her long, blond hair softly, humming melodically under her breath. "Mom, am I a bad person?"

Caroline Forbes shook her head with a distant smile. "A long time ago, I've asked myself the same question. But the thing is, honey, regardless of how many people make you feel like such an awful person, you are not a bad person. You are just a little bit broken, is all."

Lizzie looked over her shoulder at her mother with teary eyes. "You think I am broken?"

Her mother sighed under her breath deeply purposefully. "Honey, we are all little broken."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson had kissed Landon Kirby. It was a momentary weakness, but she really had kissed him. She didn't quite know how to feel about that. When had her life become so bloody complicated? She sighed under her breath deeply as she walked through the familiar streets of the town. Who was she even kidding here? Her life had always been far too complicated than her own good.

Opening the wide doors of Mystic Grill, Hope strode inside to sit on the stool beside somebody that had a hood over his head. She couldn't see his face. "Late night, huh?" She couldn't even understand why she was beginning a conversation.

The hooded stranger was quiet as he drank his whiskey. He then fell to his feet, ignoring her and stalked away without a single word to her. Hope watched him go with a deep frown. "Rude!" She then ordered a cocktail, something to make her forget everything for a minute.

* * *

Ryan Clarke walked away from Mystic Grill with a heavy shoulders. When he was far enough, he took off his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. Was it really too much to ask for a man to get a proper drink without his past literally walking inside to sit down beside him, putting an end to his peace? His life was complicated enough as it was. He didn't need Hope to complicate it any further. Shaking his head, Ryan walked away.


	9. Nine

"So, did you call the bakery and order the chocolate ones that the girls really like? Oh, I have to go and talk with the DJ. It ain't a dance with no DJ. You think he can be persuaded into lowering the price? Also have to ask some students to help me to decorate the place and —,"

"Caroline." Klaus stopped his lover before she started going on and on about the dance party any further. "Breathe, sweetheart. I know how much this party means to you, but the twins wouldn't want you to overwork yourself on their party."

Caroline sighed deeply with a tight smile. "I know." She whispered. "It's just that I want their birthday to be _perfect _. It's not everyday they turn sixteen." Caroline remembered when she turned sixteen, to say that it hadn't been the most pleasant birthday ever was an understatement of the century. Before Klaus could even begin to open his mouth to reassure her, the doors that led to the living room spread open and a rather familiar looking woman approached them with a lost look on her pretty face. "Oh my god, Jo?"

* * *

Alaric Saltzman remembered the moment he had lost the love of his life very well. Like some masochist, he replayed it in his head every night he fell asleep. Jo with her angel-like smile slowly falling down on the ground with blood flowing down like a sea. Alaric trying his hardest to believe all of this was a very awful nightmare as he held her body in his arms. The moment when they went still and her hands falling down to the ground, her smile dropping. So, he couldn't quite understand how in the world Jo was here now.

"Jo?" He looked at Caroline with a disbelieving look on her face as the blond vampire stood beside the hybrid (he would never understand how she could have forgiven him, but then again, Caroline always did have a certain weakness when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson). "No — she can't be Jo. I saw her die, Caroline."

Caroline gave Alaric a pitying look. They weren't exactly on the best terms right now, but at the end of the day, Caroline would always remain his best friend. "Believe me, I am finding it quite hard to believe in myself. But she is Jo, Alaric. I've questioned her."

Klaus made a very frustrated, strangled sound. "We had gargoyles just the other week." He began. "So, why not —," He looked at Jo. "Whatever she is?"

"Alaric." Jo began, walking towards him, her smile just as familiar as it was painful; the memory of her death threatening to swallow him all at once. _"Alaric." _She spoke again, moving to touch his face. "It's me, Jo."

Alaric really did fall down then. "Jo." He hugged her around her small figure and it felt as if his heart was about to just burst from everything he was feeling right now. Confusion. Happiness. Bitterness. Combined together, it felt a little too much. Jo sniffed against the crook of his neck, burying her face in it as she hugged him back just as hard and everything just seemed quite surreal at that moment.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Caroline exchanging a quiet conversation with Klaus — Caroline signaled her head towards the door, Klaus nodded his head and side by side, after Caroline had bid a quiet goodbye with her hands, waving him, they went out the door.

* * *

"Their mother is somehow back from the dead?" Hope Mikaelson arched her eyebrows questioningly at her dad, crossing her arms.

Her dad shrugged his shoulders casually when he replied, "Don't look at me. I don't even know how to even begin to explain that one. Gargoyles are fine, alright? A literal zombie? You've lost me there."

Hope bit her lip hard, staring. "Do they know?"

Her dad nodded his head pointedly. "Caroline is telling them right now."

"I cannot even imagine what that's going to feel like." If her mother came from the dead, Hope would feel very confused. On one hand, her mother would be back and everyday, despite the fact it had been two years since the incident, she missed her mother with every fiber of her being.

"Hope —," Apparently, her dad was now a bloody mind reader because he was looking at her in this strange way that was totally freaking her out.

"I am fine."

He arched an eyebrow at her as if to say are _oh, really? _"Hope, it's fine to not be fine all the time, you know? You can be hurt. You can suffer. Hell, you can even wish you could just die. And that's fine. It just means you are a human."

"But I am not a human." She had never been.

Her dad rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know what I mean."

She did, but she didn't want to talk about it. Like at all. "So, how was New Orleans? You've been there — what, three days?"

"Same old. You know how it is." He chuckled as if he found her efforts to drive him away from the subject adorable. "You have to talk to someone, Hope. What with the whole Landon incident."

Hope laughed. "Landon?" She asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Caroline mentioned you've grown rather — fond of him."

"Caroline should mind her own business." She snapped, glaring at her dad. "And no, despite what she may have implied, I wasn't that fond of him. He was just another boy."

"They are never just another boy when they get you to be behaving like this. We both know that." He sighed deeply. "And if this Landon makes you happy, Hope, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you dated him. You need to move on. You don't know if Ryan would ever come back."

Hope looked at her dad with tearful eyes, shaking. "No, I refuse to believe that." She said. "He promised."

"It had been two years, Hope."

"You've waited for Caroline for what, seven years? I am not giving up hope. I refuse. Now, if you will excuse me, I have my best friends to comfort." With that, she stalked away from him, her heels making a loud thudding sound against the wooden floor.

* * *

Josie breathed hard, shuddering as Jo did her hair for the party. Despite what Lizzie might think, it wasn't like Josie was betraying their mother for Jo. It wasn't even like Josie didn't love Jo as much as she did Caroline. It was simply that there was the fact that Jo would be dead soon enough and Josie would lose her once again. So, it was only fair she would ask Jo to do her hair.

She would never get another chance. "Aren't you gonna be late?"

Josie smiled sheepishly at her mother and looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap before replying. "Oh, no. It's cool. No one will notice."

Jo continued to look at Josie with a skeptical smile as she handed Josie her hairbrush. "At your own party?"

Josie sighed, shrugging. "Maybe if I had a date."

Jo continued to arrange Josie's hair as she leaned forward to look at her in the eyes. "Is there someone special?"

Josie chuckled nervously and hesitated before she spoke, "That — is a complicated question."

Jo walked around and sat down in the red armchair across from her, smiling at her in a way that left no room for further argument. "Humor me."

She sighed. "Well, last year, there was this girl, but she dumped me." She remembered that fateful night very well. She had come crying to her mother's arms — Caroline's arms, that was — and spent the rest of the night drinking cocoa and talking about school with both Caroline and Lizzie who were both happy enough to distract her from the events of the day. "And now, there's this boy, but Lizzie has dibs, so…" Except, Lizzie no longer seemed to have any interest in him.

She didn't know what happened. She hadn't asked. But her sister no longer looked at him that way. Of course, even if she was, it wasn't even like Josie could ask Rafael right now. Not after she had just voted his beloved brother out of the school, anyway. He still seemed angered by her.

Jo's brow furrowed "Does she know you like him?"

Josie's eyes widened in alarm. "No, that would be bad."

"Being sixteen and having a strong twin sister isn't a cakewalk… But anybody who spends five minutes with you would know how special you are."

"You're only saying that because you're —," Truth to be told, Josie had loved both of them her whole life.

There was no need to choose.

"It's okay. Caroline is your mom. She did a great job."

"Lizzie's just like her. You would never know that she's not her biological mom." Josie had always felt a little bitter about that fact. Looking at them, one would never think Caroline was Josie's mother.

Jo's eyes twinkled as she smiled sweetly at Josie. "And you take after me."

Josie smiled. "I'm really happy you're here. I honestly think that Dad is really lonely."

Jo chuckled. "He's a pretty terrific guy, your dad." She said. "But you can catch me up later. You have a party to go to."

"Actually — do you want to come with me?"

* * *

With Caroline comforting the twins, Alaric turned to the man and asked. "And who the hell are you?"

The man scoffed in a way that suggested he was actually quite offended by Alaric's behavior. "Oh, your pathetic attempt at humor does nothing to mask your fear. Tremble then in the presence of the Necromancer!"

The Necromancer laughed wickedly once again, but Alaric merely frowned in confusion. "Who?"

"The Necromancer! Bringer of life and death! He who holds the Fates' threads! The cursed king of the underworld!"

Alaric merely shook his head. "It's not ringing any bells." Alaric glanced Dorian. "You?"

"All I know about necromancers is from video games… And they're, like, low-level witch cannon fodder."

The Necromancer laughed at their attempt to insult him. "I am no mere witch! There is only one of me, I assure you. And now you've seen what I can do. Let's get down to the business of a certain knife…"

Alaric glared at the man furiously, his blood boiling in a rage. "If you're the one responsible for what went down today—," The Necromancer nodded his head, eager to take the credit for his pain. "You're gonna wish you were someone else."

The Necromancer scoffed. "I told you — death cannot hold me."

Alaric sighed, reaching out for the shovel next to him. "Buddy." He began. "We'll see about all that."


	10. Ten

It was Hope Mikaelson that was walking towards him closer and closer with each passing second, her long brown hair swaying dramatically along her hips. It was Hope Mikaelson who was accompanying his little brother with a genuine, tight smile, quite tired looking old man accompanying them like he wished to be anywhere but here, playing along with their childish schemes. And now, don't get him wrong. Ryan Clarke was in no way a cowardly man. He had survived through the monstrous creature that was his father for whole centuries. He had survived in that torturous, never-ending black hole that was his father for years. But immediately upon seeing them walking side by side, Ryan's first thought was to turn on his heel and to escape. All the progress he had made in thinking through this plan to get himself to receive his father's forgiveness for what he had done all those centuries ago would turn into nothing if Hope were to recognize him. Hope, who had seen him in his countless fancy looking, expensive specifically tailored one piece suits would never believe he was a social worker. She would start asking questions, pleading him for answers with those wide, doe-like eyes and he never himself well enough to be aware that sooner or later, he would give in to her power. So, Ryan merely turned on his heel and walked away before Hope could see him.

It was the safest choice he had right now. Stalking his little brother would have to wait for a later date. A much later date when the thoughts of Hope Mikaelson weren't occupying his nights like some sort of a nightmare; the bitter memory of that fateful night haunting him forever, the tears that had fallen down her soft cheeks as she spoke frantically, almost in an anger, the taste of her lips against his own as she took and took almost every bit of the will power he had then before he finally forced himself to stop right there before he crossed a line he wouldn't be able to uncross and with one last look at her, had walked away from her before she could do anything to convince him to say. Because in the end, whatever feelings he may have for Hope; the broken girl from Mystic Falls, he couldn't allow them to possibly get in the way of all the planning he had done to ensure his success throughout the years. Otherwise, he was afraid that the consequences of such actions would be very much drastic. His father would never forgive him if he had failed him yet again. There wouldn't be another chance.

* * *

It was long after Hope was gone with his little brother and the headmaster of that school that he bothered to knock on the door, the ever pleasant smile present as the woman opened the door for him, gazing at him suspiciously. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Miss Seylah, I do fear we have something very important to discuss." He began. "Mainly about Malivoire."

A realization dawned on the woman's face. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Tell me, Miss Seylah, how far are you willing to go for your son?"

* * *

Veronica Greasley regarded him with curious eyes. "So, how did it go?" She asked. "Did you find anything?"

He smiled. "Nothing of importance, I am afraid, Ver." The name was easy on his lips. It had always been since the day he had first met the child all those years ago; the newest leader of the Triads, the group he had created with the intention of destroying his father, but over the years, it had gone down a path he hadn't intended when he had first asked the witches to assist him in his plan to take down his father. They've started going after anyone that was even remotely supernatural. Anyone different. It wasn't exactly a responsibility he had wished to bear on his shoulders. If it weren't for the fact that they were useful when they could be, Ryan would have disposed of them long time ago. But alas, they were still of some use.

"Ryan, you have to tell me things when you discover them."

Ryan lifted his head, glaring. "Need I remind you that you are in no position to order me around? I've put your family on the lead a few centuries ago. I can just as easily put you off it. So, I shall advise you to not test me, Ver. Unless of course, if you wish for your husband where exactly his son had gone."

Veronica shivered. "You wouldn't dare."

"You seem to think that just because I pretend to work for you and your agents, we are on an equal level. Let me tell you. We are not. So, Miss Veronica, it would be quite wise of you to not presume what I am capable of doing."

"Are you threatening me?"

Ryan gave her a pitying look. "Threaten?" He chuckled. "That would mean I actually have to find you even slightly threatening, Ver and sadly for you, I find you and the rest of your agents rather pitying. You serve your purpose well enough, of course, but do you really think you stand any chance against the supernatural world?" They may have a chance against those that occupied the Salvatore school, but against the likes of Klaus Mikaelson? They stood no chance. Klaus Mikaleson didn't survive all those centuries to be taken down by a bunch of wannabee supernatural hunters. "So, stop prying in my business and stand your ground, Miss Veronica. I shall contact you when I am back in Mystic Falls." And with that, leaving a frozen Veronica Greasley, he stalked away from the room.

* * *

Not for the first time since he had rejoined the Triad, Ryan wondered if all of the sacrifice he had made in the name of his father was even worth it. Who was to say that he wouldn't just get rid of him after he had what he wished? But no, that way of thinking would lead to a doom. He had to stay positive regardless of everything. "I've seen you before." It was Hope Mikaelson that was hoping to sit before him by the bar. "You didn't even reply before you went off. So, I want an apology."

She was drunk, if the way she was almost falling off her stool was to indicate anything. Before she could though, maybe by some reflex, he caught her.

Hope broke into a huge grin at the action, shaking her head somewhat amusingly. "You won't even talk to me, let alone let me see your face, but you stop me from falling? I never knew you were such a gentleman. Granted, I don't actually know you, but hoodie and sneakers aren't really something I would imagine a gentleman like yourself would wear."

Apparently, when Hope was drunk, she didn't stop talking. "You know, you remind me of somebody. He also rescued me from falling once. Though, that isn't saying much. Lately, every boy I meet seem to remind me of him. He is such an asshole, you know? Left the town and didn't speak a word to me since. I don't even know why I love him. You shouldn't harbor any ill warranted feelings for assholes, right? Oh, right. You aren't speaking to me. Figures. You guys are just the same."

"My daddy says I should forget all about him and move on, but that is easier said than done, you know? Not that he has any rights to speak, seeing as he waited for one woman to fall into his welcoming arms for years and years. But my father is a fine dude, in case you get the wrong impression. He may not seem like it, but he actually cares a lot, you know? Like a helluva lot." She giggled, throwing her head back. "I don't even know why I am telling you this. You are the guy who's refusing to talk to me, or even show his face. For all I know, you could be a serial killer." He shook his head in a way he hoped would indicate that no, he wasn't serial killer.

"No? That's what all serial killers say." She laughed, her laughter echoing through the bar. "Relax, I am just messing with you. I don't actually think you are a serial killer. Even if you were, I think I can handle you. I am a tribrid, you know? I don't think human serial killers would be that hard for me. But you ain't a serial killer. So, you don't need to worry. I would probably like, protect you from the serial killers. You don't look very strong. Are you offended? No, that's good. Men are so easily offended." She rolled her eyes, moving to take another drink before he stopped her, shaking his head. "Hey! That's my drink! If you want one, order it yourself, you dickhead!"

Ryan was probably more amused than he had any right to be. "You shouldn't drink." He spoke before he could think better of it, taking the glass away from her. "Are you even of age?"

Hope looked vaguely amused. "So, now you are speaking to me?" She asked. "You are not my father. You can't order me around." And then her face turned into the most spectacular expression as she eyed him suspiciously. "Do I know you? Have we met before? Your voice sounds really familiar." And then before he could even think of stopping her, her hand went to his hood to take them off. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth gaped open."Ryan?" She began, and then, "You motherfucker, you've been listening to me complain about you this whole time and you didn't say anything?" For a minute, Ryan wondered if he could convince her that it was her mind playing mind tricks on her. Probably not. "And hoodies, Ryan? Honestly. We all know they don't suit you at all. Haven't you learned your lesson at all?"

"You are drunk, Hope."

"Not drunk enough to not be able to recognize my almost boyfriend, thank you very much." She looked like she wished to either slam him across the bar or jump his bones. "You left me. Just like that. And I've waited for you two whole years and even then, you didn't come. But when you did come, you hadn't even bothered to give me a call? Instead you avoid me like a plague? Fuck you, Ryan! I hope you rot in hell."

"There's no such thing as hell, Hope."

"That ain't fucking important! What's important, Ryan, let me tell you is that I am fucking mad at you. So, if you please would stop looking at me like that, I would thank you very much."

He shifted in his seat. "Like what?"

"Like you don't think you have seen anyone prettier than me, like you are enjoying this."

"What can I say?" He casually said. "I am a bit of a masochist."

Hope sighed, almost as if in the defeat. "Why?" She asked. "Why didn't you call or visited me all those years? Did I matter so little to you?"

He sighed. "Because, whatever feelings I might have for you, I am in a rather complicated situation. Have been all my life. It's why I've told you that we can't happen. Somewhere in the future, maybe we can be together. Who really knows? But right now, Hope? I cannot allow you into my life right now."

"Complicated?" She laughed. "My life had been complicated all my life." She smiled. "I think we have that in common."

"I know." He whispered. At her confused look, he explained. "What supernatural doesn't know about Hope Mikaelson, the miracle child of Klaus Mikaelson; the hybrid king of New Orleans?"

She regarded him curiously. "What are you?"

"That is, a question for another time." He rose to his feet, lightly kissing Hope on the cheek. "Goodbye, Hope. We shall see each other again." And Hope watched him go with a somber expression on her face, her heart heaving in her chest with each step he took.


	11. Eleven

Hope Mikaelson hadn't slept that well. Her dreams had been haunting her, the memories of Ryan in that ridiculous hoodie and a pair of sneakers at the front of that bar too fresh on her mind. If she was being truthfully honest, she didn't know what to think. On one hand, she should be angered at him, for not seeking her out at the first chance, but on another, she was simply far too happy to see him back to ever be truly angry at him. Thus, Hope Mikaelson boarded the car with complicated feelings towards a man who was probably keeping far too many secrets from her than was his own good, in the car that was filled with loads of people who probably would have preferred to not have been forced into enclosed space with each other.

"Get your fucking feet off!" It was Lizzie Saltzman staring angrily at Landon, who was merely shooting her an equally annoyed looking glare. "They're in the way."

"Where would I put them then, huh? In case you haven't noticed, _Princess _, we hardly have any space to move right now."

Josie Saltzman watched them with a worried look on her face, sighed deeply under her breath as she looked down her lap, quietly eating a bag of chips as those two argued. "Are you going to do something about them?"

Hope shook her head. "Nope." She muttered. She had enough to deal with as it was without having to deal with Landon and Lizzie's inability to stay in one room without trying to break another's throat apart.

"They've been getting in those arguments awfully lot lately."

Hope agreed. "And you want to throw me between them?" Hope arched her eyebrows. "I don't think so, Jo. I don't want to die."

"You would just come back as a vampire." Josie reminded her.

"True, but still don't want to." Becoming vampire wasn't exactly on her list of things she wished to do right now. She moved her body closer to the front of the car, watching the way both Alaric and her dad were specifically trying to avoid having any contact whatsoever. Her father had his arms crossed across his chest as he looked into the distance. Alaric drove quietly as the music went on (to call it music was an insult to music) and on, torturing her ears. Caroline might have forced them into the car to get along, but that didn't mean they were actually going to do it. "Ric, can you change the music?"

Alaric frowned. "What's wrong with my music?"

"Everything." Hope and Lizzie chorused at the same time. They looked at each other with huge grin, Hope shaking her head in amusement.

"See, Alaric? Even the kids agree that you have an awful taste in music." Her dad jabbed purposefully with a rather smug smirk, turning to face Alaric for the first time since they took off.

"You don't have awful taste in music, Dad. Yours is just — different than all the others." Josie said, apparently failing to comfort Alaric, if the way Josie looked quite uncomfortable and wishing to escape at that moment was to indicate anything.

Alaric sighed deeply. "I may have an awful taste in music, Klaus, but at least I don't have the bloodshed of many on my hands."

Hope had a feeling this was going to get ugly, like really ugly. See? This was why she absolutely hated road trips. They always ended up in an argument or another. "Are you fucking serious? You really want to do this here?" Her dad breathed hard. "That may be so, Alaric, but at least no kids died on my watch. Tell me, exactly how many children died on your watch?"

The car took a sharp turn. Hope had to grasp to Josie to stop herself from falling.

"Because you murdered them!"

"That is a blatant accusation and you know it! I may have turned their lives around — that I would shamelessly admit — but murder them? I never did such a thing. It ain't my fault that they were prone to trouble, especially that girl, Elena Gilbert. Tell me, where were you when she died?"

The car took another turn. "Dad, stop."

But he wasn't listening.

"You have no right to talk to me this way after everything you have done!" Alaric barked in an anger. "I don't even know what Caroline sees in you to keep you around —,"

"You know what, Alaric? Maybe you should stop spending so much time with my daughter — and actually start caring what the fuck is going on in your daughters' lives. Do you even know why exactly Elizabeth jumped at that human girl during that football game? You don't, do you? And you call yourself a father!"

Hope took a deep antagonizing breath and then waved her hands around herself to shut their mouths. "You two are perfectly respectable adults who are behaving like such children. So, you two are not going to talk at all. And don't even think I won't tell Caroline what happened here. Now, drive."

* * *

"Ryan." It had been two years ago that Klaus Mikaelson had last seen him around his daughter. He thought he was going to die then and he had watched as his daughter swung around with a man that made her smile like sunshine. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Ryan looked as if he would very much like to be anywhere else but here now. "Klaus." He said, like somebody who knew far too well what that name meant in the supernatural world. "I am here for work."

Curious.

Quite curious indeed.

"I've always wondered. What does that work entail exactly?"

Ryan's shoulders tensed. "I am an agent." He said. "For an organization that takes down — what they deem to be troublesome supernatural beings."

So he did know about their world. Which made him wonder why exactly he had sought his daughter in the first place. "Did you know?" He asked. "About Hope?"

Ryan sighed. "When I met her? No. Of course, I knew of her. What supernatural doesn't? But I hadn't known she was Hope Mikaelson."

Klaus arched his eyebrows. "And?"

Ryan laughed like he thought all of this was very funny. "I don't give a shit if you go and create a bunch of hybrids, Klaus, if that's what you are asking. I know you have every reason to be wary of me so, seeing as almost every supernatural being had been after your daughter before she was even born, but I have far bigger problems at hand to care about something like that."

"Like?"

Ryan lifted his head to signal at something. "Like that mummy, for one."

Klaus turned to look at the mummy and back to Ryan, bewildered. "You are joking with me, right?" He asked. "A fucking mummy?"

Ryan picked a gun from the pockets of his pants. "I am afraid so, Klaus."

"How would a fucking gun be able to do anything, exactly?"

Ryan chuckled. "This is a special type of gun." He said. "You'll see." He signaled for him to follow. "Come on, let's follow the mummy." He wondered if he could get Caroline to agree to get him to stop teaching for few days. Because after this? He needed a strong drink.

* * *

"Apparently, there's a mummy going around, causing a mayhem." Her dad said with a rather disbelieving look on his face. But that wasn't where Hope's attention was at the moment. No, it was completely stolen by a man that was standing quietly by her father's side like a good, prodigal student.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" Alaric frowned at Ryan.

"Ryan Clarke." Ryan introduced himself with a small smile. He was back to wearing leather jackets and dark jeans. It suited him well. Especially the way the jeans clung to his body. "I am an agent for Triad Industries."

"Triad Industries?"

Ryan nodded his head. "We take down what we deem to be dangerous supernatural individuals." He explained, refusing to look at her in the eye. "I've come across Mr. Mikaelson while searching for one today."

Her dad made a face. "Don't sell our relationship so short, Ryan. It's unbecoming of you." Her dad practically cooed. Like really. He turned to face Alaric with a smug smirk. "This one is Hope's ex boyfriend. That's how I know him."

Alaric merely nodded his head, clearly not wanting to indulge to Klaus's bait.

Beside her, Lizzie made a face that clearly indicated that she was quite happy to find out her choice in men didn't always suck.

Josie merely pretended as if she hadn't heard a thing, glancing at Landon worryingly.

Landon was staring between her and Landon with a rather shattered look on his face. She couldn't quite deal with that right now. Instead, she focused on the task at hand. "So, how do we kill him?"

Ryan smirked. "We work together."

* * *

Landon Kirby remembered Ryan Clarke from two years ago very well. Sometimes, he would accompany Hope to the cafe Landon worked in and he would always stare at Landon as if there was something in him that he recognized, but was too hesitant to tell. He was the guy who had made Hope laugh like a literal sunshine, who was the reason of Hope's smiles. Landon Kirby thought he might just hate Ryan Clarke. Because standing in front of him now, Hope was making that same expression on her face she had two years ago when he had first seen them together, quickly turning to look away when Clarke turned her way with a rather regretful, bitter expression on his face.

Landon sighed deeply under his breath, wondering why exactly he was even here. All coming here had brought was a heartbreak. His heart felt like somebody had danced all over it with high heels thousands of times. Breaking himself from such thoughts, Landon focused back on their plan.

* * *

"You are going back?" Hope asked as she approached Ryan. "You know, with the mummy defeated and all?"

Ryan chuckled. "No, I have some time." He closed his eyes, looking as if he was enjoying the peace of the moment.

"Are you going to leave soon?" She asked, afraid.

He shook his head. "No, I have something to do here at Mystic Falls. I think I would stay here for quite a long time."

Hope finally breathed. "I am glad."

He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "I don't think you would very soon."

Hope moved to touch his arm. "Ryan, don't be silly. I would always be happy that you are here. Even if I am angry or frustrated with you, remember you are the one that I love." She didn't quite know what had made her so brave, but before she even knew what she was doing, she had moved to lightly kiss him on the lips. Ryan smiled against her lips, returning the favor even more sweetly, the bitter taste of coffee still on his lips.

He smiled at her somewhat regretfully when they moved apart. "So, Landon, huh?" She glared at him, frustrated with the change of subject. "I saw the way he was looking at you — longingly."

"It's nothing."

Ryan arched an eyebrow. "He looks like a good man. You deserve a good man."

Hope turned to him frustratingly. "You are a good man."

Ryan moved to jump to his feet. "There are still many things you don't know about me, sweetheart. Things that would probably make you hate me if you did."

"I could never hate you, Ryan."

He didn't look as if he believed her. "We'll see." He then walked away, waving her a goodbye. "See you soon, Hope." And Hope was left to wonder in a darkness, looking at the dark sky when a noise disrupted her peace.

Turning her head sharply towards the noise, Hope met Landon's disbelieving, wounded looking eyes. "Landon, wait —," But he had turned and went away before she could speak a word. Hope sighed deeply, looking down at her lap. It seemed her life was bound to be full of dramatics.


	12. Twelve

From the moment she could remember, Elizabeth Saltzman's dream was to be Miss Mystic Falls just like her mother. There was no way she was ever going to give that up just because her sisters were going against her. If anything, it was even more reason to show them exactly what she was capable of. Now, ten years old Elizabeth Saltzman's dream date included a fancy dress, her mother watching over her and one Jed Lockwood. She wasn't going to let her pride be in the way of her childhood dream. Which was why Lizzie had stopped Jed mid practice and promptly informed him, "You are going to be my date for Miss Mystic Falls."

Jed frowned deeply to his brow, obviously very much confused. "I am?" He stalked after her as she turned on her heel to head for her room to select a dress. "Wait — Lizzie! You can't just spring that on me and leave! What do you mean I am going to be your date — would you fucking stop walking and actually answer me?"

Lizzie sighed deeply under her breath, turning to face her former friend with her arms crossed across her chest. "Listen. I intend to fulfill every part of my childhood plan to be Miss Mystic Falls, including having you as my partner. I don't care if we haven't spoken a civil word to one another in ages. My day is going to turn out exactly the way I have planned it when I was a child. You are not going to ruin this for me. Understand?" With that, she stalked away, leaving a very bewildered looking Jed Lockwood behind.

* * *

_"Look, I know you've said that we really shouldn't be together or something like that, but be my date for Miss Mystic Falls competition? I can't imagine going with anybody else." _Hope wrote on her phone and quickly pressed send before she could think better of it and breathed heavily under her breath, letting an excited cry out as she looked at the dress Lizzie had presented in front of her.

"It's beautiful." She held the material in her hands, practically jumping with excitement. "Thank you, Lizzie." She lifted her head to look at her friend, "Are you quite sure you don't want to wear this?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I have the dress my mother wore for her Miss Mystic Falls competition."

"And you're going with Jed?" Hope asked uncertainly, wondering if that was such a good idea.

Lizzie gave her a warning glare. "Don't even start. Believe me, I don't like it much myself. But I have every intention of fulfilling my childhood dream. And sadly for me, Jed Lockwood had a very prominent role in it when I was ten." She said, looking like she was slowly slipping into memory before she pulled herself off it. "Though, I would be happy to know that I am not the only one who is going with somebody they wouldn't have gone with if the circumstances were any different. You won't guess who Josie is going with."

Rather dramatically, Hope gasped. "No way!" She let out a disbelieving laugh. "Penelope Park?"

Lizzie merely hummed understandingly in the reply. "Yep." She said. "She's going with Miss Satan."

Hope stared confusingly at her best friend. "But why?" She asked. "Wasn't she telling us just now how much she loathed Penelope? Now, they're best buddies?"

Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have any room to judge. She's not the only person going to the competition with her ex, remember?"

She stared, finally feeling the courage to ask. "Why did you guys break up anyway?"

Lizzie's smile was somewhat bitter and regretful when she spoke. "He hurt me." She whispered. "And I hurt him right back. Things were said that couldn't be taken back and I just, couldn't stand feeling that way anymore. So, I broke it up with him."

Hope nodded her head thoughtfully. "Maybe it's the chance to fix that. Maybe you can't be lovers anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't be friends. I remember you two from before — you, Jed and Penelope were inseparable together. To be truthfully honest, a part of me was always jealous of you three."

Lizzie laughed dryly at the reminder. "I don't like to remember that Penelope and I were ever friends, to be honest. Especially with her plotting against me, planning my immediate ruin." She bit into her lip hard, looking at her with glassy eyes. "I am glad we are friends, Hope. So fucking glad." Hope gazed at her friend with a wide, beaming smile.

Hope pulled her into a warm hug. "Me too, Liz." She whispered against her neck. "Me too."

* * *

"Mom, are you sure?" Josie asked her mother with excited eyes.

The dress was simply beautiful. Everything she had dreamed of since she was a child when she thought of the Miss Mystic Falls competition. And it was completely her own.

Caroline breathed with a small, tight smile. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but with everything that happened on the day, I didn't quite have the chance." Josie remembered her birthday. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

Josie was feeling a little too much at the moment. With teary eyes, she hugged her mother tightly around the back. "Mom, I love it so much." Her mother smiled, patting her on the back. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, honey."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson stared at the necklace that was swiftly locked around her neck with starry, excited eyes. "It belonged to your mother." Her dad explained. "From what I hear, it passed down the Marshall line for generations and generations. Now, it belongs to you. Remember that you are every part Mashall as you are a Mikaelson."

Hope opened her mouth to reply, to say how grateful she was that he had gifted the ornament to her (a piece of the mother she had so wronged in her last days) but found herself unable due to the fact that her phone just vibrated in her pocket. Pulling her phone out, she opened the message she had just received. _"It's not a good idea, Hope." _It said. _"But I will come. If that's what's going to make you happy. Pick you up at six?" _

Her dad glanced at her with gleaming, almost excited eyes. But he didn't comment on the message. Instead, he asked, "Did Elizabeth tell you where exactly that dress came from?" He signaled towards the dress that laid casually on top of the bed.

Hope shook her head, turning sharply towards him in a curiously.

Her dad chuckled excitingly like a small child, smiling at the memory. "That's the dress I gave Caroline for the Mikaelson Family Ball shortly after I first met her. She looked so stunning in that dress, so beautiful. Full of light, of passion. I was immediately taken away with her."

Hope looked at the dress, gazed at the blue material in the new light. It was an important piece of the past to her father and today, she was going to wear it while dancing with the man she loved. She felt honored. Delighted even. "Dad, are you going to marry her?" She gazed at him hopefully, smiling.

Her dad smiled, his smile hesitant. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Alaric appeared by the door, looking at Lizzie. "Sweetheart, you look amazing."

Lizzie turned to her dad quite sharply, glaring. "Now you've decided to remember we exist?" She crossed her arms across her chest with a deep frown on her face. "Where were you the past few weeks — hell, last few years? You can't just spring up here, expecting us to behave as if everything is normal once again. You don't have the right."

Josie stared between her twin sister and their dad worryingly across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lizzie." She whispered in the warning, but didn't do anything to stop her sister. After all, it wasn't exactly like her dad had been the dad of the year these past few years. Not since Hope came into the picture. Don't get her wrong. She loved her best friend like another sister, but that didn't stop her from feeling bitter every time her dad chose to spend time with her than with her or her sister. It made her angry at him. It made her angry at the world. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world.

"Elizabeth." Alaric started, but was interrupted when Lizzie continued, not even giving him chance to explain himself.

"Do you know how I have felt those past few years, knowing my father chose my best friend over his own children over and over again? Do you even know what the other students say about you two? Do you even care?" Lizzie's face twisted in the pain as she shook her head stubbornly, as if she couldn't even bear to look at him in the face. "You know what? I don't even want to know. Get out of our room."

Alaric turned to Josie. "Josette." He called.

Josie closed her eyes shut in the pain for a minute and opened it once more, glaring at him. Her heart felt heavy in her chest at that moment, staring at her father who didn't feel much like father. "Growing up, I always felt like I lived with a single mom. Because my father was nowhere to be seen. Because he didn't take the time to spend time with us." She turned to him sharply with teary eyes. "Do you know how that feels? You don't, do you? If you did, you wouldn't have done it to us. So, please, Alaric, while we are asking you kindly, get out of our room. We don't want you here — in our lives."

"I've lost you two, did I?" He asked — it was more like a statement, though, his face looking bitter and regretful for the first time in a very long time. "I am sorry, Josie."

Josie nodded her head, her chest heaving with a pain every minute she spent looking at him.

Lizzie took a decisive step in front of their dad. "Get out." She snapped. "You've hurt us enough times already. But you know what? You won't get another chance." Looking at them both regretfully, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Lizzie slammed the door after him. "Good riddance." She sighed deeply and maybe there was something on Josie's face that pained Lizzie, Maybe Lizzie felt just as hurt, but whatever the reason, Lizzie pulled her into a tight, painful hug and breathed into her neck, a little drops of tears falling on the skin around her neck. "Fuck him." Lizzie whispered against the crone of her neck. "We already have Mom. We don't need him."

* * *

"Hey." Ryan whispered in the fancy looking, specifically tailored one piece suit he was wearing with a wolfish grin on his face. "You look stunning." In her long, blue dress that only brought out her eyes in the most unique way possible, Hope Mikaelson looked absolutely stunning. Even more than the usual.

Hope breathed heavily at him, grinning widely as she fell into his arms, burying her face against his neck and simply breathing, as if she was memorizing the feel of him in her arms. "You came." She sounded almost disbelieving when she told him so, her lips brushing against his ears softly, making him shiver delightfully in the response.

He reluctantly pulled away from her with a small smile. "You didn't think I would?" He asked, disbelieving. He didn't think he would deny her anything she wanted, if he was being entirely honest, as long as it meant making her happy — a fact that was endangering his plans more and more as each day passed. Something his father would punish him for in the time.

She bit into her lip hard, grinning. "I wasn't exactly sure."

Shaking his head in a slight amusement, he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

Jed Lockwood remembered the day he lost his mother very well. He had never known his father. The man had died long before Jed was even born. So, Jed grew up only with a mother to keep him a company and sometimes, his cousin Tyler would come to visit, but before long, he was also dead. It always seemed as if his life was accompanied by death. When his mother died because of the cancer, Jed didn't quite know how to handle it well. In fact, he didn't handle it at all. He pretended it didn't happen and snapped at anybody who reminded him of what had happened, including his own girlfriend. It had been what had eventually lost him Liz. Something he would be forever be regretful of. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Lizzie Saltzman stalked down the stairs purposefully, her legs stomping on the ground hard with each move she made. "Shut up." She looked quite pissed off.

Jed glanced at her questioningly, arching his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Lizzie sighed under her breath, shaking her head. "Sorry, Jed. It's not you that I am upset with — it's my dad. It's just so frustrating." She lifted her head to glance at him pleadingly. "Can we just forget it? He'd ruined enough things in my life. I am not going to let him ruin another thing for me."

Jed nodded his head in the understanding. "Roger." He offered her his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"Jo." In her short, dark dress, Josie Saltzman looked absolutely beautiful. She walked down the stairs uncertainly, somewhat begrudgingly before she was standing in front of her, the woman Penelope Park loved. Penelope remembered the first time she had met Josie. It had been quite a spectacular day. It had been snowing hard and Elizabeth was pulling her towards a small girl with puffy, reddened cheeks, _"Nell, meet my sister Josie." _Elizabeth had said, obviously playing the matchmaker. _"She's been sick these past days. That's why you haven't seen her around." _And Penelope didn't think she had seen anyone more beautiful than Josette Saltzman.

Since then, Penelope was quite taken with the other witch, to the point she had started to hate her own best friend for the way she had treated her. Something Jed didn't take too kindly to, if the way he spoke to her was to indicate anything. Sometimes, during the late nights when she would watch Elizabeth with Hope Mikaelson, she thought she missed the way the three of them were before, but then she would remember the way Elizabeth treated — continued to treat Josie and she would loathe her once again. It was a painful progress, but one she went through almost every day.

"Penelope." Josie breathed with a reluctant, tight smile.

Penelope smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

"They're about to announce the winners. Where have you been?"

Josie breathed hard, feeling her chest heaving painfully in a disappointment. "I was getting the note that Penelope wrote me." She explained. She's leaving the school."

Lizzie chuckled, though maybe she was imagining it, but there was something fake about the way she laughed. It made her think despite how she acted, she didn't want Penelope to leave either. Sometimes, it was quite hard to remember the two of them were best friends with the way they acted towards each other. "Oh, yeah, I knew that." She said. "I overheard Dad talking to her parents."

Josie glared at her with sinking chest, shaking her head at her twin sister in the disbelief. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes somewhat dramatically. "The devil's exorcising herself from our lives." She said. "That's good news. Why are you acting all annoyed?"

"I can't believe this." Josie gasped hard, staring at her sister with teary eyes. "She's been telling me all along, but I could never hear it. You never consider anybody's feelings but your own."

Lizzie stared at her. "What?" She gasped. "That isn't fair."

She stared. "Isn't it?" She shook her head and stalked away, leaving Lizzie's heart broken and shattered.

* * *

Jed Lockwood returned to Lizzie's side after having talked to Alaric about the family situation he had back at home, only for Lizzie to fall into his arms with shaking shoulders. "Jo hates me." She whispered. "Penelope is leaving and Jo hates me."

Nell.

Of course.

A sudden irritation ran through him at the thought of his other former best friend. "Lizzie, come on, she doesn't hate you." Lizzie pulled apart from him with teary eyes. "She may be upset right now, but sooner or later, she would forgive you. Come on, be serious. It's Jo." Josie always forgave Lizzie for everything. It was their thing.

Lizzie looked thoughtful as she stared at him. "I don't think she will." She said. "Not this time."

* * *

"Without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline Forbes read. "From the Salvatore School, Miss Josie Saltzman." But with the sudden news of Penelope's abandonment heaving on her, Josie didn't feel the happiness she had always imagined she would since she was a small child. In fact, it was with teary eyes and shaking shoulders she received the crown. Upon seeing her, Hope rushed from Ryan's arms and hugged her instead, and Josie cried and cried until she couldn't anymore.

"It's going to be fine, Jo." She whispered. "It's going to be fine." But Josie wondered, how could she ever be fine again with Penelope gone?

* * *

"You weren't gonna say goodbye?" With the crown still on her head, Josie glanced tearfully at Penelope.

Penelope chuckled. "I did, in my letter." She said. "Which I'm guessing you finally read."

"Belgium?"

Penelope nodded her head. "My mom got a job." She said. "And there's a great witch-only school, so I don't have to deal with wolves or vamps or Elizabeth."

Josie stared pleadingly at her. "Penelope." She whispered. "Don't leave."

"You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me one reason to stay. Instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing on purpose, always putting yourself second. My heart can't take it. And I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next."

Josie frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the pens I was using to spy?" She began, "This records all of it. It's basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore School. And I want you to read what your dad wrote about something called the Merge."

Josie shook her head, frowning. "I don't understand."

Penelope smiled at her knowingly, grasping her face softly. "Well, you will." She said. "One day, you will understand why I did everything I did." She leaned down to kiss her without any restrictions, her kiss reminding her of everything they've shared throughout the years. Slowly, Penelope pulled away. "I love you, Jo-Jo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."

* * *

When Ryan turned to leave after having walked her to her room, Hope spoke with teary eyes, stopping him mid walk. Imagining spending the rest of the night alone on the day that was supposed to be one of the most special days of her life, Hope found it far too painful. "Don't leave, Ryan."

Immediately in the response, his shoulders tensed and he turned towards her with a somewhat bitter look on his face. "Hope, we —," But she didn't — couldn't let him to continue.

She put a finger in front of his lips, promptly shutting him up. "Don't say you cannot. Not today. Can't you allow me this one day?" She looked at him pleadingly with teary eyes.

He didn't say a word. Instead, he choose to reply with a long, painful kiss on her lips. Responding in kind, Hope pulled him into her room and into the bed, closing the door after him, her hands running through his short, dark hair. It was as soft as she had imagined through the long days she spent imagining this exact thing. "Please." She whimpered when they broke apart to breathe, eyes meeting in the dark. Smiling somewhat bitterly at her, as if he knew something she didn't, he obliged her request.

* * *

"So, you're just going to leave after having broken my relationship with my twin sister." Elizabeth's face twisted into an angered frown, her arms crossed across her chest as she stood beside Jed Lockwood who was wearing a rather nice suit, his face indifferent as he looked at her. "How typical of you, Nell."

Penelope stopped mid walk to face her former best friends, glancing at them softly.

Nell.

Penelope chuckled lightly at the nickname. It had been such a long time since Lizzie had called her that. It was almost pleasant. "You know me, Liz." She said. "I love making a scene. Couldn't leave without one." She waved her hands around herself dramatically, clicking her tongue.

"You are such a fucking bitch, you know that, right?" Lizzie's face softened slightly in the response, all the anger forgotten for a moment.

Penelope smiled. "Right back at you."

Lizzie sighed heavily under her breath, staring at her quite tiredly. "I don't want to fight with you when you are leaving, Nell." She said. "So, just — good luck. Don't you dare to come back if you know what's good for you."

It was more than she had expected from Lizzie, considering what she had done. "Stay together." She told them, almost pleading. "Our trio of musketeers can't break up once again."

"Exactly because of whom did it break the first time?" Jed snapped, glaring at her angrily, obviously not sharing Lizzie's truce of the moment.

Penelope smiled. "I will miss you too, Jed."

He sighed slightly under his breath, looking quite tired of everything. "Come here." He said and hugged her around her shoulders and Penelope let herself sigh at the touch of a brother she never had. "If you tell anyone I hugged you, I would deny it with a passion."

Penelope laughed as she pulled apart from her. "We all know you have a soft heart under all that rough facade, Jed."

Lizzie laughed in the agreement, but stopped immediately at the glare Jed gave her, her face twisting into an indifference. "Goodbye, Nell." Lizzie grasped her hand once in a farewell, grinning. "When we meet again, just remember that I would probably try to strangle you to the death. This truce between us? Completely temporary."

Penelope smiled. "I know." At that moment, a part of her wished she hadn't ruined their friendship for Josie. She remembered the way they used to be before Josie. They've been inseparable. But then Penelope remembered everything she had shared with Josie and decided that in the end, it had been worth it all. "Goodbye, Lizzie."

* * *

"So, where do we stand, Liz?" Jed Lockwood asked, staring at Elizabeth Saltzman. "This day was fine and all, but what's going to happen tomorrow morning?"

Lizzie took a deep, painful breath as she turned to face Jed. "Let's give it a try." She whispered. "Let's try being friends again." It was too painful having to pretend she hated him. So, now, they wouldn't. Whether may happen in the future, at least they'll go through it together.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Klaus Mikaelson forced himself on his feet, opening the front door. Josette Saltzman stood in front of him with shaking shoulders, tears falling down her eyes. She didn't look too surprised to see him in her mother's room.

She didn't speak for what seemed like a long time, staring at the distance with a frozen look on her face.

"Josie?" Caroline stepped out from bathroom, looking worried as Josie started on her feet, falling into her mother's arms.

"Mom, Penelope is gone." She whispered and cried in her mother's arms. Caroline bit into her lip hard, hugging her tight as she cried. Staring at them once, Klaus closed the foor after him to give them some space.


	13. Thirteen

This Sunday morning, Hope Mikaelson awoke to an empty bed and open window, the wind blowing through her room, chilling her to the core.

Fucking Ryan. He should have closed the window before he went off. _ I would talk to you later, but I have an early work today; _the note he had left on her counter had said. Sighing, she had brushed her teeth and walked into the shared kitchen where Lizzie was cooking something with an awfully cheery smile for somebody who was fighting with their twin sister and Jed Lockwood was watching, looking quite uncertain that whatever she was doing would work.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie cooking was a miracle itself. She couldn't cook to save her life. It was Josie who had spent many mornings with Caroline, cooking one thing or another.

"Hope, just the person I wanted to see! Come on, help me to prepare banana cream pie."

Hope arched her eyebrows at her almost sister questioningly. "Banana cream pie?" She asked, bewildered. "Why?"

"So, I can make Josie forgive me for the whole Nell — I mean, Penelope thing." She beamed excitingly and Hope exchanged anxious glances with Jed Lockwood, both of them knowing full well this wasn't going to end well.

"Right. Obviously." Hope awkwardly smiled and turned to Jed, "Have you heard from Rafael?"

Apparently, Rafael was still a sort of sore subject for Jed. Which now that she thought about it, was understandable. He did got his spot as an alpha get stolen by a basically amateur. It wouldn't go well on his track record. "No." He shook his head. "But I do have to meet with him later. So, if you have anything to say to him, I can rely it to him."

Hope smiled. "Thanks, Jed." She said. "Can you ask him about Landon? He's been avoiding me." Since he had witnessed her kiss with Ryan, it was like every time she went to seek him out and explain, he wasn't there or went running off, saying something about an important business he had to attend.

Jed nodded his head curtly. "Don't mention it." He then signaled his head towards Lizzie. "She's been up all morning. Went through five failed attempts of cooking. So, you'd probably end up doing it for her, Mikaelson. You know how Lizzie is with cooking."

"Why can't you?"

Jed gave her a slight, throaty laugh as if he thought that was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard in his whole life. "You do realize who you are speaking to, right? From our friend group, Penelope was the only one who could do anything remotely close to cooking. Lizzie and me? Don't even mention it. We were just so awful at it. Always ended up in a trashcan. So, before we turned thirteen, we just decided to give it up altogether."

Hope chuckled at the story. She could just imagine Jed and Lizzie glaring grudgingly at Penelope because she was the only one who managed to somehow cook something remotely edible. Suddenly, Jed's phone beeped and Jed quickly picked it up, "Yes, it's Jed. Uhuh. Understood. I would be there in few minutes after picking it up, Ms. C."

"What does my mom want?" Lizzie asked.

"She wants me to pick up something from the library." He bid them farewell, doing a mock salute and went off, stalking away.

After he was gone, Hope grinned widely at Lizzie. "So, you are friends again?"

"After Penelope left, we decided we should give us another try. Be friends again." She smiled. "We've always been better friends than lovers anyway." Lizzie clicked her tongue, smirking. "And what's up with you? Suddenly, you just disappeared."

Hope bit her lips hard, resisting the urge to smile at her friend and failed, beaming quite happily. "I've slept with Ryan."

Lizzie's eyes widened and she gasped in the surprise, smacking her playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up!" She dragged her by the hand to the stool by the counter. "Forget about cooking. Tell me everything. I want every detail. It's not every day Hope Mikaelson loses her virginity. Oh, I know! We should like, celebrate!"

Hope laughed, throwing her head back. And she did as she was told. She told her everything.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Jed dropped the books he was holding when upon entering Miss Caroline's office, he caught the sight of Damon Salvatore standing there. "He can't be here!" Rage flew through his body so suddenly he was shocked and Jed resisted the urge to murder the man right there in front of Caroline.

Jed knew Damon Salvatore very well. Remembered the way Georgina Lockwood had caught him by the head and told him, _ "Listen, Jed. If you meet a man named Damon Salvatore, don't let him get away. He is the man who murdered my husband — your father. Do not let him get away." _

Caroline glared at Damon Salvatore hard and turned her head towards Jed, forcing a pleasant smile. "Damon was just leaving, Mr. Lockwood." She then glared again at Damon Salvatore. "Aren't you, Damon?"

Damon Salvatore glared right back. "All I am saying, Caroline, is that you should stop ignoring Elena's calls. If you didn't, she wouldn't have sent me here and we wouldn't have to go through this whole unpleasant ordeal in the first fucking place." He then turned to Jed, glancing back at Caroline. "Also Lockwood? You never told me that Tyler had a kid."

Caroline breathed, apparently resisting the urge to smack him across the face. "Because he didn't." She forced a smile. "Jed here is Mason's son." _ You know, the one you so cruelly murdered, _her eyes seemed to say.

Damon frowned. "Right, Mason. Totally forgot about him, if I am being entirely honest. How is he, by the way?"

"You — murdered — him, you dickhead." He spat the words sharply, feeling the rage surging in him even more sharply than before. Jed started on his feet towards the man, but found himself suddenly held back by Klaus, forcing him back by the arms. "Let me go, Mr. K! I said let me go! I have to —," But Klaus was far too strong for him. Hybrid strength, probably.

"He isn't worth losing your soul over, Jed." Klaus whispered, but there was hidden meaning behind his words. _ Now's not the time, _ he seemed to say, _ you will have your revenge, but not today. _

"Klaus." Damon started, chuckling. "Never pegged you for a teacher, if I am being entirely honest. Doesn't suit the whole big bad wolf persona you are far too well known for."

"Well, I've never pegged you for a live in husband either. How's dear Elena, by the way? Still unfortunately alive?"

"Despite your numerous efforts, she is still alive, yes." Damon was uncomfortable now. He could apparently hear the threat of Elena's life in his comment. "I should probably get going." He said and then turned on his heel, patting Klaus on the shoulder as he went off. "Good to see you two. I would say hello to Elena for you."

"Mr. K, he —," He breathed hard against Klaus's shoulder, remembering far too well how alive Damon Salvatore appeared, how happy he looked when his father was long dead because of him.

It made him feel so fucking angry.

"I know, Jed." Klaus reassured him. "I know."

* * *

Fucking Damon Salvatore appearing out of nowhere like that.

Fucking Georgina Lockwood, telling her son things he shouldn't know at such a young age. Caroline Forbes stalked down the hallway with Klaus quick on her feet, following after her. "Caroline, love, calm down." He stopped her mid walk and Caroline turned to him, breathing hard.

"I just hate him _ so _ much." Caroline had since she was a teenager, since he had taken away her freedom and abused her so cruelly. But of course, she couldn't tell Klaus that. He would go to murder him before she could even say anything to stop him.

Elena would never forgive her if Klaus killed her _ sweet, darling _ husband because of Caroline. Honestly, the thought of her former best friend with Damon made her wish to vomit. One would think she would be used to the idea of them together. Apparently not.

"Stefan died for Damon. Stefan loved Damon more than he ever did me." Which wasn't really saying anything, if she was being honest.

Even if she had agreed to marry him, Caroline always did feel as if she was second to everyone in Stefan's life. Elena. Damon. Fucking Katherine. She was their replacement. It was how he had made her feel like, but because she loved him, she had ignored the feeling and smiled the pain away.

"It's going to be alright, love." He pulled her into a hug and Caroline shivered, closing her eyes shut, happy enough to stay in his arms for a moment.

* * *

If anybody asked Landon, getting kidnapped by bunch of dudes in fancy suits, including the boyfriend of the girl Landon he had crush on, wasn't exactly on Landon's top list of the things he wished to do before eventually dying. "Is Hope aware that you are one of the bad guys?"

Ryan Clarke glanced at him like he thought he was so adorable. "No one's watching us now." He simply said, completely ignoring his question.

"Look, I already told the other guys I don't know anything. You can kill me, but I'm part phoenix, so I'm just gonna come back to life in a burst of flames, and there's gonna be a lot of ash to clean up. And after I come back, I'm not gonna know anything."

"I'm not here to interrogate you, Landon." Hope's boyfriend told Landon, smirking far too knowingly than Landon was entirely comfortable with. "In fact, I'm here so you can finally get some answers."

"When they created the locks to Malivore, they also created decoys so no one would know which three artifacts were the real thing. I think you might be able to help me with one of these artifacts calling to you? Like a whisper, an itch?"

Landon glared at him. Like seriously? Did he think he was so foolish? "A: I don't feel anything. And B: even if I did, I'm not helping the people who kidnapped me."

Hope's boyfriend chuckled as if he found him absolutely hilarious. "Oh, this isn't for , they want these artifacts to stay hidden. To be clear, I want to toss them into the pit and unlock Malivore."

Landon breathed hard in a complete disbelief. "Wow. Thanks for being honest. That's — refreshing. But now I'm really not going to help you." Why was Hope even interested in this guy? He was obviously a bad news.

"I'll tell you a story."

* * *

After Lizzie had gone running to her room, Hope glared at Josie. "Look, Jo, I know you are mad at her, but she's still your sister and she really needs your help."

"Why?" Josie snapped. "She did this to herself."

Hope gasped at Josie in the disbelief. "What? She can't control her brain chemistry."

"She can choose to take her medication." Only someone who didn't know what it was like to go through one would say something like that. Medications were good and all, but not everyone liked to feel numb. And those medications? They made you feel numb. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling. "She hasn't taken it since we saw her mom, because she doesn't like the way that it makes her feel."

"So she tried magical bracelets and releasing her inner bitch and then distracting herself with Miss Mystic Falls, but all of that is just delaying the inevitable. Letting her crash is the only way anything will ever change." Having said that, Josie stalked off, leaving Hope helpless and completely at loss to what she should do.

* * *

So, it would be an understatement of the century to say that Landon was really, really fucking overwhelmed. His father was basically a mud? Hope's darling boyfriend that she was so in love with, enough to forget all about him once he showed up, was actually his half brother? Way too overwhelmed.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Would you believe you?"

"Probably not." Ryan Clarke chuckled, lifting his head to meet his eyes. "Then again, I've never stolen an artifact without even knowing why I did it. The knife and the urn were both part of the spell that dissolved him. But since he was immortal —,"

Landon interrupted him. "Nothing's immortal."

"There's always a loophole."

"Nature creates a 's Intro to Magical History. I've been taking it for, like, a week."

Ryan looked quite impressed. Apparently, he did take him for a fool. "Very good. But until that loophole could be found, they bound him with three locks. Created three decoys. It can only be unlocked by Malivore's blood, so they hid them far away. I've been able to track down where the last four artifacts are. Now I need you to tell me which is the real lock so we can set him free."

* * *

"What do you want?" Lizzie glared at her twin sister angrily.

"I came to get some stuff, but I guess I'll come back later."

Lizzie brushed it off. "No, it's fine. Take whatever you need. Don't worry about me."

"Are you kidding me? All I've ever done is worry about you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh, here we go. The whole _ I'm tired of being in Lizzie's shadow _speech? Well, guess what. Codependency takes two people."

"Yes, I'm awful and needy, but deep down, you're happy to hide and let me be the one that they hate because you're too scared to be yourself. You are as much a part of this cycle as I am."

"You're upset. I'll come back for the part where you beg me to forgive you." Josie started to turn away when Lizzie rose to her feet and cast the spell.

"Descanto!"

"Reboundus!" Lizzie fell back against the bed, staring shockingly at her twin sister. Looking at what she had done, Josie ran off.

* * *

Josie Saltzman stared at her parents with a complete look of disbelief. "So, one of us is gonna have to kill the other one?" She was, however, trying her hardest to not acknowledge her father. Unless he apologized, there was no way she was going to forgive him just like that.

"More like absorb." Her mom began, "When Gemini twins turn , the Merge will determine who will lead the coven. And only one will survive."

Lizzie stared. "But if there's no one left from the Gemini coven."

Alaric shook his head. "No, it goes deeper than that."

"It's a curse, right?" Josie asked. "A curse on the Gemini twins?"

"I know I should have told you sooner."

"We both should have." Caroline admitted regretfully.

"I just didn't know when." Alaric continued, completely ignoring her mother. "When do you tell your children something like that?"

* * *

_ Jed, _

_ When you come home, we have something important to discuss. It's about Rafael Waithe. There's something you need to know. Something your mother haven't told you. _

_ Your Uncle, Gabriel _

Jed Lockwood held the letter in his hands firmly, his chest sinking. What connection would Rafael possibly have to his family? Jed wasn't entirely sure he wished to know.

He had a very bad feeling. He didn't like the feeling a bit. Because when he had one, he was always so fucking right.

* * *

"I am sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve that."

"I am sorry for not telling you about Nell." Lizzie told Josie right back. "I should have. I know that now."

Josie merely smiled in the reply, grasping her twin's hand.

"Now that's all over and done with, latest gossip." She turned to Hope. "Hope, anything you wish to tell our sister?"

Hope smiled anxiously. "I've lost my virginity."

Josie's eyes almost bulged out. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josie stared, almost in a hurt.

"In case you haven't noticed, you were in no state for a gossip." Hope reminded her. "You were far too busy getting angry."

Josie clicked her tongue. "Right." She said, awkward.

"I am friends with Jed again." Lizzie told her twin sister, beaming.

Josie stared at her, her mind running through memories of the years past.

_ It was a few years ago, back before Hope was a part of their gang. Lizzie was leaning against Jed, sitting on his lap, laughing at something he had said. Jed arched his eyebrows amusingly at Lizzie and he went for a kiss which Lizzie gladly returned as she moved to put her arms around his shoulders. _

_ Penelope exchanged knowing glances with Josie. "Isn't it sort of disgusting how chummy they are?" _

_ Josie chuckled. "He makes her happy. It's good enough for me." _

_ "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them like siblings I've never had, but enough PDA." She waved her hands around herself dramatically, her eyes bulging out hilariously. "They make me feel like such a third wheel." _

_ Josie laughed. "That must suck." She noted. _

_ Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, like a helluva lot." Penelope stared at Josie, her eyes suddenly darkening. "Say, do you want to get out of here?" _

Suddenly, Josie returned to the reality. She forced on a smile. "You two are going to date again?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, we are just going to stay friends." She smiled tightly, her smile forced. "To be honest, I don't think I could ever be like that with him ever again. And not just because of all the arguments we had then, but also because all the passion and longing I felt then, it's all gone."

Josie nodded her head in an understanding. "Where's Ryan?" She asked Hope.

Hope shrugged. "He would probably contact me later on." She said. "Now, you know what we need?" She asked. "Girls' night out."

* * *

Ethan Fell took another sip of the drink he had, feeling the headache coming in. "I am going off. There's this really cute guy and I think he's eyeing me." Maya told him, winking smugly. He really should have known that would be what Maya would be up to.

Ever since she broke up with her boyfriend, Maya had been hopping off one guy to another. It wasn't exactly heathy, but who was Ethan to judge Maya? He had spent his days drinking when Jane dumped him that fine Monday evening last month.

Now, however, he was perfectly fine and totally tagging along with his sister to bars and nightclubs. Their mother probably wouldn't approve, but she was also too busy dealing with the whole Matt Donavan thing back at the police station. So, they could do whatever they wanted right now. After the documents needed for the switch was all resolved with, though, they would no longer have that freedom.

Ethan made a face at Maya. "A) Ew. Too much information, Maya. That's one of those things I don't want to know about my older sister. B) I don't care. I am not mother. Do what you want without restrictions."

Maya rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't be dramatic, dude."

"Are you honestly calling me dude?" Ethan stared at his sister amusingly. "Are you drunk?"

Maya made a face as if to say, _ isn't that obvious, dude? _"Duh." She said, patting him on the shoulder. "I will see you in a bit, Ethan. Don't get kidnapped." And then she went off, winking seductively to a tall guy in a dark, leather jacket.

"Very funny, Maya."

When did she even manage to get drunk? They haven't even been here for a hour.

Suddenly, somebody sat beside him. Somebody clearly feminine and attractive. "Is there a water I can order?" She was a small brunette who wore a dress she clearly wasn't entirely comfortable with, her brown eyes skidding through the bar for a sign of that much needed water.

"This is a nightclub." The bartender said, as if he thought she was a fool to even ask that.

The girl nodded her head. "Right." She said. "Of course." And then , as if only noticing him, she turned to him with a small, tight smile. "Didn't anyone tell you it's awfully rude to stare at somebody they don't know?"

Ethan made a face. "Must have missed the memo." He smiled softly at her. "I am Ethan Fell. Officially new to the town and also officially smitten with a pretty girl in the bar."

"Josie Saltzman." She smiled at him and this time, it was actually genuine. "And you are awfully blunt."

"Blame the drink."

"You aren't drunk."

He arched his eyebrow. "How would you know? I could be drunk right now."

Josie Saltzman crossed her arms across her chest, looking quite smug. "Just because I am not drinking right now, doesn't mean I never do. I know far too well how drunk person behaves. And you, Mr. Fell, aren't one."

"You are right. I am not drunk." He grinned boyishly at her. "But I am smitten. That part is very much true. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"I'd bet you tell that to all the girls." Josie laughed.

Ethan stared at her in the disbelief. "Are you really not aware of how beatiful you are, Josie Saltzman?"

"I—," Joise began, looking quite taken back, but was interrupted when somebody called her name.

"Josie!" It was a tall blonde, running to Josie's side with an excited grin. "There you are! I was looking everywhere —," She looked between them both with even wider grin. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Ethan bluntly said, quite irritated.

At the same time, Josie shook her head with a forced, tight smile. "Not at all." She said, hopping to her feet. "Come on, let's go. Hope must be dying right now, from all the boys that must be falling to their knees in front of her." She practically dragged the blonde to the dance floor, looking back at him once before disappearing.

"Who was that?" Maya appeared by his side, smirking smugly at him.

Ethan grinned quite exitingly at his sister, pointedly finishing his drink. "A pretty girl in the bar."


	14. Fourteen

If Jeremy Gilbert was to be entirely honest with himself, he didn't really have a very lucky life. Not that any of his friends had one, but he was just saying, his life wasn't definitely easier than any of them. He had misluck with girlfriends (not as much as Alaric's love life, though), the way how everyone seemed to have something against his sister and then in process, after him as well. So, suffice to say, Caroline Forbes showing up on his door so early in the morning didn't help matters in the slightest. "Your vacation is over, Jeremy." She informed him, looking slightly apologetic at the interruption. "We _ need _ your help. The school is under attack." Beside the vampire stood Klaus Mikaelson (whom he still harbored a bit of a grudge against) and Dorian Williams (who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but here).

If Jeremy was full awake, he probably would have said something that sounded actually intelligent like _ who's attacking us? _ But seeing as he had just woken up to their rude wake up call at nine in the morning without even having had a single cup of coffee, all that came out of his mouth was, "Huh?" It was a wonder he didn't ask them about what school they were talking about, seeing as his mind was still in a sleepy state.

"Sober up, Gilbert. We are going back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson felt as if somebody had stabbed her in the gut thousands of times. "Why?" She stared at Ryan, who all suddenly seemed like a stranger she didn't recognize. This didn't seem like the man she loved, this man with cold eyes and words that seemed to ache her heart like nothing else.

Ryan shook his head regretfully with a bitter smile on his face. "I've told you, Hope, I've always told you that it was a complicated matter. You just didn't listen."

"Were you just using me all along?" Hope gasped the words out like a cutting knife, glancing at Ryan with disbelieving eyes. "I've believed you. I fucking believed you." She had trusted him like nobody else, had loved him with all of her bleeding heart, had given up everything for him and he had stomped on it all without a care in the world.

Ryan looked almost hurt by the accusation. "Someday, I will explain everything to you, Hope, but right now, you are in the way." He stood tall before her, his face indifferent as he glared at her. "Move." Would she learn to forgive him though? Because as of now, every little thing he had done to Landon (his brother, Landon had said), had done to her (all the lying and deception, except he didn't really lie, did he? He merely kept the truth away from her) and everyone else, seemed really unforgivable. She may love him always, but she didn't think she was going to learn to forgive him anytime soon.

Hope stepped even closer, forcing her head up pointedly. "No."

"Hope." He almost sounded pleading, eyes softening.

"Ryan, you may think you have us in the corner, but let me tell you one thing, my love, you are not going to win."

He smirked at her and it was all very Ryan that it clenched her heart like a needle. "You seem awfully certain."

Hope smirked at him knowingly. "Because I am." She then waved her hands in front of herself and muttered, _ "Imitator Pupulus." _And pulling him by the collar before he could protest, she jumped into the Malivoire along with him. It had all began because of them. So, it seemed only fitting it shall end with them. Always and forever they shall be, together.

* * *

It was the oddest feeling in the world. Ever since a few weeks ago, Klaus couldn't stop feeling as if he had forgotten something very important. Something huge. "Late night?" Dorian asked, pouring him a drink as he sat down beside him on the stool by the bar.

Klaus quickly drowned the drink and nodded his head. Today, all day long, he had helped everyone out with their bags and whatnots, hopping from one side of the school to another. Before, he had spent thousands of years scarring children (and sometimes, murdering them) to no end. But now, children were looking to seek him out for advice as if they actually trusted him, as if he was family. For the longest time, family had meant blood to Klaus Mikaelson. It was all he had known. But now that he barely even contacted with his siblings (each one of them was still suffering from Elijah's death in their own respective ways and they had their own lives to live that Klaus had no room in), family meant something different entirely. Family was Caroline Forbes and her pair of troublesome twins in a house full of children that treated him as if he were one of their own and not a monster that parents told their children about during the late nights to scare them off. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. "Where's Alaric?" Klaus inquired about Dorian's so-called best friend, though he supposed they weren't much of friends as of now, not after everything that went between them this past year.

"Preparing to start his duties as the Headmaster of Mystic Falls High, most probably." Dorian drunk from the glass with a distinct air of someone who was trying their hardest not to care about somebody who had hurt them. "Not that I would know about that. I haven't spoken to him in weeks."

Klaus stared at his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked, feeling oddly concerned for his human friend.

Dorian shrugged his shoulders casually. "I am going to be fine, Nik. You don't have to worry about me." Then there was a small silence between them before Dorian turned to him and asked. "Why didn't you go with Caroline to Europe?"

"Because Josie wasn't going and I didn't wish to leave her all alone in this huge house." It was very lonely, living like that. And he was very concerned for her mental state. Very much worried.

Dorian chuckled. "You would have made a rather fine father, Nik."

Klaus turned in his seat rather uncomfortably. "Well, nature didn't deem it fit to give me one, Dorian. Who am I to protest against the nature's wishes?" Dorian arched an eyebrow as if to ask him _ really, are you honestly Klaus Mikaelson I know and adore so? _"Alright, fine. Of course I would have defied nature. It is, after all, my favorite past time. But there isn't the way, Dorian, that I could possibly father a child. I am a supernatural being who had lived thousands of years. If there was a way, I would have known."

Dorian smiled sympathetically at Klaus. "You are a good man, Nik." He patted him lightly on the shoulder and then turned to leave, his footsteps sounding long after he was gone.

* * *

Hope Mikaelson awoke in the darkness, opening her eyes wide as she forced herself to her when she was suddenly forced off her feet by something, only to find herself in a rather familiar arms. "Fancy meeting you here." Ryan smirked and she hated herself for feeling this longing despite the fact she knew full well exactly what he had done, exactly why she was forced into this situation in the first place.

Hope threw her legs in the protest of the contact. Right now, she didn't want any of him touching her. "Let me down, you dickhead!" Without a complaint, Ryan did as he was told, rolling his head to the side in the way he knew Hope found most endearing.

Fucking Ryan with his stupid smirk that made her doubt her principles, her decisions and morals. "Hope." He whispered her name like hers was the only name he wished to call for all eternity. "I know that you must loathe me like hell right now, as you should, but I hope you know that I didn't want any of this to come this far. I never intended to involve you in this."

Hope gasped a painful breath, eyes filled with tears. "Well, you did, Ryan." She pointedly told him. "You fucking did. So, I don't care how you think you could explain away your actions, because I don't want to hear any of it." And then she stalked off before he could say a word in the protest, wandering farther into the darkness, away from him.

* * *

"Let me guess, water?" Ethan Fell asked her with a boyish grin as she entered the Mystic Grill and sat down on a stool by the bar. Standing in front of her with his arms rested against the counter of the bar, he looked every bit handsome as he did the first time they had met those few weeks ago.

Josie Saltzman blinked her eyes in surprise and then gave him a rather small, tight smile. "Ethan." She breathed hard, her heart thumping with excitement at the prospect of having met with him again. "And no, can I have a glass of soda, please?"

He nodded his head as he turned to pick out the soda from the nearby freezer, his smile charming and heart wrenching. "So, what's your story, Josie Saltzman?" He asked as he poured her drink, brown hair falling between his eyes. "Why are you here instead of with your friends, all alone in the bar with nobody except little old me to keep you company, huh ?"

Josie regarded him with curious eyes. "Are you always so nosy, Ethan?"

"Josie, bartenders are paid to be noisy. It's practically in the job description."

Josie smirked. "Only practically?"

Ethan rolled his eyes dramatically, but there was something in his eyes that made her breath get caught in her throat, for her smirk to fall immediately. "Fine, I am nosy." He muttered. "Blame me all you want." He leaned against the counter with a smirk and inquired, "Now that we have established that I am a naturally nosy person, Josie Saltzman, why don't you tell me your story? You look like you could use a talk or another. And I've been told I am a fairly decent listener."

She took a sip of her drink, looking at him strangely. "It's just, really complicated." Nothing a mere human like Ethan Fell would understand. Besides from what she knew of the Fell family, it wasn't exactly wise to trust one, her mother had always said. She breathed deeply, considering her options before she lifted her head decisively, smiling warmly at the boy. It may not be wise to trust one, but Josie wished to do something that she wanted instead of falling into the whims of the others like she usually did. And Josie Saltzman knew without a doubt that something about Ethan Fell intrigued her. Nobody could really blame her for befriending him, right? He was still new to the town and it wouldn't hurt to show him around. "Say, when's your shift ending? I could show you around, if you are up to it."

"Josie, are you asking me on a date?"

"You wish." She found herself smiling humorly at him, though. "I am not going on a date with you, Ethan. This is strictly friends only."

"Is that what we are? Just friends?"

Josie stared at him, unmoving. "It's the only thing I can afford to be with anyone right now." She bit into her lip hard. "You are really attractive guy, Ethan. I would bet anything in the world that you aren't at the shortage of girls falling down to your feet. And there is something I have felt between us that last time, but I've only said goodbye to the woman I have loved since I was fourteen weeks ago. So, a relationship with somebody isn't exactly at the table for me right now."

"You are a very special girl, Josie Saltzman." Ethan smiled at her affectionately, "And she must have known that too. After all, she did love you, didn't she?" Before, Josie would have been certain that she did, but after Penelope had left, Josie couldn't help but feel bitter about that fact. If she really loved her the way she said she did, would she really have left her the way she did? Wounded and broke her heart the way she did so many times, broke her sister and her apart? If Penelope wanted her happy, wouldn't she have understood why Josie did the things she did? Even if she had a problem with how she handled things, wouldn't she have helped her to solve them instead of just leaving?

If she was being entirely honest, Josie had spent a lot of time thinking about what Penelope had done and said after she was gone and the more and more she did, the more she started to loathe her. But none of those things changed the mere fact that she had been in love with Penelope Park for the longest time and she didn't think a small part of her ever would stop loving her. Penelope would always be a part of her. There was no changing that. But what she could do was to move on, to finally be able to look at somebody else and think,_ I can be with somebody like that without feeling like I am betraying Penelope by agreeing to go on a date with him or her. I can finally be free of Penelope Park for the first time in my life. _ Well, as free as she can ever be anyway. 

"So, what do you say?"

Ethan smiled. "I would be available in thirty minutes." He told her. "Can you wait until then?"

* * *

It hadn't taken a very long time for Hope to feel undeniably lonely.

Malivore was a very lonely place.

It hadn't taken her long before she somewhat timidly sook Ryan out, sat next to him in the dark and completely refused to acknowledge him. She may need him because he was the only other person here, but that didn't mean he was forgiven.

"Hope."

Hope shook her head. "No." She simply said, looking ahead.

"What do you mean no? You don't even know what I was about to say."

"Whatever you wished to tell me, to explain, I don't want to hear it." She felt like a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Do you hate me?"

Hope looked at him somewhat softly as she shook her head in the silent bitterness. "I wish I did. It certainly would've made things easier if I did. You've hurt me awfully lot, Ryan. You've broken my trust, my heart. But no matter how much I try to force myself, I don't hate you. Isn't that just pathetic? Even after everything you have done, I still love you." She sniffled her tears, looking down her lap and then for what seemed like the first time in a very long time, she finally looked at him. He had the fancy, dark suit he adored taken off and was left alone with his dressing, white shirt. His shoes were no longer polished clean. His hair stuck in the sides, making him look somewhat disheveled. In short, he didn't look like Ryan she was used to, which might as well be good, seeing as she was starting to doubt if she knew him at all.

"I am sorry."

Hope shook her head regretfully. "Apologizing now won't fix anything." She said. "So, save your breath, Ryan."

Ryan took a long, deep breath. "I know you've told me you didn't wish to hear my explanations or apologies, but hear them anyway." He said. "From the moment I could remember, my father's disappointment was all I could remember. Because I wasn't as perfect as he had intended me to be, wasn't even nearly enough to what he wished me to be. Until Ladnon came into the picture, I could have taken it, but then he came around and everything changed. My father spat me out, expecting me to take care of his golden son. That's when I met you, by a complete accident, let me assure you. I didn't even know who you were that day. But there was something about you, maybe something you've said or did that drew me in. Even when I knew better, knew that you would only bring me trouble, I just couldn't stay away. So, no, I haven't lied or used you in any way. We just happened to meet during a wrong time, that's all."

Suddenly, Hope couldn't help but to think of her father, of all the anger and rage he had felt towards his own father, towards a father that didn't even remember her ("For Mikael, he was never enough." Caroline had told her once. "Regardless of what he did or how much he had tried, Mikael just didn't love him. In the end, it was what drove him to go so far. Because he didn't feel loved."). And then Hope couldn't help but wonder how he must have felt then, during those lonely nights with a father that punished him for centuries for _ the mistake _ he had made all those years ago, for his rebellion.

"I still haven't forgiven you, but I think that I...understand."

Ryan's eyes were painfully soft when he looked at her. "Thank you." He then whispered. "I have a confession to make."

Hope stared at him. "Which is what, exactly?"

"You can leave the Malivoire."

Hope looked at him with wide eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Malivoire is trying to expel you from the pit. To him, you are the deadliest poison in the world. But every time he did, I've stopped you from going away. It was my fault. I merely wished for you to hear me out. But now you have, there is absolutely no reason for you to stay."

The vortex opened. Hope stared at him, at this man she held far too complicated feelings to even start explaining them, with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Ryan, what are you saying?"

"Goodbye, Hope." And then the vortex sucked her out, throwing her into the outside world.

* * *

"Tell me." Jed pressed his uncle desperately, fearfully. "Why is Rafael Waithe so important to us, Uncle?" Gabriel Lockwood sighed deeply under his breath as if in pain and when he looked at him, there was something in his eyes that made Jed take a step back. His uncle was a very fearsome man and it was never a wise idea to anger him.

"Rafael's mother Mary Anne, used to work at Lockwood mansion. Your father had always been awfully fond of her, much to your mother's chagrin. She never did approve of his attention outside of the marriage; not of the way he lingered around Katherine Pierce and certainly not around Mary Anne."

Jed's heart seemed to sink in his chest when he heard his uncle's words. "What are you trying to say, uncle?" He asked him fearfully, of the things that Jed could very possibly lose if his fears were to come true. He had already lost the pack to Rafael. What else could he lose before he was satisfied?

"What I am trying to say, Jed, that he is your half brother."


	15. Fifteen

Ethan Fell walked through the hallways of the school, trying to surpass the smile he was the resisting the urge to show when he came across a girl trying to break into the janitor's room. "Aren't you a little short for a janitor? It's nice to know I'm not the only one trying to hide out on the first day of school." He smirked and watched as the girl shook her head, apparently embarrassed for getting caught.

"Oh, no, I wasn't hiding. I — I was, um, uh, I was looking for the principal's office." She told him, which was probably the worst lie anybody could tell. Who looked for the Principal's office in the janitor's room? There was only two reasons students went into that room — to hide or to hook up, and seeing as he wasn't seeing her with anybody, he would bet that she was trying to hide.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm new, too, but I'm pretty sure that's him right behind you."

Principal Saltzman put his hands on his hips rather dramatically and started, "Hi. I'm Principal Saltzman. Who are you?"

Lizzie Saltzman exchanged glances with Josie who was looking at Landon like she thought he needed a little help managing those girls seeking for his attention. "Now, that's something I never thought I would see."

Josie gave her a somewhat tight smile. "I think it's rather nice." She muttered before turning to her with a curious look on her face. "Where's Mom?"

"With Nik. You know, doing really important stuff." Lizzie looked suggestively at her sister with a playful grin which Josie only grimaced at, making a face. "Ew, gross, Lizzie. I may approve of them, but that doesn't mean I actually want to imagine them doing it."

Lizzie was thoughtful before asking her twin sister, "Do you think he is going to marry our mom?" Would he became their dad? The thought wasn't particularly unpleasant. He had been more of a father to them in those two years than their father had been almost their entire life anyway.

Josie shrugged. "All I know is that he makes mom happy and that unlike certain somebody whose name we just don't mention, he actually bothers to spend time with us. Remember when he taught us how to sword fight?"

Lizzie laughed at the memory. "Now, that's what I would call a fun day." It had been the first time in ages Lizzie could remember actually having fun. "Jo, look at the time. We have to go before mom gives us a detention for not arriving in time for the ceremony." And with her sister in tow, they ran up the stairs.

"Children, let's welcome Professor Vardemus to our school." Caroline Forbes clapped her hands with a wide, beaming smile and Josie Saltzman watched as a rather impressive looking man enter the room in quite a dramatic style, beaming at them with shining white teeth. "This school has survived a difficult year. There were monsters and Triad, and frankly, the headmaster you trusted to keep you safe ended up putting you in more danger."

"But this year will be different. It's high time this place ran with a little discipline and order. I expect you to work harder than ever before. To be rigorous, to push yourselves. To be perfect. Because I believe every one of you is extraordinary. The students in this room have the power to literally change the world. To whom much is given, much is required, and I am requiring you to be better than humans ever could. Because the day is coming when we will step out of the shadows, when you will no longer hide yourselves. Because the future is supernatural. To that end, I would like to award our Salvatore Medal of Freedom to the student who single-handedly defeated Malivoire, Mr. Landon Kirby."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jed whispered between them, clearly disbelieving what was happening here. She didn't blame him. She didn't either. "They are actually buying this? Did anyone really see him actually defeat that thing?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Let's just wait until they get over the Landon worshiping phrase." She made a grunting noise under her breath. "Ugh, I am sick of this already. This is really going to be a very long year, isn't it?"

"You are up for a movie later?"

Lizzie nodded her head. "What are we watching?"

"Mean Girls." Jed informed them.

Lizzie beamed at Jed. "I knew I kept you along for a reason."

Jed dramatically rolled his eyes at Lizzie, turning his head sharply at Josie. "What about you, Jo? You up for a movie?"

Josie bit into her lip somewhat regretfully because she did want to watch that movie (it had been her favorite since day one), but she already had something planned. "Not today." She told them. "I am meeting with Ethan later."

Jed blinked his eyes at her, frowning. "Ethan?" He asked. "Who's Ethan?"

Lizzie smirked somewhat playfully at Josie. "My sister's new boyfriend."

Jed looked with a wide, boyish grin at Josie. "Jo has a new boyfriend?"

"We are not dating." She corrected them. "We are just friends."

Lizzie bit into her lip. "Right." She didn't sound as if she believed her, though. "Totally." She turned to Jed, "How's the pack?" With Rafael stuck in his werewolf form, Jed was the acting alpha at the moment. If she was being entirely honest, she didn't really think Rafael should ever be allowed to be an alpha. But then again, that may be because Jed was slowly becoming one of her best friends. So, of course, she would take his side.

Jed shrugged. "It's fine." It was still taking a huge toll on him, getting used to not be the one the pack looked up to. It made her loathe Rafael a little.

"He's still stuck in his werewolf form?"

Jed nodded his head. "Had been the entire summer." He said. "Anyway, have you seen Nik around?"

"Lizzie!"

It was Milton Greasley walking towards her with a huge smile on his face and Lizzie resisted the urge to run away. She hadn't gotten along with Milton that well since she figured out that he wished to get into her pants. She liked the dude well enough, but not enough to agree to sleep with him. Stopping mid walk, Lizzie forced on a tight smile. "Hey, Milton."

"Hi, would you want to go on a study date later with me?" And for the first time since she came here, she cursed the fact that she she was going to say yes to absolutely everything this year.

"Yes."

"At the Old Mill?"

No. Absolutely fucking not. "Uh, yes?" Sometimes, she really loathed herself.

But Milton looked really hopeful. "2:00?"

She resisted the urge to grimace. "All right."

"All right."

After he was gone, Jed appeared by her side, taking a sip of carton juice box. "You still think that the year of yes is actually a wise idea, Liz?" He asked with a smug smirk. "You actually agreed to go on a date with that weeb."

Out of the pure annoyance, Lizzie stole his juice box away from his and sipped the drink. "Oh, shut up, Jed."

Looking offended, Jed glared at her. "Hey, that's my juice!"

"Get another. This is mine now." She turned to him curiously, still sipping her drink. "You've found Nik?"

He nodded his head. And then suddenly, he informed her ever so casually. "Apparently, Rafael is my half brother."

Lizzie choked on her drink, coughing hard. "Asshole!" She scolded. "You almost choked me."

He merely smirked. "That's what you get from stealing someone's drink."

Lizzie shook her head amusingly. "You are such a child." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly. "What are you going to do about Rafael?"

"Well, since murdering him is out of option," Lizzie glared at him at the words which he promptly ignored, "I am going to try to welcome him into the family."

"You don't sound awfully excited." She noted.

"Because I am not." There was something dark in his eyes that she didn't quite like, one that suggested a trouble.

"Jed, don't do anything disastrous." She told him, "I am serious. Gabriel would have your head if you do something that angers him."

Jed smiled. "I know." He said.

"How was your day?" She asked as they walked side by side across the bride.

He shrugged. "I've come across a girl trying to break into a janitor's office today." He said. "She said she was looking for Principal Saltzman."

Josie arched her eyebrows at him questioningly. "In the janitor's office?" She asked in disbelief, wondering what was going through the girl's head in that moment.

He chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "I know, right? Who looks for the principal in the janitor's office?"

"Maybe she was drunk." She suggested. "Or high on the drugs."

He shrugged. "How was your day?"

"We have a new teacher at my school. I swear, he's a total psycho. I don't know what my mom was thinking when she hired him."

He glanced at her playfully. "How long do you suppose it would take before he tries to shoot your school like some mass shooter?"

"I don't know. He doesn't strike me as a gun kind of a guy. He looks too fancy for that sort of thing. Maybe he would just try to explode the entire school." Or more likely, have people converted into his cause which was totally shady despite what some of her fellow students thought.

"Does he wear those fancy one piece suits that are specifically tailored?"

"Worse." She said. "A fancy vest. You know, the British sort. He also has a cane."

"Sounds like a character from Victorian novel." He noted with a small, playful grin before he turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "How are feeling, Josie, really?"

Josie forced on a smile. "I am fine, Ethan. Like, really." He didn't look as if he actually believed her, though.

"There's this music festival tonight." He casually suggested. "You want to go?"

Josie bit into her lip in an effort to surpass a smile. "I would love to." She told him.

She couldn't believe she was stood up by Milton fucking Greasley. Suddenly, somebody who was definitely her type appeared in front of her, looking quite confused indeed. "Hello, Uh, you must be new."

"What is this place?" He had an accent and she just loved guys with accents. There was something really attractive about guys with accents. So, of course, Lizzie would try to flirt with him. It was only natural she would. Anybody would do the same in her shoes.

"Oh, this is the Old Mill. I mean, it's the only mill, but we all still call it the Old Mill for some reason. I hope you're not here to chill. I mean, I don't care either way. What's your name? I thought I knew all of the incoming students."

"Oh, is this a school of some kind?"

She nodded her head at him. "The Salvatore School. Named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, I guess. But that was, like, a long time ago or whatever. I see. So, you're not a student?"

He shook his head slightly. "No." That accent was really doing something to her that she wouldn't want anyone to know. Suddenly, Lizzie decided that it was a good thing Milton didn't come today. If he had, who knows if she would have even met him.

"Okay, well, then, who are you?" He exhaled deeply as if in the pain. "Oh, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

He shook his head as if he didn't want her anywhere near him. "No, no! No, I'm fine. You should, you should keep your distance."

She laughed it off. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He looked at the distance before turning back to her. "I'm sorry, I, uh I should go."

"Uh, wait. What's your name?" She asked before he had the chance to leave.

"Sebastian."

"I'm Lizzie."

"It's good to meet you, Elizabeth." Her name sounded just delicious on his lips.

Lizzie chuckled beamingly at him, "Elizabeth sounds too boring."

"I don't think it sounds boring at all." He made a noise in his throat and smiled charmingly at her before he turned on his heel, leaving her all alone, feeling overwhelmed by him.

All her life, Alaric Saltzman was somebody she desperately tried to avoid. She didn't appreciate the way he always sook her out when he didn't bother to spend time with his own daughters, but as of now, he was the only one she had to rely on, considering the current opinions. Hope sighed deeply under her breath, looking at the distance.

"Hope?" It was Maya Fell who was looking at her in the concern as she sat down beside her, clenching her jaw tight. "Are you alright? Come on, talk to me. Is this about your ex boyfriend?"

Hope breathed painfully at the reminder of Ryan, remembering the way Ryan had looked at her when he had bid her goodbye. "It's a bit of everything, actually." She whispered. "My life seems to be going a shit lately."

"Take it from an expert. It would be alright again."

Hope stared, nodding her head. "I know." She said. "What are you doing here late at night, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My brother is on a date. My mom is at her work. I didn't want to be alone in the house."

Hope nodded her head in understanding. "Is he older than you?"

"By a few minutes." She informed her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Eh, more or less. I have two girls who were more or less my sisters than actually friends."

"And where are they?"

She gave her a bitter smile. "Away." She smiled. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Hello, Elizabeth." It was Sebastian who was approaching her with a slight smirk on his handsome face, who was making her heart beat like it had never before, not even when she was with Jed.

"You again." Lizzie stared, deciding that acting as if she wasn't actually looking for him was all day long for the best thing to do right now. She had a dignity to save, after all.

He made an excited noise. "Ah, you're a witch."

Lizzie nodded her head. "Yeah. And you are clearly something, because you've gotten past the magical defenses of this school twice now, so, your turn to answer. What are you, exactly?"

In the response, he merely stared at her. "What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. I am just waiting for a friend. Who's a guy." She highlighted the word specifically. "And, um, he'll be any moment."

He made an understanding noise. "Oh."

"Um, you haven't answered any of my questions yet. If you aren't a student, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." The words made her heart beat even quicker and Lizzie found herself staring at him in the daze. "'Cause I have a request."

Lizzie arched an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Stop looking for me."

Lizzie anxiously chuckled. "I'm not."

"You're drawn to me. I can sense it. I'm drawn to you, too, but you shouldn't let me get too close." He leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

"And why is that?"

"You seem like a nice girl, and, well, my life is shall we say complicated." And just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he pulled away with a knowing smile. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"How did the date with Greasley go?"

Lizzie shrugged. "He didn't show up. Apparently my dad needed him for something. But I've met this guy. A very intriguing, good looking guy. I haven't felt this way in ages."

Jed found himself staring at her, blinking his eyes. Since him, she had meant. For the longest time Jed had thought he would feel hurt if she dated somebody else, but all he felt at that moment was a pure happiness because a girl he really cared was genuinely happy for what seemed like the first time in her life. "I am happy for you, Liz." He then broke into a wolfish grin. "So, Mean Girls?"

She hummed quite excitingly at him. "You know me so well." She settled into the couch with him as Jed flipped the television on, starting the movie.


	16. Sixteen

From the moment Milton "MG" Greasley could remember, Elizabeth Saltzman had always been together with both Jed Lockwood and Penelope Park. They were considered to be a set of sorts; you couldn't get one without also getting another. It was a fact that everyone knew about at the school.

The first time he had met Lizzie Saltzman, he had been fourteen and Josie Saltzman's best friend. They were walking down the hallway when a rather short, pretty witch with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes approached them with a wide, beaming smile on her face, her friends following quickly after her, Penelope Park looking quite annoyed she had taken off just like that when her demeanor immediately changed at the sight of Josie Saltzman by his side. Penelope practically beamed at the sight of the brunette witch by his side.

Josie smiled at them somewhat pleasantly and introduced them to him, "MG, this is my sister Elizabeth and her friends Penelope and Jed." She said. "Guys, this is Milton Greasley."

Lizzie's eyes seemed to beam with happiness at the sight of her sister and MG didn't think he had seen a prettier girl than Lizzie Saltzman. "Pleasure." And from then on, MG was deeply in love with the witch; a love that the witch was never to return, at least in the near future.

"What do you mean cool, Lizzie? That's your slot." He told the witch as she sat casually on top of the bed with Jed Lockwood looking through the pages of a magazine by her side, looking like he wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. But then again, Jed never did like him or appreaciated the way he felt about Lizzie, which was a completely expected reaction coming from someone whose girlfriend (they were no longer dating, though) he had a massive crush on.

"I'm hunting bigger game this year." Lizzie practically beamed at him, slipping off the bed to her feet, looking quite angelic indeed.

"That Sebastian dude you're crushing on? What if he's not a dude at all? I was thinking about it last night. Him just showing up the way he did was super fishy. Given the events of our last school year Compendium Monstrum?"

"You think he's a monster?" Lizzie frowned.

"I'm thinking I can't rule it out."

Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically. "So, sorry, but this is way more important than football. Even though I'm awesome at it."

"Liz, we cannot have Kirby as the quarterback." Jed closed his magazine on top of the bed, throwing it away. "I know we should still play by the rules this year in this pathetic excuse of game, but we cannot afford to loose. We would have to win the old fashioned way and we won't win if it is Kirby leading us." After a thought, he added. "I will help you to figure out what exactly Sebastian is if you play the quarterback."

"Fine." MG sighed in the pure relief. With Lizzie in the game, they had little chance of losing. "Guess I better go dig up that trash bag of a jersey."

Klaus Mikaelson followed Dorian into a room, wondering why in the hell every time they had the game, something always happened. "We found him wandering through the woods, half out of his mind. He didn't settle down until we compelled him." Dorian told him on the way to the room, looking quite tired indeed. He wondered if he would have to compel his friend to sleep later.

Klaus sighed deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose as they approached the boy. "Does he remember anything?"

"Tell him what you saw, Dennis."

"It was some kind of animal. Like a hyena mixed with a wolf, with huge claws. It grabbed me. I thought it was gonna eat me, but then it spit me out."

Hyena mixed with a wolf? It seemed ever since he had started teaching here, creatures he didn't even think was possible started appearing. He was tired of this already. "Closest thing I could find was a Shunka Warakin. Until this morning, it was a Native American myth. Roughly translated, it means "carrying off dogs". Lucky for Dennis, according to Ioway legend, all it eats are werewolves."

"Meaning I should refrain from shifting today. And let the hybrids know of what's happening." Suddenly, he remembered what happened to Rafael. Even he couldn't get him to shift back. It really was starting to worry him. If Rafael was stuck in his werewolf form, there was no way out until who knew when. "Rafael. We need to find Rafael."

Sometimes, her twin brother was such a fool. Falling for the enemy was definitely on top list right now. Maya Fell watched as Ethan winked at the brunette girl which she returned with a small, tight smile. That must be Josie Saltzman Ethan wouldn't shut up about since this summer. Principal Saltzman's daughter, if she remembered correctly. Why exactly did Ethan always have to go for the complicated ones? It honestly made her question his sanity sometimes.

"Ethan, you fucking dolt, focus!" Ethan looked guilty as he pulled his gaze away from Josie, acting as if he wasn't just caught eyeing a girl on the enemy side by Maya.

Maya shook her head in annoyance and focused her gaze on the girl. What was so special about her that her foolish brother fell at her feet like some lovesick fool?

A blonde girl by Josie's side smirked at her playfully which Josie pointedly ignored. Rolling her eyes, the blonde nudged the tall, Asian looking dude by her side (he had great shoulders, Maya couldn't help but notice, she had always been a sucker for people's shoulders), telling him something which made him smirk knowingly at the blonde. And right then, the coach whistled and the game began.

Hope Mikaelson was walking through the forest with Landon by her side, looking for any sign of Rafael, when she encountered her father. Her heart beat in her chest tightly and Hope resisted the urge to cry out into her father's arms. "What are you two doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised that somebody was here during the game. "It's dangerous here. Go back to the game."

"Look, my name is Hope. I am a witch. Principal Saltzman asked me to do a locator spell to find Rafael."

Landon nodded his head. "He's my brother, Professor." He began, looking quite desperate. "I have to find him."

Her dad grunted under his breath in a clear disapproval, "Fucking Saltzman." He sighed deeply, glaring at them both. "I don't give a fuck. Go back to your game, you two."

"You need our help."

He shook his head, chuckling under his throat. "I don't need your anything, sweetheart. Go — back — to the fucking — game." He growled frustratingly.

She shook her head. "No." She said. "Whether you like it or not, I am helping." It was right at that moment that the creature in the woods decided to attack them. "Still think you don't need my help?"

"Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed deeply under his breath. "Elizabeth." He called her name in a whisper, making her shiver deliciously in the response. "Are you following me?"

"I told you. Most people call me Lizzie."

He chuckled at her, grinning somewhat boyishly at her. "I am not most people. Which is why I told you we cannot go down this path."

Lizzie walked towards him with a huge smile. "But you never explained why. And then you showed up at the game, and I'm sorry, but that is a typical dude move."

"I had to see you again. You remind me of someone I used to know."

She didn't quite know how she felt about that. "I don't know. I'm pretty unique." She informed him coyly, arching her eyebrow.

He chuckled, looking like he didn't quite disagree with her. "Yes. As was she. I once thought that she was the most beautiful young woman I would ever see." Once. A past tense, which meant he no longer did. It served well for Lizzie.

She smirked as she walked towards him once again, "Is that line supposed to work on me?"

"Either way, it is a line — that we cannot cross."

"Why not? And no riddles this time." She ordered.

"Because you bewitch me, Elizabeth." He grinned, swaying his arms around himself rather dramatically.

Lizzie smirked at him playfully. "Well, duh. I'm a witch." She dropped her smirk and then asked him somewhat anxiously. "Are you a monster?"

"Yes. I am a vampyr. Creature of the night."

"Oh, thank God." She was starting to worry for a moment there. She chuckled. Way to be dramatic.

"Uh, um I'm a bit confused." He frowned at her confusingly, looking as if he thought she had grown a second head or something.

"So was I." She told him, smiling. "I thought you were, like, a kraken or something. But this is no big deal. Some of my best friends are vampires."

He leaned closer, their lips almost touching as he smiled at her pleasantly. "Are we to just be friends, then?"

She shook her head. "No. Because friends don't get to do this." And then, smiling, she moved to kiss him lightly and then passionately on the lips, tongue slipping into his mouth after a minute. She pulled at his clothes, pushing him down the floor and smirked when she pulled away as she watched him look at her at her in a way that made her breath get caught in her throat. She stopped when she heard somebody's steps nearby, asking, "Lizzie, what exactly are you doing here?"

Ethan Fell fell down the ground hard, clutching his hand. Maya moved to rush towards her brother when Josie Salztman beat her to it, rushing to her brother's side with a frantic, panicked expression on her face. "Ethan!" Josie Saltzman cried out as she grasped his face in her hands, crying. "Ethan." She whispered his name almost as if in the prayer, burying her chest against his face.

And of course, her brother being Ethan, merely smirked at the girl, apparently completely forgetting about his almost bruised knee. "I knew you had a crush on me."

Josie merely smiled ever so sweetly at her brother, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "It's going to be alright, Ethan."

Maya rolled her eyes, her arms on top of her hips. It seemed that her brother was going to be fine, after all, if he had enough strength to mutter that nonsense.

"Josie." It was the Asian looking guy — Jed Lockwood, she remembered Josie calling him; a member of one of the founding families in Mystic Falls. "Have you seen Liz?"

She shook her head. "Have you seen who did this to Ethan?"

Jed Lockwood shook his head. "We will find out who did this, Jo. It's a promise." He looked concerned at Josie and after having given her a small, tight smile, turned on his heel and walked away.

Watching him go (he had a rather nice ass), Maya caught his eye and for a moment, they seemed to change the color — almost yellow, if she wasn't mistaken, the werewolf yellow. Blinking her eyes confusingly, she could only stare when he winked at her with a smug smirk and when Ethan called her rather dramatically from where he laid on top of Josie's lap, Maya was still wondering what the fuck had happened as she walked to her brother's side. "Ethan?"

Josie glanced at her with tearful eyes (honestly, it seemed like he was already healed) and a tight, small smile when she approached them. "You must be Maya."

She nodded her head. "And you are Josie Salztman." She said. "You think he is going to be alright?"

Josie nodded her head. "He would heal." She said. "He just has to stay in bed for a while, I think."

"Would you nurse me, Maya?" Which only meant he wanted to use this opportunity to order her around the house.

Maya rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, fucker." But she was worried. Ethan didn't have the werewolf healing she had because he wasn't activated as of yet and it meant he would heal quite slowly. If only it meant getting him to heal quicker, Maya wished to have him activate his werewolf side. She sighed deeply, smiling bitterly as she kneeled down in front of him. "You had me really scared for a minute there, Ethan."

He chuckled in the pain. "I know." He said. "I will try to be more careful later on." And then seemingly tired, he fell into a sleep.

It was Landon Kirby who was kissing her in a way that was all too familiar, was looking at her as if he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it was to Landon Kirby she was responding with an equal enthusiasm.

She needed to move on. And Landon was a good choice for a boyfriend. He was soft hearted and always did everything for his friends and most of all, she could trust him. She didn't think she could trust Ryan ever again. "Are you —," Landon began, breaking the kiss.

Hope shushed him with her finger. "It's okay." She smiled at him. "Trust me." And then she pulled him into another kiss, indifferent to certain somebody watching her in the shadows, his heart wrenching painfully at the sight of them together.

Ryan Clarke clenched his teeth hard and his heart raged, glaring at them as he shook his head, turning on his heel. He needed to find somebody to torture to let his rage on. Otherwise, he might just end up murdering his little brother.


	17. Seventeen

Josie Saltzman had spent the entire weekend by Ethan's side at the hospital. He was wounded a lot harder than she previously had thought and was required to spend at least a week at the hospital — "But what about the team?" Was Ethan's immediate concern. "What if they cut me off the team while I am gone?" Josie sighed deeply and reassured him that it wouldn't happen. Maya merely rolled her eyes and muttered something about foolish single-minded teenage boys.

She and Maya had taken turns in taking care of him and in the process, further bonded, Josie liking the fierce, dark-haired girl more and more as each day went and had passed. Maya was quite fun to hang out with and she had the sort of dark humor that had her laughing until there were tears in her eyes. And every day at the end of her duty to look after her friend, Jed and Lizzie would come along to pick her up and Maya would do this weird smirk thing as soon as she would see Jed, casually looking him over in a way that immediately made Josie wish she could just disappear. And Jed wasn't helping matters at all, seeing as he would return the attention with an equal favor, his gaze falling down Maya's long legs like a wolf he was. Which Lizzie and Ethan agreed was definitely not something they didn't wish to witness every time they were at the hospital together.

They should get it over with and hook up before they drove Josie to an insanity by this game they were having too much fun playing. Honestly, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were doing this just to mess with her head. Which, knowing Jed, was entirely too possible. Ever since they were children, his favorite past time had always been teasing and messing with her in the most unpredictable ways known to humanity. So, it was after such a day that Josie was walking down the front door of the school when she came across Dorian trying (and failing miserably) to speak to Japanese looking man.

"Konichiwa." Honestly, where was Jed when she needed him? He would be way better at speaking to this man than she ever would be. He was half Japanese on his mother's side, if she remembered correctly.

Dorian glanced at her in the surprise. "Since when do you speak Japanese?"

"Since Lizzie's old therapist was next to a Japanese language school."

"Kurutta." The man said and Josie ran through her head which word he could possibly mean. Japanese was really difficult in that way. You can never know for certain which one of the multiple meanings a person could possibly mean.

"What's he saying?"

Josie frowned. "He's crazed? Kurutta. Oh, I think that's his name. Also, another word for crazed." She informed Dorian pointedly, turning back to Kuruta for more information. "He's a demon hunter? Looking for Oni, which is like a demon- ghost-monster kind of a thing."

"Sounds like that's our next Malivore monster. Then the Oni's probably wherever Landon is." Dorian said. Honestly, ever since Landon Kirby came here, she hasn't seen a single restful day. It was getting really tiring.

"Uh, he said he followed his sword here, and it glows around Jintsu-riki? Oh, oh, supernaturals."

"Okay. Makes sense why he wound up here. But I've never seen one of those."

"He said that we wouldn't know if the Oni was here or not. It possesses people, and it could be anywhere." Josie slowly turned to Dorian with a look of absolute horror on her face. "In anyone."

* * *

All her life, there was this darkness inside her that tended to choke her life off its carefully laid out balance, that made her do things she wasn't exactly proud of after it had happened. So, when her sister told her she wished her to do something that may put her mental health at risk, Lizzie's first instinct was to refuse without a thought. "My mental health is the most precious thing that I have, Jo. I cannot risk crazy. I'm sorry, but I simply cannot."

Before Josie could come up with a reply, the Japanese man had gone off, apparently threatening to murder the students that were walking around and Josie was forced to follow after him, screaming something at him. Lizzie shook her head with a roll of her eyes and then swaying her long, blond hair rather dramatically over her shoulders, turned on her heel and stalked off.

* * *

When Maya Fell saw Hope and Josie together walking through the hallway, her first instinct was to follow them. They were probably up to no good. And if they were going to cause mayhem in the school, it was better if she knew exactly what they were up to, anyway. Quite vaguely, Maya remembered that she should keep the pretense of having forgotten Hope defeating that disgusting smelling thing the other day, but at this point, she didn't really care to keep up the pretense. Not after Ethan started healing at a rapid rate after Josie visited him last time, anyway. She needed to know what the fuck was going on in their weird school and she needed it right this moment.

"Going somewhere?" It was Jed Lockwood with his usual, smug smirk that was blocking the door ever so casually, as if it was something that happened every single day.

She lifted her head pointedly at him. "Nowhere in particular." She said. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I came here to see you."

She snorted. "I doubt that very much."

"Why not? You are a pretty girl who just happens to be my type."

She glared at him with an unimpressed look on her face. "Everyone is your type."

"True, but that doesn't mean you aren't —,"

"Move, Jed. I know exactly what you are trying to do. You are in my way."

"You can't follow them, Maya."

"Why not? They're the ones trespassing in my school. I have every right to know what the fuck is going on."

He gazed at her softly. "You really won't want to, believe me." There was something concerning about the expression on his face, something that turned the alarm in her head even more dangerously. What the fuck were they all hiding here?

"Move, Jed, before I tear your arm off." She growled frustratingly, wolfishly and Jed stared at her with wide, blinking eyes in the surprise before they shifted into the usual confident expression.

"You are a werewolf." He sounded like an excited child in a candy store. And before he could think of doing anything else, Maya fled the scene like a coward she most definitely was.

* * *

It was an understatement of a century that Klaus Mikaelson was a pretty shitty spy. He preferred to do things much directly. It was easier that way. But Caroline had pleaded with him to watch over the new guy and watch the new guy he will. Even if he would rather be doing literally anything else. Including accompanying Liz on her shopping spree. "Mr. Mikaelson, what a wonderful surprise." There was something about his tone that indicated he was mocking him. There was also a certain something about him that brought out a sense of familiarity to him. Klaus didn't like any of this at all.

"Professor." He said, sitting down.

"Please, call me Francis." He said. "Would you like a drink?"

* * *

Jed had chased Maya Fell to the hills. He was quite certain they could take care of that creature without him. He had much pressing matters to attend to, like confronting Maya Fell about her secret. "You don't take the hint, do you? You must be real popular with ladies."

He chuckled, following after her. "Let me help you." He said. "By the looks of it, you are a pretty new werewolf. I can teach you the tricks. Before you even know it, it would be like you've been one for decades, Maya."

"Let's say I consider your offer," Maya crossed her arms across her chest. "What's it to you?"

His answering grin was chilling. "Help me to overthrow my brother, Maya. And I will help you to control the wolf inside you. How's that for a deal?"

* * *

"Landon, I have to tell you something." Hope bit into her lip shamefully, looking down. She could barely even look at him. "What happened yesterday —,"

"— was wonderful." Landon cut in with a hopeful smile. It only crushed her heart more. She knew she shouldn't have, but she was still healing from her recent break up, from everything that happened with Ryan and there was Landon there with his curls that reminded her of Ryan and smile that was completely different, yet same with Ryan's own smile and she just, foolishly went for it.

Hope sighed deeply. "Can't happen again." She told him. "You deserve better than me."

Landon blinked his eyes at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I am healing from a recent break up. Even if I did like you in that way, it's just not the right time for me to jump into a relationship right now." She smiled regretfully at him. "I am so sorry, Landon. You deserved better. I shouldn't have done that in the first place. It was unforgivable, I know that. Would it be possible for you to forgive me?"

Landon jumped to his feet. "I think I just need more time." He said. "We are totally cool, Hope, but — I'll see you later, eh?" She nodded her head and watched him leave with a pang in her chest.

* * *

Josie Saltzman had done a very bad thing. She felt as if she was about to collapse any moment now, felt sick to her stomach. She did know it was a very necessary thing to do in order to save her sister, but still the consequences of it sucked. "Miss Saltzman?" It was Professor Vardemus, looking quite concerned. "Are you alright? You are looking rather pale, I am being honest."

"I am fine."

He watched her for a long time, seeming to consider her. "I think I know exactly what had happened. Why don't you follow me? I may just have a little something that could help to cease your pain."


	18. Eighteen

EIGHTEEN

"I am fine." Ethan Fell told the two women for what felt like the umpteenth time since he had gotten in an accident that had nearly cost him his leg. "I really am fine. You two don't need to babysit me like I am a child. I am not going to fall myself over and —," And then he did fall over himself.

Maya had a smug look on her face as she arched her eyebrows at him, "You were saying, baby brother?"

Josie bit into her lip in a very awful attempt to hide her own smile. "Ethan, you've been in a rather awful accident that nearly cost your life. So, please, just play along with us right now. We are just very worried. What if something awful happens to you?"

Ethan felt a lump in his throat as he spoke his next words, "You are a very dear friend, Josie."

Josie smiled at him somewhat awkwardly, her shoulders tensing awfully. "Right." She said. "Of course. We are such good friends. Totally." She stared at him for a very long time before she told him, "You don't mind if I leave Ethan in your very capable hands, do you, Maya? I just remembered I have a very important job to do. We have a school dance this evening. I have to go and prepare myself."

Maya nodded her head. "Tell Jed to call me, would you, Jo?"

Josie looked suspiciously at Maya, but nodded her head anyway. "Will do." She stopped in her track, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Are you guys a thing now or —?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "He's merely helping me out with this project. Nothing more, Jo. So, don't you start getting any ideas."

"Whatever you say, Maya." Josie laughed teasingly, hugged them both in a goodbye as she turned on her heel and went hopping away, stalking away from them.

After she was gone, Maya turned to him with a very sympathetic look in her eye, "You are such a loser." She said. "You just friendzoned yourself, dude. Who does that?"

Ethan glared. "Oh, shut up." He snapped.

"I am just saying, if you are looking to date her, this isn't the way to go about it. She would start to think you actually friendzoned her, dude. You've got to make a move soon, or else somebody would steal her from you."

Ethan wondered if there was any way to yet himself out of this conversation. There were number of things he didn't wish to talk about with his twin sister. His love life was one of them. "What about you and Jed? This special project you are talking about?"

Maya glared. "None of your fucking business."

Ethan arched his eyebrows suspiciously at her. "I am just saying, it does sound rather suspicious. Not to say Jed is exactly the sort of a guy you usually go for."

"But that's not me anymore. I had changed. For better. And I have no wish to go back to the person I used to be anymore. That girl who laughed at the others' pain, who tormented and bullied those unlike her. I am not going to be like her anymore. I am trying to be better."

"Look, I understand, Maya. But that girl's death, it wasn't your fault."

Maya shook her head. "Tell that to her parents." She snapped, sighing under her breath. "Look, I am sorry, Ethan. I didn't mean to snap at you. But I was the one who dragged Lily to the woods that night. I thought it would be fun, you know, to scare her off a little? Teach her a lesson. It's the sort of a thing I always did to make myself better since I was in an elementary school. But that's not the only thing that happened that night. She had died and it's entirely my fault. If I hadn't dragged her to the woods and scared her off, she wouldn't have fallen off the cliff, trying to escape from me. So, don't try to make me feel better. I don't deserve it."

"Maya —," Ethan began, but Maya had already moved on from the subject.

"Let's get you inside, eh?" She said, her hand on his arm, grasping it softly. "We've been here long enough."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson was feeling rather overwhelmed. Which wasn't really abnormal occurance for her, seeing as she had people trying to kill her long before she was even born. "When I woke up from that spell Josie blasted me with, you popped into my messed-up brain like an acid flashback." Lizzie explained, looking rather pissed off. "Why didn't you come to me, Hope? Why was it so difficult to come to me and explain that I had forgotten about you, my best friend in this whole world?"

"I thought — you would have been better off without me."

Lizzie chuckled drily. "Better off without you? God, that's just like you. Would you please stop this self hating charade you've been on for years? So, your boyfriend turned evil. Big deal. Move on. Show Ryan exactly how over him you are the next time you see him."

"But that's where the problem lays, Liz! I am not over him. I am never over him. I hooked up with Landon because I was hurting, because I wasn't over his brother even though I knew I shouldn't do it. Even though I knew this wasn't going to fix anything, that Landon deserved better. And now that I've told him everything and explained, he is refusing to even look at me. I fucked up, Lizzie. My whole life is in a very fucked up hole right now and I don't even know where to start to fix it."

"Welcome to the club, honey. At least your boyfriend was real. Yes, I dreamed up a boyfriend." Lizzie blinked her eyes wide, then turned to her. "Wait you hooked up with Landon of all the people? Why? I mean I get why you did it, but like, why? Couldn't it have been, I don't know, Rafael? At least he is not so — well, Landon."

"You dreamed up a boyfriend?" Now, that sounded like an interesting story. "Was he good looking at least?"

Her sister made a very saddened noise under her throat. "Hotter than hell." Suddenly, somebody ran up to them, "Who the fuck are you?" Lizzie snapped.

"I am the Keeper." The woman explained. "And this is going to be easier than I thought."

* * *

Sebastian wondered exactly how much time he had to spend with those two fools. Sure, he needed them to get his body back, but did he actually like spending time with them? No. He would rather be spending time with Elizabeth, Elizabeth with her soft blue eyes and a smile like that of an angel's, so pure and graceful. Elizabeth whom he may have first been drawn in because she looked like Cassandra, may have decided to stay because he wished to use her to get his body back, but intially decided against using her at all. He actually liked her, thought he would be able to genuinely fall for her given enough time. He had no wish to ruin that by using her like that. So, he had tried another option. Another option that made him feel like tearing his hair apart, but a better option nevertheless.

"Not even if I can give you what you want? Elizabeth Saltzman all to yourself. Without my competition." Of course, he wasn't actually going to do that, but Milton didn't know that, did he?

"Come on, MG, what's he saying?" Kaleb asked, his voice urgent.

"Hold on. He's just getting to the good part."

"Set me free, Milton, and I give you my word, I will leave this town at once." He continued, the lie falling on his tongue as easily as it had when he was a human.

"He wants us to wake him up."

* * *

Maya Fell didn't really understand why exactly coming to this party was important. "Why even do you want me here?" She asked Jed, feeling not particularly impressed with him right now. "It's a party. How would coming here will help me to control my abilities?"

"It will help you to get used to the school when you come to study here."

Maya stopped dead in her tracks. "Hold on, what?"

"Let's say a really tempting offer for a scholarship will find its way to your mother's mail tomorrow." He said. "You can't hope to stay with humans, Maya. Not when you still struggle with your abilities. One way or another, you will hurt someone and go over the whole guilt trip because you did. You are better off with the people you will have a harder time hurting, Maya."

"I cannot leave my brother all alone there."

"Look, I understand very well, but you cannot hope to stay with him when you cannot even control yourself, Maya." He then frowned, apparently having seen somebody familiar. "Josie, have you seen Liz? I can't find her anywhere."

Josie shrugged. "What is Maya doing here?" She looked alarmed.

"Long story short, Maya here is a baby werewolf and I am teaching her to control her abilities. Moving on, where could Lizzie possibly be when there's a party going on? It's like, her favorite thing."

"Werewolf?" She frowned. "Jed —," But Jed was already stalking towards the crowd and Maya was forced to follow after him, giving Josie a somewhat awkward smile.

"Jed, dude, come on, will you stop for a moment and look at me?" Suddenly, Jed turned towards her rather sharply, bumping into her, his face close against her own and Maya was forced to be remember exactly how looking the dude was. Shaking her head off such a thought, Maya took a step back. "Jed, I am staying. At least for now. You can't force me out of my school. I need my brother with me."

He blinked his eyes at her, his face growing thoughtful. "What if I could convince the student council to have him stay here?" He asked. "It is in my understanding that he is an inactivated werewolf. I could argue that it would be dangerous to have an inactivated werewolf with humans, when there's a danger of him turning right this moment."

Maya looked at him thoughtfully. "Why do you even want me here?" Because she didn't think him wanting her to get the pack back was the whole truth. There had to be something else there.

"It's for the good of a supernatural world."

"Tell me." She asked. "I can see you lying here." She was playing on a dangerous thread here, but her curiosity got better off her. Jed gazed at her in the eye rather dangerously and she could feel her heart throbbing in her chest hard. Instead of answering her question, Jed leaned down and closed the distance between them. The kiss wasn't soft or slow like most kisses she had gotten accustomed to with boys last few months. It was urgent and dangerous, everything she had missed during those slow kisses with boys at her school.

Jed bit into her lip, drawing blood. Smirking, she bit him right back, pulling at his hair hard. Looking quite taken aback, he pulled away, giving her just enough time to realize exactly what she had done. "Maya —," He began, but she was already running away like always when it came to him. He was the one thing she wanted, but couldn't allow herself to have.

* * *

It was Ryan who was leaning casually against the wall of the dark hallway at the school. "Miss me?" He asked and her traitorous heart felt the urge to jump into his arms like always, to have him kiss her like he did, the strangely soft way he did before turning rough, exactly the way she liked it. Just the way he knew she liked it. It made her hate him so much, knowing what he had done to them both.

"What are you doing here?"

There was a smug smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know, darling?" He asked. "I'd bet it's killing you right now, to not know exactly what I am doing, have already done." He then leaned his his head to the side somewhat bitterly, "I saw you with Landon. That's a rather dangerous game you are playing here, Hope. Breaking his heart like that. How awful of you."

"Maybe I do love him. Maybe I moved on from you. Have you ever considered that? My whole life doesn't actually revolve around you."

"Maybe." He agreed, shrugging his shoulders casually. "But you and I both know that at the end of line, we are it for each other. There can never be another. We are stuck together. Forever. Whether you like to admit to that or not." Before She could even protest, to tell him no, it wasn't so, he had already turned on his heel and walked away, waving his hand in a goodbye. "Goodbye, Hope."


	19. Nineteen

Nineteen

Ethan

12:06AM. Are you up for a movie? I am thinking Kill Bill. 

12:07AM. Can't right now. I am out of the town for a business, but I will be back by the evening today. Though, I do have a little something to do with her then too. So I am thinking around ten pm? Is that alright with you? We can watch the movie then.

12:08AM. Of course. I'll pick you up from your school? 

12:11AM. How about we meet up by the bus stop?

12:13AM. That's fine by me. 

12:15AM. Ethan, I have something very important to tell you. So, can we maybe talk before the movie?

12:16AM. Of course. Anything you want, Josie. So, I'll see you later? 

12:17AM. You can count on it.

"Boyfriend?" It was Freya Mikaelson standing over her with a warm, teasing smile as she held a cup of soda towards her.

Josie bit into her lip hard, hesitating. "Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's complicated."

"Aren't they all?" Freya chuckled as she sat down across her at the table. "How's Nik?" Josie really didn't wish to talk about her future step father right now. After all, due to a very obvious reasons, he wouldn't approve of her seeking Freya's help here. He wouldn't appreciate Freya helping her, wouldn't even appreciate that Freya had let her in.

He was far too sensitive for someone who had ruled over the entire supernatural community with iron fist for whole centuries. The whole thing he did whenever Professor Valdemus was around her, eyeing him suspiciously, really got on her nerves. And just yesterday, he had willingly let Lizzie drag him around the shopping center, buying her everything from a pretty jewelry she could flaunt around the campus to a comfortable looking sweaters, because he was fully aware of the episode her twin sister recently had.

He was always looking after the two of them, which of course, was much more than her own father tried to do these past few years. And knowing what she did now about Hope Marshall right now, Josie was even more determined to cast the spell to return everyone's memories of Hope. Nik was a good father and he deserved to have his daughter back. "Look, Freya, I came here for a reason."

"So, you mean you didn't just come here to take a look at my son?"

"Of course I want to see little Elijah, Freya, but I need your help with this spell I am having a bit of difficulty casting."

"Can't one of your teachers help you with that, Josie?"

"An ancient Japanese black magic purge spell?"

"You should go home, Josie. Nik wouldn't want you messing around with such a spell."

"Freya, it's very important that I cast it successfully. It would help me — all of us to remember someone we al have forgotten. We have photos in our homes of someone we don't recognize. Feels like you should know them, but you don't?"

"Josie." Freya sounded as if she was giving in, ready to help her out with the spell. She just needed the final push in the right way.

"We've all forgotten people. It doesn't matter what I say. The spell that I need is the only way that you're gonna remember for yourself."

"Can I join?" Josie jumped in the surprise, gasping hard and almost fell down the floor, all thanks to her future step uncle. "That sounds like such a fun."

"Kol, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that? I will have a heart attack one of those days, I swear." By the looks of it, it happened very often.

Kol rolled his eyes dramatically, as if he couldn't see why they were making such a huge deal out of this. "I really don't want to sound like a broken record, but you really haven't left with me any other choice. Can I join you guys to Mystic Falls?"

"Why?" If there was anything her mother taught her, it was don't drag a possibily psychopatic original vampire back to your hometown. From what she had heard, he had almost ripped Uncle Jeremy's hand off the last time he had been there.

Kol looked at her as if he thought her incredibly stupid. "Because I am feeling very bored, little witch." He said. "And I need a source of an entertainment."

"The source of an entertainment being?"

He sighed. "Your mother." Josie glared at him, feeling not very amused right now at his answer. "You may not know, but your mother has the best reactions. It's different every single time I tease her about something. No wonder Nik was so bloody smitten with her from the very first meeting."

"Kol, you want our brother to dagger you again? Because he would, if you bothered Caroline."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Nobody likes being put in a small coffin that barely even fits your body. Honestly, if he was going to dagger me for centuries, the least he could have done was to get some flowers for me to sharpen my ever lasting beauty." Freya rolled her eyes dramatically at her brother, apparently resisting the urge to snap his neck. "But that's not why I am going to bother Caroline. Aside from her very amusing reactions, she also promised me to look after my daughter, see if she turns up in Mystic Falls. I need to ask her if she finally found her."

Freya turned to her brother with a pitiful look on her face. "You've searched for Cassandra all those years and still haven't found her, Kol. What makes you think she could do what you had not?"

"I have to know, Freya." He pressed his fingers hard on the wood of the table. "It's my daughter we are talking about."

Freya sighed. "So, it seems we are going to Mystic Falls, after all."

* * *

Look.

Klaus Mikaelson wondered about the well being of his siblings every now and then. He wondered how Rebekah was doing with her marriage, wondered if there was any need to make Marcel's life a living hell. He wondered if Freya was happy with her wife and baby Elijah Mikaelson. But most of all, he wondered if Kol was doing fine with the impending divorce and all. Kol had always been more broken than all of them.

Kol had always been the one to make Klaus feel guilty about most of all. Without intending to, he had let his little brother out of many things. And Kol in return, hadn't even bothered to tell him about most things in his life. He had only found out about Cassandra long after she had gotten kidnapped by the men looking to avenge their familes, long after Kol's lover at the time had been forced to turn due to the state those men had left her in. But regardless of how much guilt he may feel about him or any of his other siblings, it didn't actually mean he wanted them here.

"Josie, you say you need them, but what spell could be so bloody important that you had to drag them here?"

"I am insulted, brother, that you think so lowly of me!" Kol faked a scandalized look on his face. "But worry not, brother mine, I am not here for you. I am here for Caroline. I have a reason to believe she might have a certain information that I would need."

Klaus blocked his path. "And what makes you think I would let you anywhere near her?"

"Klaus." It was Caroline Forbes standing over the entrance with her arms crossed across her chest, a disapproving look on her face. "Honestly?"

"Sweetheart." He greeted with a smile.

"I've asked him here. So, don't you dare go all alpha on him now, Klaus."

Klaus sighed, waving his hands dramatically in front of himself. "Fine." He said. "But you two, I don't want you doing any dark magic around here."

"But it's very important that I cast it successfully! The fate of this whole family depends on it."

"Our family is just fine!"

"Nik, don't you ever feel like you have somehow forgotten someone very important? This spell I will cast, can make it possible for you to remember, for all of us to remember! So, please, just this one last time."

Klaus regarded her with curious eyes, sighing in the defeat. "Alright. You work on that spell, but promise me it would be the last time you would do any sort of a dark magic."

Josie nodded her head, quick to smile. "It's a promise."

* * *

Maya Fell stood between Elizabeth Saltzman and Hope Marshall with a somewhat awkward stance, feeling like she was intruding here, in this school. "When are you supposed to start, Maya?"

"Next week." Maya replied. "You would do well to expect me here by next week."

Lizzie nodded her head. "Jed told me what happened." Of course he did. "And I just want you to know that he's — he won't push you into anything if you feel uncomfortable with it. He's a good guy, regardless of the fact that he may not appear so at first."

Maya nodded her head. "I know." She cleared her throat. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"For Nik to come here."

For some reason, Hope tensed ever so slightly at his name. "We are hoping to catch this creature named Croatan."

"Malivore?"

At Hope's questioning look, Maya explained. "Jed filled me in." He said. "Including the whole details about how your ex boyfriend turned out to be his son looking to help him find a new body he could reside in, which I am not really sure he should have told me."

"He's looking to use Landon's body to do whatever evil thing he is seeking to do once he is free of the endless hole he is." Hope explained, looking rather bothered by the fact that Maya knew about her dramatic love life. "And Ryan, he's been helping him to do just that." Hope sighed. "I have done very questionable things since, things I shouldn't have done and — how's Ethan?" Hope cut herself off with a small smile, turning towards her.

"He's fine." She replied, happy enough to let Hope change the subject. "Thanks to Josie, of course."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on this little dance they've been doing since this summer. They should just hurry up and do the deed somewhere already. Or kiss at least. It kills me having to watch them."

Maya nodded her head in the agreement. "Couldn't agree more."

It was during that moment that a very tall, dirty blond haired man entered the room, followed by a a slightly short, blond woman and a brown-haired, rather off looking younger man. "So, what's the monster of the week?"

* * *

Hope Mikaelson watched patiently as they looked for the creature, hoping to start some conversation, but what did someone to say to a man who wasn't aware she was his daughter? "So, you're the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. You haven't told me last time we've met."

He chuckled slightly. "Because people generally don't have best reactions when they find out. I haven't exactly done things that would earn me a good reputation."

"Well, are you off killing people randomly now?"

"I try not to." He began to explain, "But after centuries of a bloodshed and murder, it's a difficult habit to get rid of. Especially when one's centuries old original hybrid. You don't just wake up one day and find out you wish to drink animal blood instead like some pathetic creature."

"Stefan Salvatore drank animal blood."

"Stefan Salvatore was a ripper, which means it's harder for him to control the blood lust than the most."

"It used to belong to him, didn't it? The house?" It seemed that despite what she had previously thought, her father wasn't actually delighted at his death, after all. Caroline did tell her they used to be very good friends. Maybe she had misjudged exactly how good of friends they really were.

"Stefan was one of the kind. It wasn't just that he tried to better like many others I know of, but that he was genuinely good person. He had a humanity in him that many others would have mocked him for. He was so — undeniably human. Even after he had been turned, he hadn't lost it. I only know two other people who were like that."

"You must miss him awfully a lot."

He turned to her with a smile. "I do." He said. "Now, shall we continue our search?"

She nodded her head.

* * *

There was a very angelic looking blond woman standing by the front of the rooftop, looking down the ground with glassy look in her shining blue eyes. "Cassandra, what do you think you are doing?"

"If I jump right now, do you think I will die?" Cassandra asked him, looking like she didn't know whether or not she wished to jump. "I don't think I will."

"Cassandra." He growled her hand in a warning, glaring at her.

"My Mama always told me I should always keep my head in check, to not let anyone to let me forget what was important. But lately I keep forgetting what's important."

"And what's important here?"

Cassandra turned her head to look at him. "To survive."

Sebastian suddenly awoke with a start, groaning under his breath. "Well, hello there, my dear turnip."

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson walked through the entire boarding school for the sign of his daughter, of his darling Hope. "Hope." He breathed hard, shaking vividly as he stared at her. "Sweetheart."

Hope turned towards him with tears in her eyes and let out a loud gasp of cry, falling into his arms. "Dad." She cried against the crook of his neck, her arms grasping around his neck tight. "Daddy." He hugged her back fiercely, wishing to not have to let go of her ever again. If he let go of her now, who's to say she wouldn't disappear on him again? How could he have been so blind? A simple spell was enough to let him forget his own daughter and he wasn't even aware of it?

"Never again, Hope. Never again."

"I am so sorry, Dad. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I never quite knew how to do it." He should have known there was a reason why she had felt so bloody important. Should have known.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be alright." And hugging him even tighter around the neck, she cried even harder.

* * *

"As I have told you in the text, I have something very important to tell you." Josie began with a heavy breath, the memories of her sister running through her mind rapidly, every memory of Hope freshly remembered. But the reunion with her had to wait for the moment. "But you have to promise me to not freak out, to not run off because you are scared."

Ethan glanced at her uncertainly. "Josie, whatever you might have to say can't be too bad than that time when my ex girlfriend told me she was pregnant as a joke."

She chuckled, moving to touch the edges of his face softly, with trembling fingers. "Ethan, I am a witch." She said, letting the magic out of her fingers, sending sparks of magic around them flying like a firework.

Ethan gasped in the surprise around himself, looking quite uncertain. "A witch?"

She nodded her head, biting her lips hard. "Ethan." She caled his name tenderly, with shaking shoulders. "I know it might be hard to believe right now, Ethan, but it is true." And then before she could convince herself out of it, moved towards him and closed the distance between them, the soft, gentle feel of his lips making her feel like a whole for what felt like the first time in years. Slowly, she pulled away and stared at him, feeling vulnerable. "Ethan."

"I believe you." Ethan smiled at her softly, pulling her for another kiss. Josie giggled against the kiss and pulled him closer towards her, putting her arms around his neck. At that moment, Josie felt more fine than she had in a very long time.

* * *

_Does anyone wanna join my hopan discord server? If so, PM. I will send u guys link._


	20. Twenty

Twenty

_When Hope first came to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted, she was feeling so much resentment and anger towards everyone. Why did they feel the need to send her away? Was it something she did? Was that it? It was her fault?_

_It was during such a day when her feelings were as conflicted and complicated as they came that she met one and only Caroline Forbes. With a brilliant, shining smile and a long, slick blond hair that fell down her shoulders gracefully and blue eyes that fell on her with a sense of familiarity in them, as if when the woman looked at Hope, she saw somebody else instead. "Alaric tells me you've gotten in an argument with Penelope." Her voice was soft and tender, motherly. They had told her she was Lizzie and Josie's mother. But it wasn't her beauty or the comforting way she spoke that stunned her speechless._

_It was the fact that she had seen the woman before, had seen her every time she entered her dad's room in the portrait that hung proudly above the fireplace. She was the woman in the painting, the woman her father always stared at in an assistance, as if he expected the painting to start talking suddenly like one of those paintings in Harry Potter movies. But she never did. The painting stood still and silent for years, only her blue gaze serving to remind her dad of things Hope had no way of knowing._

_Her father was a complicated man. She never quite knew what he was thinking. After a long while, Hope finally spoke, "You are the woman in my father's portrait."_

_The woman arched her eyebrows curiously at her, the corners of her mouth lifting up. "Oh, did he draw me again? That man. Honestly." She shook her head in a strangely affectionate way as she sat beside Hope. "I don't know if you already know who I am, but I am Caroline Forbes." She bit into her lip hard then, glancing at her somewhat bashfully. "Hope, I know you miss your dad awfully, any girl your age would when forced into a house with no father to speak of — I know I did when my father went away from our house — but getting in those senseless arguments and fights, that isn't the way to deal with this. There is another way."_

_Hope was thoughtful for a second before turning to Caroline, "I miss my dad." She fell into Caroline's arms, drops of tears falling on the woman's expensive looking dress._

_Caroline patted her on the back in the reassurance. "I know you do, honey."_

_Hope sniffed, pulling apart from the woman. She lifted her head at the blonde and pleadingly, asked her, "Can you tell me about my dad?"_

It was Caroline Forbes that was standing in front of her in a fancy, white one piece suit with her blond hair tied up elegantly as she turned towards Hope with a somewhat brilliant smile. "Hey there, little star." She began, "It seems to me you've been getting into lots of trouble lately. Want to talk to me about it? Maybe I know a way we can fix your little problem."

"Do you know a way I can deal with a somewhat villainous ex boyfriends?"

"Well, I do have a bit of experience on that front. Like, maybe not an ex boyfriend. More like, almost boyfriend someone who kept threatening all of my friends to complying to his wishes."

Hope arched her eyebrow. "Are you talking about my dad?"

"Who else would I be talking about? Stefan? Please." She chuckled. "You don't know the number of times I wished to deck your father because of his very much unneeded, villainous behavior. Actually, it's actually surprise I had not actually, tried to deck him. I really should have when I had the chance. Would've made me feel better about the whole liking Klaus thing."

Hope chuckled. "I missed you, Caroline."

"Come here." Hope fell into Caroline's arms and giggled quite happily at the contact. With her mother gone, Caroline was the only one close enough to be her mother. If Hope lost Caroline, she didn't quite know what she would've done. "I missed you, little star."

* * *

"What exactly do you mean that you are staying here?" Klaus asked his little brother, arching his eyebrow at him somewhat curiously.

"Exactly what you think it means." Kol was lounged over the small sofa in Klaus' room, looking quite bored indeed. "Caroline and I agreed that if we have any hope of finding Cassandra, it's better if I stay here instead of relying on her to notify me when my daughter finally does come here. It's Mystic Falls. Every supernatural comes here at least once in the century. Which means, there's a very high possibility that my daughter will come here sooner or later. I only have to wait for that to finally happen."

If she was even alive, Klaus added in his head. "And in the meantime you are going to do what, teach?"

"If it means I will finally have Cassandra back after centuries of throughout searching, then yes, I will gladly teach those kiddos what it truly means to be a vampire."

"Please don't." Klaus begged. "Caroline will skin you alive if you do. I would prefer to not have to loose another brother because of his idiocy." Klaus pushed the thought of Elijah away from his mind. It was far too early to fall into a depressive mood.

Kol merely shrugged ever so casually. "Please, I am not afraid of Caroline." Klaus arched his eyebrow at him. "That one time I fled the scene because Caroline was chasing after me like an angry bull doesn't count."

"You switched her shampoo with a hair dye."

"She should thank me, if anything. It's only thanks to me she found out how magnificent she looks with a pink hair."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And you hid her entire wardrobe because?"

Kol glanced at his brother with a smirk. "I was bored." He said in a way that indicated he thought Klaus should have known the answer to that already.

"You are always bored."

Kol merely shrugged once again with a small shrug. "Tell me, brother, is Jeremy Gilbert still here?"

"Kol, don't you try to go seeking him out. Leave the poor boy alone. You almost tore his arm off last time you've talked."

"I've had a very good reason to explain why I felt the need to tear the wanker's arm off."

Klaus arched his eyebrow. "The reason being?"

"He pissed me off."

"That's not a very good reason." Klaus pointed out.

"It was good enough of a reason for you when you wiped off an entire coven of witches that one time."

Which time?

Never mind. It didn't matter. The point still stood true. "That's fair."

"So, where is he?"

Klaus sighed. "I suppose you might find him at Mystic Grill."

Kol jumped off the sofa with an excited grin. "Excellent." He said. "See you later, brother."

* * *

"Why exactly are you here?" Jeremy Gilbert asked, looking like he didn't know whether he wished to snap his neck like he probably imagined doing so many times throughout the years or like he wished to flee out of the door, which he really should know by now was completely useless. "What do you even want with me?"

"I am bored." Kol smirked. "Entertain me, Hunter. You've always been so fun to mess around with. I could see why Annabelle had liked you so much then. You are exactly the opposite of her usual type."

"Wait, you knew her?" Jeremy turned to him slowly, his mouth gaping open.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew her. I did turn her, after all." _Long, black hair falling against his fingers as he held her dying body tight, begging whatever gods there were to not let her to die just like that. Annabelle's soft fingers brushing against his face as those dark eyes pleaded with him, "Kol, do not turn me. Let me die in a peace." But he had always been a selfish boy and in the end he decided to go against her wishes, because in that moment, it didn't matter if he would loose her too as long as she lived to see the next day. Even if she hated him, he would rest peaceful at the knowledge that she still lived._

"Wait, are you saying that you almost tore my arm off because — because of Anna?"

"Can't we let bygones be bygones? I promise I will try not to tear your arm or any part of your human body this time." He asked, but really, he really didn't care either way. Messing with Jeremy Gilbert was always too much of a fun to pass by.

"No, we cannot. You almost tore my arm off!"

"And I apologized."

Jeremy glared at him in the disbelief. "No, you didn't!"

"I am sorry that I almost tore your arm off." He droned on. "Now, can we move on?"

"You are unbelievable."

Kol rolled his eyes rather dramatically. "I need your help." He said. "Where are they hiding Annabelle's body?"

* * *

Ethan

(13:06) Ethan

(13:11) Ethan, why aren't you answering me?

(13:14) Ethan.

_(13:18) Did you know about Maya's secrets?_

(13:20) Ethan, it wasn't my secret to share.

_(13:21) She's my sister. One of you should have told me. But instead, I had to find out when my sister almost tore my head off in her wolf form during the full moon._

(13:23) You know that's not fair.

_(13:25) Josie, I think I just need the time to process all of this. Yesterday, I haven't actually considered what all of this could mean, would mean in my life. Just give me some time, will you, please? I can't right now._

(13:27) Alright.

Josie rushed into Professor Vardemus' office, gulping hard, all the emotions she was feeling at the moment a little too much right now. "I need your help."

* * *

"Ryan." Hope began to speak, glaring at the looming figure approaching her. "What did you do to Josie?"

"Worry not, nothing too permanent. She would be fine soon enough." Ryan walked towards her with swift, quick steps, that smirk irritating her to no end. She should have figured he was Professor Vardemus in a disguise. There was something off about him. She had noticed that, but she never would've thought he could be Ryan. "You know, after you've left me in Malivore, I've had such a time to think things through, to remember why exactly I had come to the human world before you distracted me."

"Oh, do tell me, Ryan. Did it include world domination?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I am not a comic book villain, Hope."

"I don't know, Ryan, with how villainous you've been acting lately, you are starting to seem like one." She tried to move her hands to cast a spell when he latched something into her hands. "What is this?"

"Just a little something your sister helped me to create."

Hope stared at him in a hurt, in the disbelief. "Why?"

"As I was trying to tell you before you interrupted me with the whole world domination talk, I was watching you all along since I came back. I saw how easily you fell into my brother's arms and despite what I've told you before, it did piss me off. Tell me, Hope, was I so easy to replace?"

"Ryan, you can't come to me with all this talk after what you've done to me, to us."

Chuckling lightly, he moved to sit beside her on the bed, touching her arm softly. "Soon, we would be forever bound, you and I, as we were always meant to be."

Arching her eyebrow at him, feeling not very amused right now, Hope pointedly kicked him in the chest, making him fall over the bed to the ground. Falling to her feet, Hope turned on her heel and ran. "You can't escape me, Hope!" He chased after her, following her out of the school far too easily for her taste. Curse his long legs!

"Fuck you!"

He arched his eyebrows at her cheekily. "But you already did, remember?"

"Really, Ryan? You are going to play that way? How childish."

He scooped her up his arms, glaring. "Hope, do you really have to be so difficult when we can do this the easy way?" But even with him so close, Hope somehow knew, he wasn't going to hurt her. Not unless he was left with no other choice.

Suddenly, somebody pulled his arm back, eyes staring. "Hello, brother." It was Landon and even now, Hope felt an immense guilt at what she had done to him. "Hope." He greeted, nodding his head at them both. "Trouble in a paradise?"

* * *

It was not long after they had moved Ryan's body towards a small jail cell they usually kept their monsters of the week in that Hope really did approach Landon to explain, to apologize. "Landon."

"You really do have awful taste in guys, don't you?" Landon spoke cheekily with a slight smirk. "First Roman, then my brother."

"Well, to be exact, your brother came first." She chuckled somewhat bitterly, lifting head to look at him. "Are we okay, Landon?"

"Don't get me wrong. It sucked that you've tried to use me to get over my brother, twice, but yeah, we are fine." He rolled his feet somewhat awkwardly, his mouth pressed together. "But that's not why I am here, Hope. Rafael and I, we are leaving. You've heard what the spinx had said. This place isn't safe for me. So, we are leaving until it's safe for us once again. And I suppose this is a goodbye."

"Good luck, Landon."

Landon smiled. "You too, Hope." He said. "You too."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Everything was Christmas around here. It was driving Hope insane. "Come on, Hope, stop looking so gloomy. That's making me gloomy, and believe me, sweetheart, you don't want me gloomy any day of the week. Just ask our friends." Jed Lockwood said, dressed clad in the most obnoxious looking, red clothing he could have gotten his hands on. "Come on, it's Christmas."

Hope glared at him, not really in the mood for his Malivore affected brain. She needed the usual Jed back. That Jed was fun. He was helpful and supportive. After everything with Ryan, when he found her crying yesterday night, Jed had gotten her a cup of hot cocoa and just listened while she talked. Jed was one of the good guys. "It's not Christmas." Don't get her wrong. Usually, Hope would have loved if it was Christmas, but since her life had been a series of misfortunes lately, she was in no mood for a Christmas.

It really was no help that both her father and Caroline, and on top of it, Dorian and Alaric had gotten affected.

She didn't know where uncle Kol had dragged Jeremy to — she was sort of worried; apparently last time those two met, her uncle Kol had torn the other guy's arm off. Hope made a mental note to herself to go and check out what they were doing later on after she dealt with this whole Christmas monster and everything.

"Hope — smile! You look so pretty when you smile. Now, you just look like a smaller, witchier and less greener female version of Grinch." Jed pulled at her face, forcing a smile.

Hope snapped at his arm, glaring. "Haven't you been listening to me? This isn't — it's a Malivore monster."

Jed rolled his dark eyes at her rather dramatically. "Come on, relax a little, Mikaelson. You are such a party pooper."

"Yeah, Mikaelson. You are such a party pooper." Kaleb repeated after Jed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "It wouldn't kill you to enjoy yourself a little. Just because you have a murderous, psychotic ex boyfriend down there doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself."

Hope glared. "It's not because of him I cannot enjoy myself." She said, playing with the pencil. "In fact, I plan to have as little to do with him as possible before he disappears into that portal and dies, leaving me alone to rest."

Jed sipped his drink, arching his eyebrows. "Sure, I believe you."

Hope glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Hope, that we both know it wouldn't take you long before you go seeking him out, whether to gloat or watch how miserable he is, you will go and see him. Believe me, I know you."

"Well then, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, because I am absolutely not going to go and seek him out down there." Having said that, she stormed off, not before having heard Jed telling Kaleb what a little liar she was, bumping into a very wide-eyed looking Maya Fell.

"Hope, please tell me you are not buying any of those stuff. I need to find someone sane before I drive myself insane. I've just bumped into your father and Caroline and they were calling each other pet names and looking at each other in the most love sick possible and I think I am going to be sick. Please say you aren't affected by all of this." She looked very stressed and freaked out. Hope smiled reassuringly at the werewolf, grasping her hand tight.

"Maya, it's okay. We are going to solve this."

Maya arched her eyebrows. "How?"

Hope sighed. She really hated he was the only solution they had right now. Jed may have been right. "We are going to see my ex boyfriend."

* * *

Hope Mikaelson walked down the stairs along with her tall, dark-haired friend who definitely wasn't in her friend group before. Believe him, he would have remembered her if she had been. He had a very good memory. "Ah, the notorious Hope Mikaelson. What brings you to my humble abode? How could the little me possibly could do to help your royal highness?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Cut off the act, Clarke. This isn't a social visit. Unfortunately for us, you just happen to be the only expert on anything Malivoire related. And we have a Malivoire related problem. We need your help."

"And what if I refuse?"

Hope walked closer to the cell he was locked in, touching the edges of the cell with those soft fingers he knew so well. "I know you won't. You aren't a fool to let an opportunity to get out of here pass by his eyes before he would go off his journey to die. So, what do you say?"

"Add something to eat for me, would you? I am famished. And then, we have a deal."

* * *

Maya Fell didn't know how she had gotten a front seat to an ex lovers' spat while trying to escape her own relationship problems. One thing she did know was that she desperately wished to escape from this, as if her life wasn't awful enough right now because of everything that had happened with Ethan discovering her secret, with her almost tearing his head off because of her lack of control. Hopefully, with the help of teachers around here she would learn how to control herself and no another accident like this one would ever happen again. She didn't want those she loved to ever die because of her. "You are so unbelievable!" Hope was stalking off, Clarke following after her. Once again, she wondered how she had gotten stuck here. "Don't bring Landon into this. This was our relationship. Our business. He was simply an unfortunate participant I've chosen trying to get over you!"

"And you've gotten over so quickly, didn't you? It didn't even take you a week!"

"I am the bad one here when you were the one who broke both my heart and trust?" Hope scoffed disbelievingly, shaking her head, tears falling off her eyes. "You know what, I hate you so much. It wouldn't even matter to me if you died! You egoistic, self involved asshole! I can't believe I ever trusted you! Obviously, you weren't worth it all."

Clarlke glared at her, his eyes going cold and indifferent. A mask to disguise the hurt, Maya recognized. "Well then, that's just good, isn't it? I don't care much for you either."

Hope's face twisted in an obvious hurt and she stalked off. "Well, good! I am going to fight this Krampus thing myself! Don't you dare to follow me!"

"Believe me, I wouldn't even dream of it, Mikaelson."

Fuming in anger, Hope stalked away from the room. After Hope was gone, Clarke signed in the defeat and sank down onto the floor. "Why don't you just tell her the truth, Ryan Clarke?"

Clarke looked at her, obviously shocked anyone would treat him as anything more than a monster he probably thought himself to be. "None of your business."

Maya breathed hard, smiling. "Cookie?" She offered him.

He blinked his eyes, hesitatingly accepting them. "Thank you."

"I am Maya." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, Maya."

She nodded her head, throwing a cookie into her mouth. "Likewise, Clarke." And then, she said. "Tell her, Clarke, or else you may come to regret it." With that, she forced herself to her feet and left him to wander off in his thoughts.

* * *

ANNABELLE ZHU

1260-2010

BELOVED DAUGHTER

AND FRIEND

FOREVER MISSED

Kol Mikaelson remembered the way Annabelle used to be before, the way she would look at him, at the monster that stood before her and shook her head and told him she wasn't afraid. And it hadn't been a lie. It always seemed as if she was afraid of nothing, but the loss of her humanity and their daughter had broken her. Annabelle couldn't even look at him in the eye for weeks after that fateful day where Cassandra had been stolen away from them and then, one day, she just left him.

I love you, I will always love you, Kol, but living with you here after what happened like nothing happened, as if my Cassiandra hadn't been taken away from me, as if I haven't died, is too hard for me to endure. So, I am leaving. And maybe someday I would be able to look at you in the eye and maybe we will have a nice little reunion over a cup of tea. Until then, please respect my choice to leave and kindly stay away.

Yours only, Annabelle Zhu-Mikaelson

He remembered every word, every curve of letter and how exactly he had felt when he went home to an empty house with no wife to keep him a company from the pain they were both suffering. But Annabelle had always been fragile of a heart and her heart just couldn't take the reminder of a daughter she had lost. Cassandra Mikaelson, forever missed and loved. Kol took a deep, painful breath as he moved to put the sole rose on top of his darling's gravestone, dead before he could move to save her.

For a very long time, Kol had hated his brother for daggering him when he did. If only he had been awake, Kol couldn't help but to think, he could have saved her. His darling wife, his lover and the mother of his child. But in the end, he awoke to a world where his beloved was dead and he only had a family who distrusted him with the most important matters left in the world. Kol loved his family. Don't get him wrong. But he would have switched any of them for his wife if he could have.

"What was she like?" Jeremy asked, eyes wandering off to the name on the tombstone. "When you knew her?"

"She was very stubborn, but she was also very kind. Always there to help out those in need. She never liked to follow rules. Always found some way to go against her father's words. He was a very proud man, a noble man. He wanted Annabelle to marry young to a respectable gentleman, wanted her to settle down, to tame her. But Annabelle wasn't someone that could be tamed. She was wild and unpredictable, would have given you a right hell if you tried. I've found her quite fascinating even then, when we first met." He took a deep, painful breath. "Anyway, shall we go back?"

"Why are you really here?"

"This place attracts supernaturals of any sort. It's a supernatural hotspot. If I have any chance of finding Cassandra, my daughter, it's here. And I've missed her so very much."

Jeremy nodded his head.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry for the way that I have treated you then."

Jeremy stared. "Life is too short to hold a grudge for something that happened so long ago." He simply said, turning away. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Chuckling, Kol quickly followed after the human.

* * *

After having left a message to her phone, because he was still very much of a coward, he was ready to sacrifice himself. It was the least he could do. "Stop!" It was Hope Mikaelson who was running towards him, panting hard. "Don't go."

Ryan arched his eyebrows confusedly. "Hope?"

"I thought a long time about what I really wanted. I've tried really hard to hate you. I really did. But I've found that trying to hate someone you love is just exhausting. So, please don't go. I love you. I am in love with you. Please." Hope was crying now, tears spilling from her eyes.

Ryan couldn't make himself believe it. For Hope to love him even after all he did? It must be a dream. "I — Hope." But there was something else coming. He could feel it in the air. And just like that, there came a man, an uncomfortably familiar looking man. "I've always preferred a Halloween myself." It was Necromancer.


	22. Announcement

So, while I am sure you have come here expecting an update, I am sorry to say that it isn't the case right now. As you know, I haven't updated in a very long time, and there is a reason for that I shall explain in a minute.

With the story the way it is now, I simply do not know how to continue it. So, I plan to rewrite it, and it would be quite different from what you guys are used to in the story, and for everyone who likes the story the way it is, I apologize but I truly do not know a way to continue it.

So, until the next time.

Love, Emma.


End file.
